Poison
by Psycho sock puppet
Summary: inuyasha gets poisoned and kagome thinks its her fault. She helps him recover slowly.Finally after he's full healed both Kagome and Inuyasha go after who poisoned him. What will they find there? rating went up. :complete:
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK so... please be nice. Thats all i have to say. be nice. youre aloud to read on now. o yes on one condition. you review.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang throughout the valley. Sessomaru disappeared like he was never there and Inuyasha lay on the rocky ground shaking and quivering, open wounds covering his arms and chest.

She threw herself to the ground beside him and nearly lied on top of his chest. Tears pricked her eyes and a lump grew in her throat.

"K-ka...gome" Inuyasha choked stroking her hair. The tears finally started to pour and she sobbed and weeped.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted running over immediatly, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara not far off.

"Quick! Get him back to Kaede's hut!" She nearly shrieked taking one look at the blood pooling around his shaky form. Kagome nodded quietly and Kirara turned demon. Miroku helped Inuyasha onto Kirara's back.

Kagome helped him sit up in front of her and gripped Kirara's neck, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"I-It's gonna be O-O.K" She choked out burrying her face into his robe, not caring about all the blood and gore.

She tried her hardest to keep him still while Kirara flew towards the village. They were in the valley just outside the village.

"Kaede!" kagome jumped off and dragged the now unconcious Inuyasha into the old womans hut.

"What happened child?" she looked up from the pot on the small fire and helped drag Inuyasha onto the mattress.

"Sessomaru... he-he... He nearly killed Inuyasha!" Kagome broke down and fell to her knees, crying into her fists.

"It's O.K. He's gone now. ye need to help bandage his wounds before they get infected." She looked up and nodded, wiping away the salty tears with the back of her hand.

Kagome went to the corner of the small hut and found where she had left her yellow knapsack. She fumbled and dropped everything out nervously but finally finding the first aid kit. She stood again and brought it over to Kaede.

"Now. Ye bandage him while I find a specific herb that will speed up his healing." Kaede left. It took Kagome a couple of seconds to register she was alone. She gulped and the urge to cry again disappeared.

She pulled off his shirt and disinfected all Inuyasha's wounds. He wriggled and moaned as the disinfectant started to sting.

"shhhhh" The tears started to work their way back and Kagome cried silently._ This is all my fault. If I hadn't have fallen, than Inuyasha would be O.K._ The gruesome memory plagued her mind as she sobbed.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and withdrew it immidiatly. He was stone cold._ Please hold on Inuyasha. Please_. She pleaded silently, grabbing a blanket and draping it over him. The wind picked up and soon a draft came into the hut. She sat beside Inuyasha and ran her index finger along his cheek bone.

His eyes fluttered open.

"A-are... you O.K?" He managed to say nearly breathless.

"Mhm..." She replied, nodding.

"...good." He tried to sit up but Kagome shook her head violently.

"I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha... If I hadn't fallen, than you wouldn't have come to save me and Sesshomaru wouldn't have done this. This is all my fault!" She cried again and turned away slowly so Inuyasha couldn't see her like this. He reached out and pulled her over so he could look her square in the eyes.

"This... Is not your... fault" He started to shake again and passed out. Kagome couldn't cry anymore. She felt sick for him. She rested her head against his chest and soon fell asleep from the strain of trying to stay awake. She hadn't slept in days and instantly started to dream.

_A field? My feet touched the ground like I was floating. Everything was bright and colourful like something out of a fairy tale where the princess finds her prince. There were pretty yellow flowers scattered everywhere and butterflies of every colour. I felt a hand in mine and jumped. I looked over and saw Inuyasha, standing beside me, smiling._

_I couldn't understand it, he pulled me along through the flowers and sat down. My mind whizzed and buzzed as I tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together._

_"Come on Kikyou. Sit." I'm Kagome not... I looked at my feet and saw, none other, than the priestess outfit Kaede had given me._

_"I'm not Kikyou" I said. He didn't hear me. "I'm not Kikyou!" I said it louder. He still didn't hear me. "I'm not Kikyou! I'm not Kikyou! I'm not Kikyou!" I shouted and tried to escape his grasp. I couldn't fill in as someone I'm not. Even if it meant to win Inuyasha's heart. I felt numb. Than like I was falling. The ground started to split in two, with Inuyasha moving one way and me in the other. _

_I started to scream but he couldn't hear me. inuyasha just stood there as if nothing where happening. I tried to move, I tried to jump the gap before it grew too big. It was no use. I couldn't move my body. I was paralyzed. The ground beneath me started to shift and crumble, only now did Inuyasha scream the name that I currently despised._

_"Kikyou!" _

Kagome bolted upright and soon realized it was only a dream. She calmed herself and stretched a little bit. Her knees and back cramped from kneeling all hunched over. She stood and stretched. Memories came back in pieces. Sesshomaru, than falling, and finally Her blood curdling scream as Sessomaru aimed for her with his sword, but Inuyasha jumped in the way and it hit him straight on.

She looked down quickly and gasped. Inuyasha was still passed out on the mattress, but he wasn't the same. His hair was jet black and fanned out all around him, he barred his teeth, but they were not fangs. His hands, that were resting on top of the heavy blanket, were not tipped with claws. Inuyasha was human.

Kagome ran to the window in the back of the hut and searched for the moon. It hung high in the sky as full as a dinner plate.

"That's not possible" She whispered running back to Inuyasha's side and sitting once again. She placed her hand on his forehead and he wriggled under her palm, like her touch hurt him. She withdrew her hand and nibbled on the edge of her nail. This was not good at all, Inuyasha was already weak when he was still hanyou, how was his human form supposed to heal the wounds he had sustained saving her?

Inuyasha started to shift and move under the blanket, he was sweating bullets. Kagome quickly grabbed a near by bucket of water and towel, soaking the towel and ringing it out, than placing it gently onto Inuyasha's forehead. _Where's Kaede? She said she was going to go get a herb that would help Inuyasha heal faster? Where did Kirara go? Did Shippo, Sango and Miroku get away safely?_

Thoughts and actions whizzed through her mind like hornets and wouldn't stop. She felt like crying again but stopped herself. She felt like screaming in frustration as another wave of worries flooded her mind like a tsunami. She felt like running as fast as she could to the well and leaving this place and never coming back.

The only thing that kept her sane was the steady rythm of Inuyasha's breathing. A little reassurance that he was going to be O.K. She placed her hand on his and he settled just a little bit. She scanned the room out of boredom and more worry. Inuyasha's red hitoe was torn and strewn across the room and had settled in a corner. The windows covering was flapping gently against the wall.

There was a stove with something in a pot boiling steadily on top. In all the hut was nearly bare. The draft continued to blow through. Kagome was worried Inuyasha would catch a chill on top of his wounds. Another worry added onto the million others. She took another blanket from a corner and placed it on top of the one already there.

He continued to squirm. Kagome took the towel off of his forehead and soaked it in the water for a couple of seconds, than dabbed at his face. His eyes fluttered open again.

"I'm sorry... I-I woke you again." She said quietly.

"...Not... your fault..." He choked out.

"You have a fever." She said matter of factly. He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Kagome... I'm...sorry" This shocked her.

"For what?"

"Dragging... you into this... mess"

"You're dilerious. Shhhh... You're wasting all your energy." Inuyasha tried to speak again but Kagome shook her head violently. Inuyasha gave up and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.

Kagome snuck over to her back pack once again and found a bottle of water. She knelt beside him and placed his head on her lap.

"Drink this" She opened the bottle and put it to his lips, tipping it slightly so he could drink. Kagome let Inuyasha take a couple more sips than tried to skoot away from him.

"Don't... leave" She stopped and let him get comfortable. He repositioned his head so it was on her lap.She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"My mom used to run her fingers through my hair when I was little or not feeling well. It always made me feel a little better." She said softly to no one in perticular. He let out a sigh and curled up to her and passed out again.

Inuyasha looked so peaceful. He barely ever slept so finding him asleep was extremely rare, but when he did fall asleep he looked so vulnerable. Like a giant puppy dog. Kagome smiled and surpressed a laugh. Inuyasha was anything but a giant puppy dog. A pitbull maybe, but anything cute and cudly like a poodle or a chihuahua was out of the question in describing the ill tempered, selfish and uncaring hanyou.

Kagome scowled at him now. It's funny how someone can make you love them than hate them thirty seconds later. Inuyasha sighed again and moved around. He looked so different as a human, with his jet black hair._ I like him better as a hanyou_. Inuyasha opened his eyes again and stared up at Kagome.

"I... feel... different..." He said quietly picking up his hand and examining his fingernails. He made a face and grunted.

"Is... the moon new?"

"No. I think Sesshomaru poisoned you." Her words were soft. He seemed to be confused.

"but... how could he... have done this..." His words were starting to grow closer together but he still needed to pause to catch his breath between every three words or so.

"I don't know. Kaede left as soon as we came. Do you remember?"

"No."

"She should be back by now. I'm worried Inuyasha." She held back the emotions and kept herself from crying.

"That old hag... is probably fine... Where's Sango and Miroku?" He went into a coughing fit and winced.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wish I could turn back time! I shouldn't have been so careless. This is all my fault. I don't care if you deny it but I think it is my fault"

"It's only a scratch... I'll probably be better soon" An enormous storm cloud loomed menacingly over the village. the wind picked up speed and continued to blow through the hut.

"A-Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked timidly watching as Kagome tried her hardest not to shiver.

"Not really" Inuyasha couldn't help but noticing that she was shivering like crazy.

"Yes you are cold..." He tried to sit up and wrap his arms around her but cringed and stopped.

"Here." Kagome said carefully and helped position his arms around herself.

"There. Better?" He nodded and closed his eyes. Her scent over whelmed him and he breathed it in as if she was about to disappear.

"Kagome... I-I have something... to tell you... I-"

"Kagome. Sorry child. How's Inuyasha? Are ye two gettin' along?" Kaede inturrupted Inuyasha in mid sentance and Kagome felt like pushing her back out of the hut so he could finish what he was going to say.

"Yes, Did you find what you were looking for?" She said rather timidly.

"aye that i did. All we have to so is-" She stopped right beside the Miko and Inuyasha gasping.

"That's not possible... Only... huh" She stooped down and looked closer at the now human hanyou.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Why did Inuyasha turn human?" She said this rather light hearted.

"There is a poison found only when ye mix specific flowers and saps together. There is no chance that Sesshomaru could have done this on his own. Someone helped him, Only Kikyou and I knew of the plants..." Kagome's eyes widened. _Kikyou She's always after Inuyasha, but they still love eachother no matter how much they desire to kill the other._ Her eyes fell and Kaede sensed her despair.

"Be thankful child. If Inuyasha hadn't saved you, you would be gone, even with your high spiritual powers" She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. _Yes but what if that was the better idea..._

* * *

AN: so... did you like it? i dont care if you didnt you still have to review. so hop to it. go ahead and REVIEW ALREADY!

SINCERELY

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow im so proud! my story got reviews! i love you guys! anyways without further adew (i think thats how you spell it) on with the story! o ya i dedicate this chapter to all my wicked awesome reviewers! o and kels my best friend ever cause she out up with me while i had my melt down on the phone with her. yes i was ticked. anyways luv yall!!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"I'll leave ye two alone for today and tend to other matters in the village" Kaede said leaving and letting the curtain fall so the sunlight still streamed in.

"Are you feeling any better than last night?" Kagome asked untwining herself from Inuyasha, he had fallen asleep once again with Kagome in his arms.

"Just a little" His eyes were still closed. Kagome puttered around the hut making some instant noodles for breakfast, they were after all, Inuyasha's favorite food. She sauntered over and placed them in his lap.

"Here. You should eat something." He tried to sit up and with Kagome's help he was leaning against her like a pillow. He had positioned himself that way, not Kagome so she was surprised, usually he was so uncaring and always bossing her around, but when the time came he always managed to make it up to her, like now.

She sat patiently as Inuyasha finished up his noodles. She smiled, his red hitoe was still in the corner and he looked perfect in her eyes sitting there with all the bloody bandages and a smile plastered across his face because he was eating his favorite food._ I wonder if he thinks the same of me as I do of him? What if he still thinks of Kikyou?_ Her smile faded and turned into a frown. _I bet you he's smiling because he's thinking of Kikyou. I bet you Kikyou used to take care of his wounds ten times better than me. I wonder if Inuyasha misses her? _

"What's with you?" He asked moving around again and sitting cross legged right in front of Kagome. A couple of tears managed to slip down her cheek.

"N-nothing. Y-You wait here. I'm going to go see if Sango and Miroku are in the village." She stood and with a quick hop was out of the hut and running through the streets at top speed, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

_I should find Sango and Miroku to see if they're O.K. I need to talk to Sango. She'll know what to do or say._

"Sango! Miroku! Where are you! Shippo! Kirara!" Kagome shouted walking through the village slowly.

"Have you seen the monk or the demon slayer?" She asked as a woman and a little girl passed her by.

"No Miko we haven't" They answered timidly. She frowned even more and continued to walk.

"Did I hear you say you were looking for the demon slayer?" A voice asked coming out of nowhere. A man came out of a house and stood right in front of Kagome.

"Yes. I am. Her name is Sango. She's most likely with a monk? Have you seen either of them?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about the hanyou Inuyasha." His eyes fell to the ground and walked away. Her searching was getting her nowhere.

* * *

_Why is Kagome acting so weird? One minute she's helping me the next she's running off to find Sango and Miroku. What is wrong with her! _Inuyasha asked himself lying back with his hands behind his head. He rolled his left shoulder and looked over all the wounds.

"I don't know what Kagome was so freaked out over. They're nothing but scratches now" He said aloud to no one in particular. He pulled off the bandage wrapped tightly around his right elbow._ She sure has gotten better at treating wounds._ He finished pulling off the bandage and quickly wished he hadn't. It was still bloody and tender.

"Oww! Come on! This is not supposed to happen! First I'm human and now I'm not healing!" Inuyasha exclaimed trying to stop the bleeding. He looked around frantically and his eyes landed on his robe. He jumped up and grabbed it tying the fire rat material tightly around the wound. He swore loudly and fell to the ground with his arms crossed. Inuyasha growled and moaned, silently complaining and wishing that kagome would return soon.

He was roused from his annoyance by the sounds of dainty foot steps. He turned immediately towards the door of the hut and saw none other than Kagome standing in the entrance, utterly defeated.

"I can't find Miroku or Sango anywhere! Nobody has seen them since two days ago when we left!" She fell to the ground on the mattress. Inuyasha crawled over from his spot he had chosen, to sit next to her.

"Why don't we both search?" He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"What did you do to your arm?" She exclaimed looking at Inuyasha's handy work of the bandage and his Hitoe.

"It' no big deal!" He said with a very matter of factly tone.

"Come on! I know you tore off that bandage!" Kagome stood and walked over to her first aid kit.

"We should change your bandages anyways." She said while rolling her eyes. He grunted and sat up straight as Kagome started snipping off the bloody bandages. _Kikyou was never this gentle. She was always mad at me when I was hurt._ Inuyasha thought heavily as Kagome gasped.

"Your wounds still aren't healed! I thought you said they were just scratches." She erupted taking in the sight of him sitting there in nothing but his hakamas. His chest was badly injured and his right elbow was wounded as well.

"Hmph. Move your hair." She pushed his long black hair off his back and nearly passed out. A long gouge ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked turning his head slightly.

"Ya I'm fine. Pass me the bandages" He obeyed and passed them to her. She started wrapping the bandages from his left shoulder, under his arms, so it would cover the entire wound on his back, and worked her way down to his hips.

"You look like you're being mummified" She laughed finishing up and letting his hair fall.

"Is that a good thing?" Inuyasha asked moving around to face the now very smiley Kagome.

"I guess..." She didn't feel like explaining the whole Egyptology lesson. Inuyasha was fidgety and finally stopped moving, deciding it was more comfortable sitting cross legged. Kagome started to shift a bit deciding it was starting to get uncomfortable. The clouds from the night before still hung low in the sky.

Inuyasha had a sudden interest in his feet and kept his eyes low to the ground, looking up every so often to catch a glimpse of Kagome, sitting within inches from him. The rain started with a soft pitter patter than the clouds burst and a thunder storm began, with all the blustering winds and cracks of thunder. Inuyasha watched as Kagome shivered and covered her ears as thunder went off. He reached out and scooped her up in his arms, sitting her down in his lap.

Kagome was utterly shocked and stared up at him for a moment.

"Wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was far too shocked._ I wonder if Inuyasha is feeling alright?_

"Are you feeling O.K.?" She asked carefully. Kagome reached up and placed her hand on his forehead. _He feels fine. He doesn't have a fever or anything. Hmmm..._

"I'm feeling fine." Everything went silent, even the rain stopped momentarily. Than as soon as it had stopped it started again, even worse than before.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha broke the awkward silence. Kagome shrugged. She was cold yes, but not as much since Inuyasha was holding her in his arms.

"Not so much anymore." He nodded and took his red robe and placed it over her, like a blanket. Kagome was taken back. _What's with Inuyasha? Maybe that poison has messed with his head more than I thought..._

"Sleep. I know you stayed up all night."Inuyasha said tightening his grip around her slender body. She nodded and closed her eyes, thinking. _Maybe he is seriously ill. What if Inuyasha stays like this forever?_ Kagome couldn't picture Inuyasha staying human forever. She only pictured him with snow white hair and those little ears peaking up at the top of his head. She smiled.

He was surprised. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him. He had the sudden urge to comfort Kagome. He smiled as she rolled into him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Thank goodness you're both safe! Miroku got us lost!" Sango's voice interrupted both Inuyasha and Kagome's peace. Of course Inuyasha stood immediately and dropped Kagome onto the mattress.

"What was that for Baka!" She screeched standing and straightening her skirt a little bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Were we interrupting something?" Miroku asked trying to hide the giddiness from his voice. Both Miroku and Sango were now standing in the small hut soaking wet and gaping at the very mad Miko and the about to be sat to death human Inuyasha. _Calm yourself Kagome. Think of happy thoughts._ She took a couple of deep breaths while Inuyasha started to quiver a little.

"What happened Inuyasha! You're human!" Sango ran over to him and started to pat him on the head looking for his ears.

"Yes I'm human now! Got a problem with that!" He yelled swatting Sango's hands away.

"Kaede thinks Sesshomaru poisoned him with Kikyou's help." She looked over and saw Inuyasha's face fall._ K-Kikyou... tried to kill... Kagome..._

"Where's Kirara and Shippo?" Kagome's voice was tainted with worry. There was growling and laughing coming from outside the hut. Kagome and Sango peaked out of the curtain and saw Shippo dancing in the rain with Kirara taking cover under a tree. Kagome started to laugh and ran outside with Inuyasha's Hitoe still around her shoulders.

"Dance with me!" Shippo yelled. Sango soon ran out after and started to twirl in the rain. Kagome laughed again and danced as she became soaked to the bone by the warm wet rain.

"Come on! It's fun!" She yelled looking over to Inuyasha and Miroku, peaking out from behind the curtain like they were scared. She shook her head and bolted over, taking Inuyasha's hand in hers and dragging him outside.

"Yes you're wounded, but you'll be fine. Come on don't just stand there! Dance! Have fun!" She laughed again as Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the centre of Sango, Kagome and Shippo. They danced and laughed while Inuyasha stood in the centre of them. After a while even Miroku joined in. Soon the entire village was outside.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be such a spoil sport! Dance!" Kagome grabbed both his hands and started to spin, causing Inuyasha to spin with her.

"There! Come on!" She motivated. Eventually he caught on and started to smile. Kagome laughed some more and Inuyasha's smile widened. _I love it when she laughs._ Inuyasha played along with her merriment and placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed in the rain together, dancing to the beat of their own drum as it were.

She looked up at the sky. The thunder and lightning disappeared, leaving behind the summer rain. She threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's hands on her waist.

"Kagome...Kagome..." It was Inuyasha. His voice seemed far away, but he was standing right there, He called her name again and Kagome looked up, his lips weren't moving. That's not possible.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt like she was falling and suddenly everything was black.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said again. His voice was right in her ear.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha where are you..."

"I'm here. Right here...I've always been here..."

"Inuyasha...I-I lo-" She opened her eyes. Kagome was no longer dancing in the rain, but lying out flat on the mattress, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha gathered around her.

"I... Than... What!" She screamed jumping up out of the covers and freaking out. Sango had the biggest smile on her face, while Inuyasha sat cross legged pretending nothing happened.

"Wha- I...than he... were we... were we dancing in the rain?" She managed to choke out as Sango dragged Kagome to a corner.

"Yes. Kagome, you passed out. You scared us all. Especially Inuyasha" Sango's smile widened a little.

"No. You're lying. Inuyasha never worries about me. He's always worried about Kikyou..." She risked a glance in his direction and caught Inuyasha staring at her. She nearly passed out. _Maybe Sango isn't lying..._ She twirled the end of Inuyasha'a hitoe, wrapping her fingers around it carefully.

* * *

AN: Sooooo... did you like the little scene with the dancing in the rain?? i couldn't decide if she should have dreamt that or it actually happened so i made it kinda half and half. dont mock my brilliance. laughs. review please! whoever reviews gets a cookie! waves box of oreos around thanks to whoever reviewed last time! they get two cookies!

sincerely

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ughh. Kay I am soooo bored. Ya I spent like an hour on the phone with my friend trying to explain Inuyasha. I thought it went rather well considering she can't pronounce half the names. But other than that I spent three hours opening and closing a fan, trying to figure out how to start this chapter off. So if the beginning sucks im so so so sorry. This chapter is really full of fluff and sap so ya. I unno im just warning you guys who are major fluff and sap haters because I am not one of them. At least not all the time. I make up for the sappy stuff I read by listening to screamo. That's right im a hardcore underoath fan! But I still like dance and techno. Ha ha here in your arms by hello goodbye. Oops im carrying on again. I should really let you guys read. Have fun! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Come on Kirara. We should get going. It's gonna be dark soon." Sango said standing and taking hiraikotsu. The little cat jumped up and followed Sango out.

"Wait up Sango! We're sharing a room! Remember!" Miroku yelled going after her. Kagome laughed, _always the same Miroku._ She thought. It was only Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo now. Shippo was busy eating a lollipop and Inuyasha was mumbling to himself.

"Shippo aren't you going with Sango and Miroku?" Kagome said cheerily.

"Are you guys trying to get rid of me?"

"Get out of here you runt!" Inuyasha yelled picking up the demon and throwing him outside of the hut.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't very nice! Sometimes you can be a real pig! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face first into the mattress.

"You're lucky that mattress was there" He dragged his head up and growled. He was directly behind Kagome. If he was fast enough he could drag her down too.

"Oh ya? You think you have me beat huh?" She turned and with a pounce Inuyasha pulled her down onto the mattress.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled trying not to smile. He was suspended right above her, with most of his weight on his hands.

"I'm not letting you up until you apologize for calling me a pig." She laughed.

"Oh come on. You can be a jerk."

"Yes but I always save you. Did ya think about that? Hmmm?"

"Well... no." Suddenly Inuyasha grunted and clutched his side. He fell to the ground on top of Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried wriggling free of his grasp and shaking him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha can you hear me! Are you O.K.? Inuyasha!" She pleaded shaking him again.

"Ka-Kagome. I... I" She held him in her arms.

"Inuyasha!" He started to shake.

"You're boiling! What's wrong! What did I do now!" She panicked and broke down crying once again.

"You didn't do anything" He said sternly.

"This is not your fault. This is Sesshomaru's fault."

"Fine. What's wrong? Is it your side? Your head? What's wrong! Can you hear me! Hang in there!" He opened his eyes than passed out, his breathing slow and low, barely noticeable. Kagome pulled him close and cried into his neck.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo ran in ready for a fight.

"Shi-Shippo. Go get Kaede! Hurry! Tell her it's Inuyasha. Something's wrong..." She looked up than continued crying as soon as the little fox demon left.

* * *

"Just as I had suspected. Inuyasha is only affected by the poison at night, because that is when he usually turns into a human. During the day his body doesn't notice it's human and his demon side can ward off most of the poison. But at night the human side takes over and he's powerless." Kaede explained as Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly. He was still passed out.

"But Inuyasha only turns human once a month?"

"Yes but the poison caused him to turn into a human, during the day and night, until he is cured."

"Is there a cure?" She said quietly, more to herself than Kaede.

"Ye wish to find the cure?"

"Yes. If it'll help Inuyasha I will."

"I see. If you really wish to go, than you must gather sap from goshinboku, the tree Inuyasha was nailed too, than there is a cave outside of the village with a hot spring, the hot spring has specific healing purposes, gather the water with this." Kaede handed Kagome a small stone cup with markings and writing all over the sides.

"Bring the ingredients back and I have the rest of the herbs."

"I'll go tomorrow, so I can say goodbye to everyone." Kagome muttered, running a finger along Inuyasha's jaw. His breathing had gotten louder and it didn't take up much energy for him to sit up. He opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to get the cure for this awful poison." Kagome whispered slowly.

"Alone?" He seemed worried. She nodded.

"No. What if you run into a demon? I-I won't be there to protect you..." He stared at her for a moment.

"I need to go to Goshinboku than a cave, just outside the village. I don't think it will take me that long. You have nothing to worry about. Now sleep." She ordered.

"Inuyasha, listen to Kagome. You should be sleeping, not mouthing off. I'll leave ye two alone again tonight. No fighting." Kaede stood from her sitting position and left the hut once again. There was a long awkward silence. Kagome yawned and stretched. She closed her eyes momentarily and lied down on the floor with her hands behind her head.

"You can sleep if you want too. I don't think it'll get anymore interesting." Inuyasha said calmly.

"O.K. but you have to promise to wake me if something's wrong. O.K.?" She rolled onto her side and looked at him with a strong expression.

"Fine. Fine. I promise" She smiled weakly and fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha lied there for a couple of minutes, unable to draw his eyes from her. She was so close. He could feel her feet brushing his as she moved around a little bit and finally rolled right into him.

His breath caught as his arm wrapped around her slender form, as if it had a mind of its own. He felt a blush rise as she turned into him more. She nuzzled into his chest and breathed deeply. He smiled, she was so peaceful. Inuyasha felt bad that this was all his fault. If he hadn't stolen the jewel from Kikyou or fallen for Naraku's tricks than this innocent girl wouldn't be caught up in this mess.

But without Kikyou's death, his sorrow and Kagome's mistake, Inuyasha wouldn't have had hope in love once again. He wouldn't have fallen for another person.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you two still in here?" the little fox demon peeked inside the door and came in as if it were his own home. He scurried across the floor. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and pretended to be asleep.

"Hmph. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Inuyasha. Kagome probably just wanted to get rid of me! Kaede isn't even here!" He whispered in a very cross voice. _Kagome wanted to get rid of you because she's probably figured out it was a bad idea to take a kid along on a trip that could kill him. _Inuyasha thought bitterly as something fuzzy passed by his nose.

He opened an eye carefully and found Shippo snuggling in between him and Kagome. He growled low and closed his eyes again, not wanting Shippo to wake Kagome and her to move away from him.

"Mmm... Sit boy..." Kagome muttered rolling away from Inuyasha.

_CRASH_

"Oowwwww!!!" Inuyasha wailed not caring if he woke the entire village.

"Kagome!" He yelled rubbing his nose and sitting up.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I must have said it in my sleep." She answered groggily.

"It's O.K." She sat up as well and something fuzzy brushed her foot. Kagome let out a screech and nearly jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

"What! What's wrong?" He yelled frantically standing and shaking out the blanket. Shippo went flying half way across the room and landed with a thud onto the floor.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled picking him up and sitting him on her lap.

"What's wrong? Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Only I couldn't find a place to stay. So I came here! To see if you and Inuyasha were fighting. I saw Inuyasha but I didn't see you so I looked around for a little bit and found you!" _He's so young._ Kagome thought bitterly, missing Inuyasha's arms.

"He's not staying here." Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. He came up behind Kagome and looked at the little demon over her shoulder. She turned her head to see where Inuyasha was and nearly knocked her head into his.

"Well than where else is he going to stay?" She said trying not to blush at their sudden closeness.

"Not here." Inuyasha seemed extra irritable and Kagome didn't want to push him.

"Fine." She stood, took a couple more blankets from a corner and picked up Shippo.

"Come on Shippo, We'll camp under the stars. Does that sound like fun?" She took her big yellow backpack and started for the door.

"I-I didn't mean you Kagome. I-I only meant Shippo had to leave." Inuyasha whispered trying to stop her.

"He's only a kid. He can't be alone for very long. What else am I supposed to do? You should get some quiet anyways." He could tell she was upset. Inuyasha nodded quietly and sat back down on the mattress, utterly defeated.

"Kagome? How come you and Inuyasha never get along?" Shippo asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. He can be so selfish and uncaring sometimes But other times he isn't. Other times he's sweet and actually cares."

"But when I came to look for you, you guys looked pretty happy lying there together. I don't get it? Is that one of those times when Inuyasha isn't being a jerk?"

"You'll understand when you're older Shippo. Don't worry." Kagome picked out a nice spot, just inside the forest. The ground was damp, but not soaked, which was a good thing. Kagome dropped her bag and all the blankets. She laid out all the blankets and lied down.

Shippo curled up on a corner and fell asleep instantly. Kagome on the other hand lay awake for a bit than finally fell asleep, swiftly drifting into a dream.

_I felt an arm linked in mine. I looked up cautiously and saw Inuyasha staring down at me. Immediately I looked down at my clothes. Everything was in order, I wasn't Kikyou. A smile crept across my face as Inuyasha noticed me looking at him. I let my head rest on his shoulder and looked out. We were sitting in a tree, looking out on Tokyo. All the lights and cars whizzing by with great speed. But everything seemed like it was in slow motion._

_It was quiet, the moon hung low in the sky, it lit up the entire city almost, as stars twinkled and went behind clouds. I sighed as the moon disappeared and was overtaken with clouds. I felt rain than strong arms carrying me, only Inuyasha wasn't moving and neither was I. _

_I tried to speak but words wouldn't form. Inuyasha just looked at me with a funny look in his eyes. Like when he looked at Kikyou, or thought about her. I looked around again. I was still me. This was for real. _

_The rain started to get harder, only it wasn't raining. The clouds had drifted away and the sky was clear. I pondered this for a little bit and realized something. I didn't feel like I was moving anymore. The motion had stopped and so had the rain._

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself back in Kaede's hut. She was wrapped inside a thick blanket, with a fire blazing in the centre of the hut. She rolled onto her side and looked around again. Shippo was close by, sleeping right next to her knapsack.

"Sorry. I guess I woke you." Inuyasha said sitting beside the fire.

"No-No. It's O.K. Did you carry me and Shippo back?" Her voice was low. She crawled across the floor and sat right next to Inuyasha.

"Ya. It's raining again. I uh. I didn't want you to catch a cold" He scratched his head and avoided her eyes.

"Thanks..." She felt the awkwardness in the air between them. They both did. Inuyasha sat quietly for a couple of minutes than started to shift around. He sat on his knees, than sat cross legged again and finally decided to lie on his side and prop his head on his hand.

Kagome lied next to him. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her stomach was doing back flips and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry I left the hut. You could have passed out again. It was a stupid idea. Shippo could have slept on the corner of the mattress, or we could have found a place for him." Kagome sighed and buried her head in the blanket. She was soaked.

"I yelled at Shippo. I told him to get out. I was being selfish. I guess I didn't realize you would go with him." Kagome could hear the sorrow in his voice. She smiled and rolled onto her back so she could look up at him. He coloured a bright red and Kagome laughed quietly.

"Kagome! Is this one of those times that Inuyasha isn't being a jerk?" it was Shippo. Kagome blushed madly and covered her head with the blanket. Shippo hopped on top and pulled it off.

"Yup! Just as I thought! Inuyasha you're so clueless it's sad. Can't you see Ka-" Kagome covered his mouth with her hand and blushed more._ I'm ruined. Inuyasha isn't going to speak to me again. Oh no!_ She panicked on the inside while Shippo squirmed and wriggled in her hand.

Inuyasha flushed as well and turned his back on the little demon and the ticked off miko. Kagome quieted Shippo down by giving him a lollipop and sitting him in a corner with some crayons.

"Well I'm probably not getting any sleep tonight." Kagome muttered picking up the blankets and lying down again. Inuyasha hadn't moved, they were in the same position, back to back.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Hoping she would fall asleep quickly.

* * *

AN: OK so maybe there was a little bit of info in there. Like Kagome going to find the cure for Inuyasha. Inuyasha caring about Kagome by bringing her in when it rained. And Shippo being a pest. So you guys know what to do!! R&R!! READ AND REVIEW! BTW sorry about the authors note at the top. It made no sense and had nothing to do with the story. ANYWAYS!! REVIEW!!

YOURS TRULY  
THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	4. Chapter 4

AN: come on only one review?? You guys can do better than that. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to all my wicked awesome reviewers who get lots of cookies! And maybe some juice! O ya. If inuyasha is part dog demon does that mean he can't have chocolate?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Kagome woke slowly. An arm was draped around her waist. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Shippo.

"Hiya Kagome! You're up? Is Inuyasha O.K.? He has his arm wrapped around you? Were you cold?" Shippo blurted out a little too loudly.

"Shhhh... Inuyasha's sleeping. Don't wake him." She pleaded hoping Inuyasha didn't wake from Shippo's noise.

"Hmmmm..." Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome closer to him. She let out a gasp. He was right against her.

"I'll save you Kagome! Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled throwing a blue ball of fire onto Inuyasha's hands that were positioned on Kagome's waist. He let out a yelp and let go of Kagome, causing her to roll onto her stomach.

"SHIPPO! YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU RUNT!" He jumped up and started hitting the kitsune on the head.

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Grrr!" Kagome yelled sitting up helplessly in between the two. She crossed her arms and yelled.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha was dragged down by the necklace. He tried to sit up but Kagome stopped him.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" She yelled watching Inuyasha fall deeper and deeper into the ground. She was so mad at the both of them.

"Osuwari!" She yelled one more time, so Inuyasha would stop trying to kill Shippo.

"Thanks Kagome!" The little demon yelled great fully.

"Shippo. Why don't you go see if Sango and Miroku are up?" She said cheerily secretly trying to get rid of him so she could apologize to inuyasha. The little demon ran out of the hut.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't know what else to do! You obviously weren't going to listen to me so I just yelled the first thing that came to mind!" She pleaded watching as he lifted his head.

"When are you leaving?"

"Pardon?"

"When are you going to go get the ingredients for the cure?"

"Oh. After breakfast probably." She played with a strand of hair by wrapping it around her finger.

"Be-be careful. O.K.? Don't be reckless, 'cause I won't be there to uh to protect you and all. I-I don't want to um. I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me-I mean all of us." He managed to spit out. Kagome stared at him for a couple of moments, taking it all in. Him sitting there scratching his head and squirming as if he had fire ants.

She felt a funny feeling reaching up from her toes, like fire. Kagome looked away quickly as Inuyasha noticed her staring.

"I should change your bandages and make some breakfast..." She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to move and disturb the moment. She was nervous of having to go to the hot springs on her own. It wouldn't take long but she had a funny feeling about leaving Inuyasha, like if she left he would do something stupid or she would wake up from this surreal dream.

* * *

"Bye! I'll be back soon! Inuyasha don't you dare do something stupid!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched as she disappeared into the forest.

The group dispersed among the village. Sango went off to rest with Miroku trailing, Shippo went on a trek for food, while Inuyasha found a nice low tree branch and sat there.

He was facing where Kagome had left, right on the edge of the forest. He was thinking._ I should have gone with her. She's so reckless. What if something happens? I won't be there. Sango should have gone. Did she bring her bow? Kaede told her where the hot springs were. Right?_ Thoughts and worries ping ponged around his mind like crazy little butterflies.

Inuyasha tried first to ignore all his worries, but this only lasted for so long. He finally gave in and tried to take his mind off it. Inuyasha tried to sleep. He lied down on the branch and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again and find Shippo, balancing on his stomach, trying to get his attention.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He whined.

"What!" Inuyasha said annoyed of being disturbed.

"Inuyasha. I'm hungry. Do you know where Kagome keeps the lollipops?"

"No. Go away." Inuyasha closed his eyes again but Shippo persisted.

"But Inuyasha!" He whined again.

"Go bug Sango or Miroku or something. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Inuyasha! I'm hungry!" Shippo whined again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up Shippo, just to drop him off the tree branch.

"Inuyasha!"

"Go bug Sango or Miroku I told you!" He moved around again and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome had gathered the sap and was now looking for the hot spring.

"Where is the hot spring?" She muttered to herself pushing a couple of branches away from the path.

"grrr... I'm getting nowhere." She turned around a couple of times and finally settled on an idea.

"I'll retrace my steps and go through the village to find Kaede." Kagome felt proud of the idea and retraced all her steps to find Goshinboku. She knew her way back from there.

_This tree holds so many memories._ She thought running her hand along the bark. She sighed and continued her journey through to the edge of the forest, and out the way she came.

"Kaede!" She yelled running towards the village. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting in a low branch. He jumped down and ran over to her.

"You're back already?"

"No. What did you want me gone or something?"

"No-No. I thought it would take a little longer is all."

"So you did want me gone!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were getting to it!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! Now si-"

"Kagome Inuyasha stopped your bickering." Kaede scolded, coming between the two.

"Kaede. I couldn't find the hot spring."

"That's because ye need to go through the village. The cave is this way." She walked off in the direction of the village and Inuyasha and Kagome followed, neither of them saying a word.

"Follow this path. Ye shall see the cave." Kaede pointed to a long narrow path leading from the village and into some foothills.

"Be careful Kagome. Who knows what lurks in the shadows." the old priestess warned while Kagome set off. More worried than anything now.

Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut and found Shippo drawing with the crayons Kagome had given him the night before, to distract him while he and Kagome slept.

"Inuyasha! I drew a picture! Do you want to see?"

"No."

"Come on! Please!"

"No."

"Please!" He whined more running over and shoving the drawing in Inuyasha's face, even though he had clearly said no.

"Look. Look. That's you! And that's Kagome!" Shippo pointed at the drawing. Right in the middle was Inuyasha holding Kagome by the waist, just like he had done that morning. Him and Kagome were both smiling really wide and looking up at each other.

Inuyasha flushed and looked away, focusing on a distant wall.

"Do you like my picture?"

"No."

"You're just jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Why would I be jealous!"

"I know! You're nervous! Nervous Kagome might hurt herself! Ya that's it."

"Is not! Go bug someone else!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and Inuyasha gave him a good whack in the back of the head with his fist.

* * *

Kagome walked swiftly through the path, turning back every so often to check if someone was following her. The cave was just up ahead. She could see the opening, the hot spring spilled out making steam rise. She took a deep breath and continued on.

She dashed up the hill and into the mouth of the cave. It was spacious and had tunnels leading off to mysterious places. Right in the centre was a giant pool of water. It smelled of herbs and salts and steamed like it was boiling. Kagome knelt down carefully and stuck the cup that Kaede had given her into the spring.

Kagome stood and turned on her heel to run out and down, only to run into someone. She looked up only to meet eyes with Kikyou.

"What're you doing here?" She spat readying an arrow and placing the cup on the ground carefully.

"Your efforts to cure Inuyasha are useless." She said calmly.

"What do you mean? I know the cure?"

"You shall see." With that the Miko disappeared into one of the tunnels.

Kagome stood in awe for a couple of moments, only to take off at a gallop. _This can't be possible. I know the cure. She must be trying to scare me is all._ She tried to calm herself but Kikyou's haunting gaze kept working its way into her mind. She continued to run the entire way back to the village, not stopping once until she got there.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango yelled chasing after her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked finally stopping.

"I don't know. I think he's in Kaede's hut with Shippo." Sango replied.

"Thanks!" Kagome took off again and bolted into the old Miko's hut to find Inuyasha sitting cross legged on the mattress with Shippo hopping around him and pestering the black haired Inuyasha.

Kagome ran inside and nearly rugby tackled the unsuspecting teen with a huge hug. She started to cry into his chest. Inuyasha hesitantly hugged her back but soon pulled away to ask what was wrong.

"I-I ran into Kikyou at the hot spring. She said that I couldn't help you. I got worried, I thought you had already died because of the poison!" She buried her face into his chest again and let out a couple more sobs.

"It's O.K. I'm O.K. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

AN: i thought the last line was sweet and i totally had to add it as the last line. wow that made no sense to me. i hope it made sense to you guys anyways sorry i havent updated in a little bit but well i kinda had stuff this weekend like my friend came over and we had a sleepover than i had to go to my grandparents what fun im being sarcastic anyways all i wanted to do this weekend was write and nothing else so i thought id finish the chapter and not torture you guys!! BE NICE AND REVIEW! O ya and if you know the answer to the top AN question than please answer!

YOURS TRULY

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	5. Chapter 5

AN: YAY! this is one of my better stories i think. this story has the most reviews! thanx to everyone who answered my question last chapter. hmm... so Inuyasha can eat chocolate. which episode did he eat chocolate in? if anyone has episodes for me to watch then pm or review them to me or whatever dosent matter. anyways read and review!!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Inuyasha. Stay close to the village. Don't you dare come to my era. Mom will kill me if she sees you like this. She'd never let me back down the well. I'll be back in a little while. I don't know how long it will take for the washing machine to wash all the clothes. I'll see you guys later! Sango watch out for Inuyasha!" Kagome waved goodbye to everyone quickly and took off on her bike.

She had delivered the hot spring water and sap to Kaede nearly two days ago, but in order for the cure to work she has to let it simmer and boil until ready, which could be any day now.

Kagome had reluctantly left Inuyasha, it was Kaede's idea. She had said that they needed time apart. Kagome had worked on getting his battered, beaten and bloody Hitoe sewn up, all that was left in the mending was a good washing and Kagome knew that could only be done in her time, with her washing machine, so she packed up the red hitoe some of her clothes as well as Sango, Miroku and Shippos clothes to give them a good wash.

The rest of the group had borrowed clothes from villagers while Kagome wore the priestess outfit. She continued down the path and towards the well, she parked her bike beside a tree and jumped down the well quickly, with the big yellow backpack tight to her chest.

"Grandpa? Do you know when Kagome will be back?" She could hear Souta's voice.

"Souta! I'm back!" Kagome threw the enormous bag over the lip of the well and climbed out carefully.

"Oh Kagome! You're back. Good. We just got some charms in that I would like you to test out." _oh so now I'm a guinea pig._ She thought rolling her eyes and picking up her bag. Souta and her grandpa were waiting outside the door of the shrine house for the well.

"Grandpa I can't really test out the charms just now. I have to get this laundry done quickly." Kagome dragged the bag into the house and down the hall to a large washing machine. She sorted it quickly and poured in the soap. Kagome turned a dial pulled out the knob and the water started to flow freely.

She dumped one load of clothes into the machine and walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare more food for the journey ahead.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked running up to him and sitting beside the outstretched human.

"Hmm?" He answered not bothering to open his eyes, for he was too busy lazing around in the sun.

"Do you think Kagome found my picture?"

"What picture?" He opened his eyes and looked over to the kitsune.

"The picture I showed you. The picture with you and Kagome together?" His thoughts flashed back a couple of days and he remembered the picture. It was of Inuyasha and kagome together lying on the matress, with Inuyasha's hands wrapped around her waist. He flushed a little at the memory but turned away before Shippo could notice.

"Ya I remember the picture. I don't know if she found it yet. Where did you put it?" Inuyasha said this more for Shippo's sake than his own. He couldn't care less if Kagome found the picture or not.

"I put it in her bag, in the front pocket! Do you think she'll find it?"

"Ya sure." For the past couple of days Inuyasha was trying to solve a problem. Kikyou had appeared to Kagome only to reveal a message of disaster. Supposedly Kagome and Kaede's efforts to cure inuyasha were pointless. He couldn't stop thinking of Kagome and how she was nearly killed by Sesshomaru. _Then again, it wasn't exactly Sesshomaru. It was more Kikyou's fault, she knew the poison._

He was starting to second guess his love. Yes he couldn't stop thinking about Kikyou, but he also couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. Kagome loved Inuyasha not matter what, even if he was just a half demon. While Kikyou wanted to change Inuyasha into something he did not want to become, a human. He couldn't stand being so vulnerable.

* * *

"Kagome? Oh you're home! Good. How is everyone? Is everything O.K. with you and Inuyasha?" Her mother questioned while Kagome worked on making five meals at once.

"Let's see. Shippo likes hot dogs. But Miroku likes Omelets. Sango will eat anything and Inuyasha likes Ramen and pickled radish. Hmmm..."

"Kagome? Is everything alright? You seem distracted?" Her mother approached cautiously and helped her daughter pack a ready made omelet into a green rectangular container.

"Oh. Ya mom I'm fine. Just a little busy." She didn't bother to look up. The washing machines timer went off and she dashed out of the kitchen.

"Mom! Can you watch the omelet for a minute?" She yelled continuing down the hall.

"O.K. Now I need to put this stuff in a bag. I don't have time to put it in the dryer so I can hang it to dry when I get back to Inuyasha's time. But which bag can I use?" She tapped her foot on the ground and ran upstairs.

"Now. I don't want my other stuff to get wet so where'd I put that bag Eri gave me...hmm" She said entering her room and tearing apart it apart, trying to find a bright pink beach bag she had received as a gift from Eri when she turned thirteen.

"Ah ha! I found it!"

"Kagome! The omelet is ready! DDo you want me to pack it away for you?"

"Thanks mom! I'll be right down! Would you mind putting it in my bag as well! Put it in the front pocket!"

"Alright! Finish your laundry and I'll clean up." She raced back downstairs and shoved the wet clothes into her bag. She put the last load of clothes into the machine and started it up again but not before she put in all the soap.

"Thanks so much mom. I'm nearly done." Kagome was now out of breath and slumped into a chair. Her mother was just putting the green container in her bag when a slip of folded paper fell out.

Kagome's mother carefully unfolded the paper and stared at it carefully. It was Shippo's drawing. The one of Kagome and Inuyasha together, Inuaysha with his arms around Kagome's waist, both looking at each other happily.

"Did you draw this Kagome?" She handed her the drawing and Kagome went wide eyed.

"No..." She searched quickly for some sort of identification on the drawing. Right in the corner was a little message and a name. The message was poorly spelt but legible.

To Kagoma and Inu yasha. I hope u 2 get a long like this mor ofen.

luv

Shippo.

"Aww... Shippo drew it for me." She whispered.

"Is that you and Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother roused her from her thoughts.

"Oh. Ya. Shippo drew it for me and Inuyasha."

"That's nice. Your father used to write poems for me."

"Kagome! Can I have some! That smells good! Please!" Souta ran in on her mother daughter moment and started to pick at the many containers of food.

"No! It's for us!"

"What do you mean _us?"_

"I mean Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and me!"

"Come on just a little bit!"

"Souta no!" Kagome shrieked slapping his hands away.

"Come on sis! Please!"

"No. Thanks for helping mom. I can take care of the re-" She was interrupted by the washing machines loud timer.

"I have to go empty the washing machine. Mom can you watch that Souta doesn't eat anything?" She didn't wait for her mother to answer. It had been nearly two hours since she had left the feudal era and she was beginning to get worried. What if something were to happen?

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone again in a low branch on a tree. _What if Kikyou had tried to lure me into getting hurt by putting Kagome in danger? What if she wanted Sesshomaru to actually kill Kagome? But why? Does she think I have feelings for Kagome and she wants to win me back? But I love... I love..._ He closed his eyes and hit himself on the head a couple times with his fist.

I'm so confused! Who do I love! Grrrr! This is so complicated! Why does this have to be so complicated! Kikyou wants me human. Kagome loves me for the way I am. She even said so. I'd do anything for both of them. Kagome is actual flesh and blood while Kikyou is grave yard soil. She'll never be the same. But Kagome is better than Kikyou. She's caring and always looks out for me.

He growled and closed his eyes only to be plagued with memories of Kikyou. Inuyasha jumped to the ground and let out a frustrated yell that sounded more like a yelp and slammed a fist against the tree.

"Why do I have to be so confused!" He yelled pounding the tree and finally sinking to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and sat there for a couple of moments. The memories of Kikyou soon drifted away and Kagome took over.

She was running towards him and crying. It was the night kumogashira had attacked, and he turned human. Kagome was so worried about him.

Inuyasha stood. Kagome had left a long time ago. She said that she would be back soon. How long is soon? He made his way back into the village. Most of the villagers stayed away from him. Some of the children tugged on his robes to ask him questions but other than those few he was left alone.

Soon the sun will set and the village will be enveloped in darkness. He walked through the gate and towards Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were sitting inside on the floor when he arrived.

"You're rather grumpy Inuyasha" Miroku said sipping on his tea.

"Miroku's right. You've been acting a little weird lately. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm perfectly O.K." He huffed leaning against one of the walls.

"Inuyasha! Do you think kagome found my picture yet? Hmmm? Do ya?" Shippo came out of nowhere and settled by Inuyasha's feet.

"I don't know O.K. Shippo!"

"But can't you go to her era and ask? Please!" He whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood straight. There was something wrong. He didn't feel right. Something was working its way through him. Like a bug. He felt pressure on his chest and fell to the ground.

He could feel himself changing. The youkai blood creeping up from deep inside of him. His claws grew and his fangs lengthened. _This can't be happening_ he thought drastically trying to stop from transforming. He tried to stop.

"S...Sango... Miroku! Help!" He cried shaking his head. His eyes turned blood red and thoughts of rage clouded inside of his head. He had no control over his body.

"Sango get away!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha could see what was happening. He could see Sango try to help him. He could see Miroku pulling her out of the hut. He could here the cries of fright as he followed them with inhuman speed.

Stop! I can't transform! I'll be killed! He yelled again trying to regain control, he clenched his fists. His transformation was not yet complete he could still fight what was inside of him. He shook his head again and focused on one thing. The thought was pushed out of his mind by the smell of blood.

His nose twitched.

"Blood" He whispered in a deep growl of a voice.

"I... Smell... blood!" Thoughts of turning back to normal were slayed as he dashed off in the direction of the scent.

* * *

Kagome threw her bag over the lip of the well and climbed out slowly.

"Hmm... Nearly sunset." She picked up her bags and hopped on her bike, heading into the village to see if Inuyasha was O.K.

She was nearly there when the bag carrying all the laundry hit her tire, causing her to fall off the bike with a thump.

"Great. Now I cut my knee."

* * *

"I... know... this... blood... K-Ka... gome..." His human part was fighting viciously with his demon side. He desperately wanted to regain control before his demon half got to Kagome.

I'll save you kagome! He thought as He took off.

* * *

"Hmm... It's not so bad. I can put a band aid on my knee when I get back to the village." She looked up at the sky. It had suddenly gotten dark, and not because it was night. Clouds had rolled in over the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain" She said cheerily continuing.

Kagome was close to the village when Inuyasha came charging out of nowhere. He didn't seem normal to her though. Her eyes grew wide. He had turned full youkai. But this change wasn't like the others.

He was still bandaged and wearing nothing but his hakamas but his hair was still jet black. His ears were white and stuck out like the moon on a clear night. His eyes were blood red and a little worried looking, but that hint of fear in his eyes was devoured by ravenous hunger for blood.

Kagome let out a shrill scream as he hit her head on, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close. His claws dug deep into her skin and she let out another scream.

"Inuyasha!" He wasn't there anymore. The demon side had completely taken over.

"You're mine now!"

* * *

AN: A little bit of suspense there. ha. Ya i felt like bein a little evil. dont hate me!! o and since kagomewelch missed out on the cookie chapter she can have a cookie now!! waves around a box of cookies screw that cookies all around to whoever reviews!!

LOVE

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ya im gonna be nice. im sorry for a couple screw ups on spelling and with the italics. my computers a little funny. anyways i dont know what runs through inuyasha's mind when he's changing into a youkai so i tried my best to capture the whole part about the blood and ravenous hunger so please read on!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Inuyasha and Kagome landed in a pile on the ground. His claws dug deeper into her skin as she tried to get away. Blood soon pooled around the two as each fought the other. Inuyasha's demon side deeply desired Kagome while she wanted to get away and find some sort of help for him.

"I-Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" She yelled letting the tears fall. She could no longer hold them back. His grip loosened a bit but he tightened his claws around her.

"You... You're mine! You're not getting away!" He yelled with his deep demonic voice. Kagome looked up and saw his eyes had cleared momentarily. She could see he was fighting. He was trying to keep her safe. His eyes welled as he gripped her waist more.

She whimpered but did not cry out. He stood and slung the miko over his shoulder. Kagome could see Sango and Miroku sneaking up behind him to save her.

"Kagome! We'll save you!" Sango cried readying Hiraikotsu and swinging it over her head. Inuyasha's ears twitched and a villainous smile spread across his face.

"She's mine!" Inuyasha spun around and hit Sango head on with his blood drenched claws. She flew backwards and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out running to her side momentarily.

"Inuyasha! This has gone on long enough! You've hurt Sango and Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you?" Miroku approached slowly causing Inuyasha's grip to tighten. Kagome screamed and Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're efforts are useless." The smile widened and Inuyasha threw Kagome to the ground. She was bleeding heavily and gasping for air. Salty tears streamed down her face as she cried out one last time.

"Inuyasha!" She was right by his feet, lying on her stomach, trying not to cry from the pain. He drew Tetsusiaga. Inuyasha seemed to be hesitating. Kagome closed her eyes and passed out. She could no longer keep her eyes open. She was far to dizzy and nauscious.

Inuyasha hesitated and shook his head. His eyes grew clear, his fangs formed into normal teeth, the marks on his face disappeared and his claws vanished. Inuyasha put his hand on his head for a moment. The ears were gone. He was human again.

"Ka-Kagome... Kagome!" He fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome can you hear me! Stay with me! Please. Don't die. I-I...I need you..." He pulled her close to his chest and stroked her hair gently._ Don't die because of me! Please. Stay alive... For me..._ Soon tears fell and he was crying.

He hadn't cried for someone else before and was surprised himself. Everything grew fuzzy, his vision blurred and everything went silent. He could only see Kagome in his arms. She woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open like a birds wings.

"Inuyasha? I-I... I lov..." Her eyes closed once more and she went motionless inside his arms. He pulled her close again and held her as if they would never see each other again.

"Ka-Kagome... I can't live without you..." He could no longer see anything and no longer feel Kagome in his arms.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan I presume?" Sesshomaru asked appearing from within the darkness. Kikyou looked up, a little surprised.

"Yes. Inuyasha just turned into a full demon. But that girl is with him? Won't she change him back?" She seemed to doubt Sesshomaru's power.

"You'll see doubting miko. You shall see..."

* * *

" K-Kagome. Where's Kagome! Kagome! Kagome where are you! Is she alive?" Inuyasha woke abruptly and yelled, sitting up too fast and successfully re-opening his wounds.

"Ahhh! Kagome! Kagome!!" He stood and ignored he pain, scanning the hut with pure determination.

"Shhhh... You'll wake her." Kaede said pulling Inuyasha back down. Futons were laid out on the ground. Sango and Kagome were both passed out and lying motionless. Inuyasha crept over to Kagome and knelt beside her.

She was bruised and cuts ran down her arms. He didn't dare check any further, for the blanket covered her from her elbows down. Her face was tear stained as she let out sharp breaths. He couldn't stand it, he had caused her all this pain. He had to be weak. He had to transform. He couldn't control it. His desire. His selfishness.

Inuyasha picked her up again and held her close. _Kagome. Don't you dare die on me. I need you. Not only as a shard detector. But... It's much more than that. I can't live without you! You mean so much to me!_

"I-Inuyasha? A-Are you alright?" He was startled to hear her voice.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed hugging her tight again.

"I-I was so scared. I thought you were gone." She reached up and hugged him back but winced and fell out of his arms.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes.

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not fine! You could have died! I could have killed you! I'm such an idiot."

"Inuyasha. We should treat your wounds again." Kagome attempted to sit up but fell back down.

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself again. I'll be O.K. Just rest."

* * *

"You call me a doubting Miko, yet my prediction was correct. What is your plan now Lord Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked watching the treacherous demon eye the pool of still water.

"Your prediction may be correct but that was not my plan. You shall see." He turned on his heel and stomped out of her sight.

* * *

"You seem to be troubled Inuyasha" Kaede startled him as he sat watching Kagome sleep.

"Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong." Miroku looked up from where he was sitting.

"Inuyasha. I can understand that you're upset over hurting Kagome, but you can't let that drag you down."

"You don't understand... I'm supposed to be protecting her. Not hurting her more."

"I think you've already done that Inuyasha. Before this incident. When you run after Kikyou, Kagome may seem to be O.K. but deep down Sango and I can see it. She cares for you." Inuyasha lowered his head. _Why doesn't Kagome just say no, don't go after Kikyou? But why do I keep going after her in the first place? This is all so confusing. I love Kagome but I also love Kikyou... Or are my feelings just for one. Are my feelings just for Kagome?_

_When she is injured I feel injured as well. Is there some sort of bond between us?_ He shook his head, mixing all the thoughts together and lied down on his back with his hands behind his head. _I feel so bad._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru. You still haven't answered my question. What is your plan?" Kikyou came after the demon.

"I said you shall see. When they come to our trap you'll find out what my plan is." He disappeared once more, only this time Kikyou did not pursue him. She stayed back.

"Kikyou-Sama!" Rin yelled running down the corridor of the cave. Jaken was following her closely.

"Rin! Do not bug Kikyou!" He yelled.

"It's alright Jaken."

"Kikyou! Can you come pick flowers with me? Please!" Rin asked looking up at the stone faced Miko. She nodded and Rin danced around her.

"I'll show you my favorite flower picking spot!"

* * *

"Inuyasha. Make yerself useful. Help clean Kagome's wounds." Kaede ordered.

"Soak the bandages in this before you put them on her." She handed him a pot filled with an ill smelling liquid. He made a face but took it without complaint.

"I need to check on your cure." She left the hut to tend to the large cooking pot kept just outside the hut. Kaede had moved the enormous pot outside of the hut when Kagome and Sango became injured. Miroku had left to find Shippo and Kirara, they had scattered when Inuyasha turned full youkai, and Sago was sound asleep on her mattress.

Inuyasha and Kagome were nearly alone. He carefully pulled the covers away from Kagome's slender body and soaked the bandage. With one hand the hanyou pulled up a little bit of her top, only to the top of the bandage which was already wrapped tightly around her torso. He snipped it off and gasped. _I... did this..._

* * *

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Look at these pretty flowers! Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like them?" Rin shoved a large bushel of flowers into her face. She gave a smile and nodded.

"What about these pretty blue ones? Or the red ones?"

"This herb is used for healing. Why don't you add this to your collection?" Kikyou handed the little girl a piece of grass the color of fire.

"Really?" Rin snatched it out of her hands and added it to the bunch. Rustling came from behind the two. They were secluded enough from the village that no one could find them unless they looked deep enough.

"Shippo! Kirara!" _It's that monk Inuyasha and Kagome travel with._ Kikyou pulled Rin close to her side and drew and arrow. Miroku emerged from within the brush and stood his ground.

"Kikyou." He spat narrowing his gaze.

"What is your business here?"

"I've come to find Shippo and Kirara. Nothing more."

"Don't trust him Kikyou!" Rin blurted out. Jaken was there in moments.

"Jaken take Rin back to the cave." Jaken nodded and dragged Rin off.

"But I want to stay with Kikyou-Sama! She whined.

"Your efforts to help Inuyasha are useless. It is too late."

"With Kagome by his side Inuyasha will be fine."

"Yes but what if she left his side?"

* * *

_I-I did this. I-I hurt Kagome..._ Inuyasha had to look away. Four large holes were punched into Kagome's side from Inuyasha's claws. Numerous bruises and scrapes were scattered across her stomach and a couple of insignificant cuts were on her cheeks and neck.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha ran his hand along her cheek.

"Inuyasha? What're you doing?" Sango's voice came from behind him and startled the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" She sat up.

"I'm re-bandaging Kagome's wounds. Nothing more." His expression went hard and he quickly wrapped the damp bandages around her stomach.

"What is that?" Sango attempted to move over to the pot but stopped and clutched her side.

"Some sort of healing herb. I'll go get Miroku." Inuyasha stood and without another word left the hut, walking towards the forest where Miroku was searching for the missing group members.

* * *

"What do you mean 'if she left his side?'?" Miroku's left hand inched towards the prayer beads.

"What if they were to be separated?" An evil smile appeared on her stone cold face.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. He came through the bush and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kikyou..."

* * *

AN: OK so i was nice and i updated. but dont think you can get off the hook that easily! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! please.

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ya im way bored and its like eleven at night. BTW what does ja ne mean?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

_"I think you've already done that Inuyasha. Before this incident. When you run after Kikyou, Kagome may seem to be O.K. but deep down Sango and I can see it. She cares for you..."_ Miroku's words echoed through out Inuyasha's mind as he stared into Kikyou's eyes.

She no longer had a spark hidden deep within her. She was gone. She would never be the same. He couldn't take it any longer.

"I have no business with you. Come Miroku." He sped off at top speed, leaving the houshi and the miko breathless. A smile crept onto Miroku's face. _Arigato Inuyasha. You made the right choice. _He thought proudly taking one last look at Kikyou.

He shook his head and followed.

* * *

Sango sat up on her futon, restless. She wasn't used to having to sit around. Kagome stirred beside her.

"I-Inuyasha... Inuyasha" She said dreamily.

"Please. No... Don't... leave... I love you..." She tossed and turned. Sango sat smiling. _She even dreams about him..._

"Oh. Sango! You're up. How are you feeling?" Miroku was oddly cheery.

"I feel much better." She gave a smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Inuyasha finally made the right decision. He-"

"Do you have to tell everyone we come across?" Inuyasha snapped entering the hut. That was the only acknowledge the other occupants got. He was determined to help Kagome. Some way. Some how.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?" He said softly.

"Uhh... Sango... Would you like to come for a walk with me? We should get you on your feet." Miroku didn't wait for an answer, he immediately helped Sango up and nearly shoved her out of the hut.

"I-Inuyasha... I... I've always..." She was engulfed in a dream, tossing and turning, shut out from the real world. Inuyasha shook his head and placed a hand on her forehead. She was sweating bullets and paler than a ghost.

He smiled weakly and dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Inuyasha... I-I love you! Don't leave... please" She said tossing and turning away from him. Inuyasha dropped the cloth.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

"Where did Kirara go? I haven't seen her since Inuyasha turned Youkai?" Sango leaned on Miroku as he held back from gripping her hip.

"Uhhh... I haven't seen her or Shippo since then. Unless..." He let his voice trail.

"Unless what?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru kidnapped Kirara and Shippo?"

"I hope not. That would be awful." She looked down. A familiar hand couldn't keep away any longer.

"Miroku!" Sango exploded, her hand making contact with his cheek.

"Come on!"

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? What did you just say? Kagome?" He touched her hand lightly, trying to wake her.

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" She sat up a little bit and brushed a couple stray hairs from her forehead.

"I'm here... H-How are you feeling? Any better than last night?" He was acting strange and constantly brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Ya, I feel a little better. My side finally stopped hurting. I'm so glad you're O.K. though, I could see you fighting Inuyasha. I'm glad you were still in there." She ran her hand down his arm. Her touch sent shivers running up his spine.

"If I hadn't changed back I could have killed you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened..." he let his voice trail and took an odd liking to his feet.

"Why did you change if you're human though?"

"I don't know. I thought all my youkai blood was gone because of the poison. I guess it's fighting back." He looked up momentarily than darted his eyes away and caught a glimpse of her beach bag in the corner. Kagome followed his gaze.

"I almost forgot. I fixed your kimono. I'm finished washing it. I'm not sure if it's dry or not though. You can wear it if you want." Inuyasha nodded and looked through the brightly colored bag, pulling out the red kimono. He found his white under shirt there as well and put that on before the hitoe.

"Uhh... Kagome? What were you dreaming about? Just now? Y-You were murmuring in your sleep. I-I didn't catch much though..." He finished pulling his kimono over his head and sat quietly. Kagome was silent, her dream came back to her in pieces than in a whole wave she was living it again.

_He looks so handsome, sitting across from me. I wonder why we're here_. Both Inuyasha and Kagome at opposite each other on her bedroom floor. Inuyasha wouldn't stop staring at her as she did her homework. He crawled over and played with her hair.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" He stopped and met her gaze carefully, coming to eye level with her and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Kagome? Do you love me?" All the air left her lungs. What was he thinking about? Why was he asking her this?

"I-Inuyasha I-I..." He stood and seemed hurt.

"You don't love me. I knew it..." He started to open her window.

"No! Don't leave! I love you!" The words left her mouth in a flurry and slurred together a bit. He was still, she could see his hand slide down from the window. He turned and smiled, than jumped and sat right in front of her.

"Are you sure you love me?"

"Of course I love you! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!" he nodded and stood again, walking over to the window.

"Inuyasha! I love you! Don't leave! Please?" She stood and ran over to him.

"I'm not leaving."

That's when she woke up. The last thing Kagome remembered was Inuyasha getting closer.

"Oh... What did I say in my sleep?" she got worried and looked around a bit.

"Something about me. You kept whispering my name over and over again and something about you've always. That's all I heard." He was lying through his teeth but he didn't know what else to say. By the way Kagome you confessed your love to me while you were sleeping. That would be fun.

"Oh right I remember I dreamt about a picnic and how I've always loved... Ramen noodles! yum yum!" _I hope he can't tell I'm lying. Please please._

"O.K. just asking."

"Inuyasha. Kagome I think Shippo and Kirara were taken by Sesshomaru!" Sango and Miroku burst into the hut.

"What?"

* * *

"Look Lord Sesshomaru! I picked you some flowers! Do you like them?" Rin ran circles around the demon. He was staring into a shallow, still pool of water.

Rin peered closer and saw four people sitting across from each other. One was dressed in all red, the second in purple houshi robes, the third was in a demon slayers attire while the fourth was in come sort of weird clothes she knew well.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look! It's Inuyasha and Kagome!" She pointed and stopped skipping. He looked up.

"I know Rin." The demon looked over to a corner of the dark damp cave. He was checking on there captives. Both were still sound asleep. The two tail was curled around a small kitsune.

"I know."

* * *

"What would Sesshomaru want with Kirara and Shippo?" Inuyasha asked completely forgetting about his and Kagome's conversation.

"We haven't figured that out yet. I'm nearly positive that Sesshomaru and Kikyou have them held hostage." _Kikyou..._ Inuyasha shook his head violently do rid him of her glare. The same glare she had given him before nailing him to a tree.

"I think they're right Inuyasha. We have to save Kirara and Shippo." Kagome stood and took her bow from the convenient spot Kaede had placed it.

"You're not coming with me Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly stepping in front of her.

"Yes I am. Inuyasha, you might need me." She looked up at the tall hanyou standing before her.

"Kagome. Ye should listen to Inuyasha fer once. He's right. Ye shouldn't leave the hut." Kaede startled them all.

"You don't understand. I left Inuyasha once when he was under the poison and look what happened." She motioned towards her and Sango.

"Fine. You can come. But stay close. I don't want you getting hurt. If you want to come back tell me and we'll leave." Inuyasha crouched down and let Kagome climb onto his back.

"Are you sure you can carry me? Are you strong enough?"

"I may be human but I'm still stronger than you."

"Wait. Inuyasha, drink this." Kaede handed him a small stone cup filled with a sweet smelling amber liquid. He sloshed it around and downed it in one gulp.

"Not bad. What is it?"

"The cure. It should start to work soon. Be careful you two." She waved goodbye and watched as Inuyasha ran off.

* * *

The cave was dark and damp. The pool of water had ripples running across it, mixing both the hanyou and the miko's reflections.

"Be careful Kagome. Stay behind me." He let her down and sniffed the air carefully.

"This way." She readied her bow and followed him down a long tunnel. They didn't travel long, for the person they were looking for was right there, standing in the open. As if he knew they were coming.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru let his words drawl as he laughed a little bit.

"I know you came for that brat of a demon and the two tail." He held up both Kirara and Shippo.

"Hand them over!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsusaiga and taking a menacing stance. Surprisingly the fang transformed even though he was still in his human state.

"I see this Miko has been taking care of you" Sesshomaru didn't seem to care.

"Too bad all her work will go to waste." He formed a long slender beam of light that cut through Inuyasha's fire rat robe and sliced his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running out from behind him.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled trying to wriggle free of Sesshomaru's grasp. Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it expertly at the demon.

"You dare challenge me?" He said cockily throwing the prisoners to the ground. Inuyasha watched for a second as Sesshomaru took aim as well.

"DIE!" Inuyasha yelled attacking his half brother with all the force he could stand. Sesshomaru, caught off guard turned met Inuyasha's sword, nearly getting sliced in two if it wasn't for his quick action reflexes.

"Ha ha. You meager half demon." Kagome let her arrow fly and hoped it wouldn't hit Inuyasha for he was dangerously close to her target. The arrow pierced Sesshomaru's arm and continued its journey to hit the wall and disintegrate.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's sword and writhed in pain.

"DIE KAGOME!" The oh so familiar Miko's voice rang deep through the cavern. Kikyou appeared from within the darkness and let go of the arrow hat was perfectly aimed for her re-incarnation. It glowed blue and purple like mad. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Kagome could see the arrow, she could hear Shippo's cries to move, and Inuyasha's pleads to run. She was caught like a deer in headlights. Her body was in shock. She scarcely let out a breath.

The arrow hit the target and kagome flew backwards into the cold stone wall of the cave. She slunked to the ground and tried to open her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over, ignoring all danger and cradled her dyeing form in his arms.

"Kagome! Stay strong! Don't leave me! Please! I need you!" he held her head close and started to cry only slightly before catching himself.

"I-Inuyasha... I-I lov..." her head lolled back and her eyes closed. She was no longer breathing. Inuyasha hugged her close again, removing the arrow protruding from her stomach and whispered something softly into her ear.

"I love you too Kagome... I always have..." A feeling was working its way up through his body. The air was pushed out of his lungs and a pressure mounted on his chest... He was changing once again.

* * *

AN: HA HA! don't worry this isn't the last chapter! theres still more! but... will kagome be revived...

XOXO

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: anyways people have been yelling at me cause I killed off Kags. ya I got a hell of a lot of it from my friend. it went something like "WHAT! YOU KILLED KAGOME! BUT THAN WILL INUYASHA FALL IN LOVE WITH KIKYOU! YOU CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAGIC THAT WOULD BE! THE WORLD MAY FALL APART! PLEASE DO NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" so ya. please dont yell at me.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. A tear fell and rolled down her cheek. He clenched his fists and tried to get rid of the awful feeling in his stomach. The youkai in him wanted out. And it wanted out now. He could no longer control his desires, they had fully enveloped him in a place of no escape.

His eyes turned blood red with ravenous hunger, the air was pushed out of his chest as he tried to fight it. Inuyasha let out a growl and turned to Sesshomaru, placing Kagome onto the ground.

"You have something I need" His deep demonic voice bounced off the walls and echoed like mad.

"Ha. You pathetic little thing..." Sesshomaru took out Tensaiga as if gloating. With lightning fast reflexes, Inuyasha took the sword from his boasting brother and laughed.

"Pathetic little thing eh?" His nose twitched and his ears swiveled. _Ka-Kagome... Hang in there... _He could sense Sesshomaru preparing to attack. In an instant he sent his half brother flying into a wall. Kikyou readied an arrow, Inuyasha could hear the rope being pulled back and finally a twang and a whiz of the arrow flying through the air.

He jumped out of the way and watched the glowing arrow hit a wall and shatter.

"Inuyasha! You will come to hell with me! Now that my pathetic incarnation is gone. I can save you! You can live with me forever!" She seemed desperate.

"N-No!" The youkai blood had died down slightly he could control his actions now. Only some. Inuyasha turned his back to the priestess and knelt beside Kagome. He could see the gate keepers of hell saying silent prayers and pacing around her dainty body.

With a swift swing of the sword they were gone. Everything was silent. A small cough and a sputter interrupted the silence. Kagome sat up and Inuyasha attacked her with a warm embrace. The youkai blood was still fighting to regain control, but he wouldn't let it.

"Ka-Kagome..." He whispered into her hair. His eyes cleared. She could feel clawed hands running up and down her back and smiled.

"I-Inuyasha? You're-you're back to normal." He looked down at his clawed hands and smiled a little.

"Ya. I am..."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo's squeak came at a surprise. He was sitting against a wall behind where Sesshomaru had landed when Inuyasha hit him with his claws. Now, Sesshomaru was gone.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried standing and running over to the little Kitsune. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Kagome! You're O.K! I thought you were a goner a second ago! Is this a time when Inuyasha isn't being a jerk?" She looked back to where Inuyasha was kneeling and nodded.

"This is one of those times that Inuyasha isn't being a jerk." She gave a warm smile and walked back over to Inuyasha. After a few steps she wobbled and finally fell straight into Inuyasha's outstretched arms.

"I'm-I'm sorry" She muttered trying to stand again, only Inuyasha had already picked her up.

"What're you sorry for?" He spat looking around suspiciously. _He's looking for Kikyou..._

"N-Nothing. I'm sorry I'm being such a pain..."

"You're never a pain. Don't say that." His voice was stern but Kagome could pick out a hint of compassion.

"We should really get back to the village." He nodded and took off out the mouth of the cave and down the hill with Kirara trailing behind them.

* * *

" Miroku? Do you see Inuyasha and Kagome yet?" Sango's voice was tinted with worry as both her and Miroku sat under a tree waiting for the demon and the miko to return.

"No. Not yet... Hold on! There they are!" The houshi stood quickly and took Sango's hand, pulling her over to the two. Kirara and Shippo were close, both demons were in Kagome's arms as Inuyasha carried her bridal style back to Kaede's.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango yelled.

"What happened? Are you two alright?" She was breathless as they entered the small hut. Inuyasha set Kagome down and she looked around nervously, everyone was staring at her.

"We found Kirara and Shippo. Sesshomaru had them both. Ki-Kikyou was there, in the cave I mean and..." She stuttered and couldn't exactly finish her sentence. A thought hit her. _Inuyasha saved my life. I owe him so much, for always saving me from harms way and now he literally saved me from never waking up..._

"It's alright Kagome. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." Sango said quietly. Miroku walked over to the fire that was already burning and made some tea for everyone.

Shippo sat in a corner playing with Kirara as if nothing had happened. Sango was beside Kagome, both girls were against the wall on a futon, and Miroku and Inuyasha were on the other side of the hut sitting cross legged and eating ramen noodles that Inuyasha had made. Kagome had taught him how to make them. He was so proud of himself, but he didn't let anyone know that. He couldn't.

Night was quickly approaching. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since the caves. Shippo was still playing with the crayons that Kagome gave him on the night of the storm, when Inuyasha was still poisoned. He was busy and didn't sense the tension.

Miroku and Sango were sneaking glances to each other, pleading little glances that spoke for themselves. The two were interested in what happened in the caves.

"We-We should get to sleep" Sango suggested. She stood but Kagome stopped her.

"You can stay here? There's a little bit of room?" Sango nodded. She didn't want to leave Kagome, Sango knew something was wrong.

* * *

The sun had gone down and the moon hung high in the sky. Everyone was drifting to sleep. All but Inuyasha and Kagome. It got to a point that Inuyasha left the hut, but Kagome knew where he was going. She stood silently and tip toed out of the hut, but not before noticing Shippos crayon drawings.

Everyone was smiling in all of them. Sango and Miroku were laughing while Inuyasha and Kagome were smiling goofily at one another.

"I wish that was real life..." She whispered continuing out of the hut and down to Goshinboku. Inuyasha was perched high above where she was standing. Of course, the hanyous favorite branch was the highest one in all of the tree. She sighed and started to climb the enormous tree, but soon made too much noise and her surprise ambush attack was wasted.

Inuyasha jumped down from his resting place and stood before her.

"I would just like to say one thing. I don't care if you say don't but without you I would have died in those caves. Inuyasha I owe you big time. Thank you..." She let her voice trail and stared into his honey colored eyes. For once she saw he was scared.

Before she could walk away, big strong arms wrapped themselves around her thin frame. Inuyasha gripped her waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and stayed like that for a long time, breathing in her scent and loving the way she felt against him.

Finally he pulled away, his hands not leaving her waist.

"You-You scared me Kagome" The words shocked her. Never in her life had she thought she could scare Inuyasha. Annoy to breaking point yes. But scare was out of the question. He could tell she was beyond shocked.

"I mean back in the cave. When Kikyou shot that arrow I could have torn her apart. She wanted to kill you because she knows. She can tell... She can tell that I-I... I..." He stuttered and had to stop. He was searching for words and squirming like a bug.

"I care about you. I hate it when I'm not strong enough to protect you or you get hurt. Something inside me says you could have done better, you could have saved her. This time I actually felt what it would be like if I lost you." He buried his face in her neck again.

"I never want to feel that again Kagome. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy." She could barely hear him but she could sense he meant every word. Every breath he took seemed to send shivers down her spine.

"Inuyasha I am happy. I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm happy when you show you care." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? You're not embarrassed that a priestess is being seen with a lowly half demon?" He looked deep into her eyes. The expression on his face illegible.

"I can't believe you thought I was embarrassed around you. Inuyasha you must promise me that you won't think of that again. O.K.?" She gave a warm smile. Inuyasha kept staring at her than pulled her close again.

"I promise Kagome. I promise..." _I promise I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise to protect you. To love you._

* * *

AN: Ok I didn't want you guys to kill me massacre me or slaughter me without mercy so I made a quick update that is really short and I am ashamed at how short it is so please do not kill me for its length! I am sooooo tired cause I started it at... wow 2 am last night and ended it today after school which was hell cause I didn't sleep last night thank you very much. Anyways review please! And if you review you get a reply and a cookie. No 2 cookies. No 3! Just review pretty please with all the cookies in the world on top!

XOXO

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I got a hundred reviews i got a hundred reviews i got a hundred reviews. Neaner neaner neaner! Ha! I feel so proud wow im such a dork. this is probably my most popular story! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:**

She was there. Right there. So close. Kagome was lying in Inuyasha's lap, sound asleep, dead to the world. He sat and stared at her, not wanting the sun to rise. Not wanting to break the moment.

Inuyasha was leaning up against a wall in the hut and staring at the sleeping miko. He noticed everything about her. Everything included that she slept with her mouth open and tended to slur words in her sleep. Sometimes he could catch incoherent phrases escaping her lips.

One time she was whispering about giant ramen boxes trying to destroy Tokyo the next she was mumbling something about if a train left Kyoto at three and a train left Paris at four, what ocean would they meet up at and what was Sango's favorite color.

He actually enjoyed whispering random things back to her. At one point in the night he made up a story about dog food being banned because it was demeaning that dogs couldn't have real food like humans. He heard someone stir and saw Sango sit up.

"Inuyasha?" She wiped sleep from her eyes and yawned. The hanyou looked up and saw her crawling over.

"Inuyasha. What happened before you and Kagome came back? She seemed really jumpy and quiet?" Sango sat against the wall next to him.

"First you have to promise not to flip out and second, keep quiet, I don't think Kagome wants to talk about it."

"I promise."

"When we were at the caves looking for Shippo and Kirara, Sesshomaru was there and felt like putting up a fight. Kagome saw me struggle and tried to hit Sesshomaru with an arrow. Kikyou came out from where she was hiding and... She tried to... she killed... Kikyou killed Kagome." He paused as Sango sat with horror, shock and confusion crossed her face.

"But... than how?" She pointed at the sleeping Kagome.

"I transformed into a demon just after she died and stole Tensaiga from Sesshomaru. I couldn't watch her die. She was so helpless. I'm gonna kill Kikyou next time I see her." He clenched his jaw and nearly slammed his fist against the wall.

"Your feelings for Kikyou have changed?" Sango yawned.

"She tried to kill Kagome than drag me down to hell with her." His voice was mono tone but his eyes flashed with pure anger.

"I see. That's a yes than?" Inuyasha nodded. He still felt a little bit for Kikyou, but he just couldn't get rid of the fact that she tried to kill both him and Kagome on more than one occasion. She wasn't the same. Naraku had changed her for the worse. He loved the old Kikyou, not the walking emotionless clay pot she was now.

"Hai. It's a yes." he looked down carefully Kagome was still sound asleep.

"If your feelings have changed about Kikyou, than what about Kagome? Do you love her?" Sango tried to read his face. He was blushing and trying to look away casually so she wouldn't notice.

"N-No. Why would I like Kagome?" His voice faltered a bit. Kagome moved around in his lap and sat up. She looked deep into his eyes, hugging him around the neck tightly and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her back and Sango scooted away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kagome hugged him close for a long time and finally broke away.

"Arigato. Inuyasha" She had the urge to say _my_ Inuyasha but her timidness won the battle over the boldness that so eagerly wanted to escape.

"You're welcome Kagome." He said endearingly. Sango crept away and lied down next to the houshi. She didn't want to risk stepping over the hanyou. Sadly Miroku had wandering hands while he slept.

"Hentai! Pervert! You perverted monk!" Sango yelled jumping up and swatting his hands away from groping her behind.

"But my dear Sango!" He cried out standing to meet with her angry eyes.

"Pervert!" Her hand made contact with his face. Kagome laughed hysterically as Miroku went down hard on the futon.

"Kagome-Chan. You're up" Miroku stood and rubbed his hand printed cheek.

"Hai. I'm up." She calmed down a little as Sango sat cross legged. Kagome could almost see the anger rising off her body.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me houshi-sama." She said without even turning around to see the hentai getting closer.

"But my dear Sango! I was just admiring your perfect body!"

"More like groping" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear and she let herself giggle a little.

"Inuyasha I see you and Kagome have been getting along a little better since you came back from the caves."

"Don't push it hentai" Sango pulled him to the ground before he could walk over to the unusually nice hanyou. Kagome still sat in his lap. Both Sango and Miroku stared for a moment but quickly looked away. Miroku was wondering why the two were so touchy towards each other. Usually Inuyasha never showed Public Display of Affection (PDA come on people you know what I'm talking about).

"Uhh... Inuyasha? May I have a word with you?" Miroku pulled the reluctant hanyou outside while both Sango and Kagome sat, starting on some breakfast.

"What is it monk?" Inuyasha spat.

"You and Kagome have been acting strange around one another. Did you finally say your feelings to her? Did you finally tell her you love her?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha wide eyed and wanted to know more.

"What! Baka! Why would I say that! It's not like I-I..." His voice got really low before he continued. "_Love_ her or anything... I mean come on! It's Kagome we're talking about" He scratched the back of his head and avoided the monk's suggestive looks.

"You're so stupid. Inuyasha. Kagome likes you. Don't you see that? Why was it when she left that you turned demon? Thought of that? It was because you didn't want her to leave. You never do. Inuyasha what would you do without her?" Miroku's question hit hard. He had felt awful when he had lost her for no more than a couple of minutes. What would he do if he lost her for good? Or worse, she ran off with another guy...

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright!"

"Wolf..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, letting his claws dig deep into his skin and causing blood to pool in his hands.

"Kagome! I heard what happened! If I were there nothing would have happened to you. But since it was this mutt instead of me... Well you remember what happened! We could have lost you forever!" Kouga knelt beside the shocked miko and took her right hand, stroking it gently.

Inuyasha and Miroku both re entered the hut and nearly passed out. Inuyasha immediately grabbed the demon by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of the way. He sat next to Kagome protectively and growled.

"Kagome! I don't understand why you're still with this mutt... I mean he's a half demon and not a pure blood like me." Kouga jabbed his thumb into his chest and crossed his arms.

"K-Kouga! We... We tried to catch up... but... Too fast... hill... giant bear..." Hakkaku breathed leaning against the wall of the hut. Ginta wasn't far behind him.

"I told you guys not to wait up! I had to come and see if my woman was O.K.!" Kouga erupted staring both demons down.

"_Your_ woman! I don't see your mark or smell your horrid stench on her you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back. His voice so loud all the occupants of the hut covered there ears except for Kouga.

"Oh and I don't see your mark either! Not that she'd mate with a half breed mutt like you!" Inuyasha was silent and clenched his jaw.

"Well you never know" He breathed hiding his face with his bangs. Kouga sat next to Kagome once more and hugged her dramatically.

"Oh Kagome! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!"

"But... Inuyasha saved me. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now." She breathed. Kouga stopped and looked up.

"Oh... Well..."

"That's right scrawny wolf! I saved her! You hear that?" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, taking a very dominant stance as he stared at the wolf. Kouga backed up a little and relaxed his arms.

"I'm sticking around for a little bit. You never know with mutt face." He leaned close to Kagome and whispered something into her ear. "He may go after Kikyou again..." he let his voice fade as her face dropped. _K-Kouga's right. He was looking for Kikyou back in the caves after he revived me... He was... Sad... because he couldn't see her..._

* * *

AN: ok. Now i have... 106 reviews! I so want 130! Tell your friends! please please please! o and check out some of my other stories im thinking of posting one about a girl named Kaori whos the daughter of inu and kag. only she dosen't know about their past and goes from the US or Canada (you choose. i dont specify) to Japan and falls down the same well kagome did. only she figures something out... ha if enough people would read it ill post it. so review and tell me what you think!

XOXO

The true spirit of chaos


	10. Chapter 10

AN: 119!! Yay! im such a nerd! I was sooo happy when i got like 10 reviews! You guys are freaking awesome.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_Inuyasha will never stop thinking about Kikyou. I've realized that, but he saved me... he didn't pull away when I hugged him this morning or say stop saying thank you like he always does... maybe there's a little hope between us..._

A little voice in the back of Kagome's mind put up a red flag. _Don't get your hopes up..._it said with caution. Kagome's face fell once more. She looked from her feet to the tall handsome silver haired half demon standing before her. Her eyes drifted next to her to the wolf demon.

Kouga stared with pure intensity in his eyes. He didn't want to look away. He couldn't. Inuyasha stared down at the scrawny wolf.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing the wolf by his neck again.

"I'm only speaking the truth mutt face. You're going to go after that dead miko while Kagome tries to smile and make everything better! You always do!" Kouga yelled back swatting Inuyasha's clawed hands away from his neck.

Kagome tuned everything out. She couldn't hear anything. Not the yelling of the dominant demon and hanyou or the yelling of the demon slayer and monk. She sat motionless on the floor, propped up against the wall. She was tired, weak, depressed slightly.

"Ka-Kagome?" A little voice said. Shippo crawled up her leg and onto her lap.

"Kagome. I'm glad you're O.K. I was really scared in the caves. Inuyasha scared me. He whispered something that I could kind of hear. He said I something you..." Shippo nuzzled into her and Kagome went wide eyed.

* * *

Kagome was silent for nearly the entire day, only speaking when spoken to. She sat in the same spot with one thing on her mind. What was the word Inuaysha had said? Was it love or hate? Was he mad at her than? Did he say I hate you? Did he say I love you? If he had said I hate you than why did he? Was it because she shot the arrow at Sesshomaru and got in the way?

Was Shippo wrong? Did Inuyasha really say that? She was so confused that soon she broke down to tears. Everyone stopped fighting and gathered around her.

"Ka-Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha tried softly, brushing his hand on hers.

"Don't. You'll hurt her feelings more! You're probably the one who made her cry you big oaf." Kouga said sternly.

"What was that wolf? I'm the one who made her cry! It was probably you! You're the one who literally forces himself on her!" They were at it again. Bickering like children.

Kagome tried to stop crying. She held her breath and buried her head in her hands. Sango tried to sooth her by offering her shoulder. Kagome took it gratefully. Kirara mewed softly and ran up Sango's shoulder, peering at Kagome carefully. She gave another soft mew and licked the tears from the mikos face. Kagome laughed light heartedly and wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango said quietly.

"Hai... I'm... I'm alright... for now." Kagome whispered back.

"Inuyasha told me about what happened in the caves. I'm so glad you're alright..." Sango let the words sink in.

"Does... Miroku know?"

"No. I'm surprised Kouga knows. Someone must have told him." Kagome nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Kaede-sama." Miroku took a quick bow as the old miko entered her hut.

"Inuyasha, Kouga will you two stop fighting" She said sternly coming straight for Sango and Kagome.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Kagome nodded again. She was only confused and tired, nothing else was fazing her.

"Good. I was worried. I heard about what happened." _News travels quickly in this village..._ She thought bitterly. Inuyasha meant well, he only wanted to tell Sango what had happened to her friend, but in doing so he let the news spread like wild fire.

* * *

Kaede set up more futons and made a light supper. Kouga had insisted on staying beside Kagome the entire night, which meant Ginta and Hakkaku would be staying as well. When the sun set everyone readied themselves for bed.

Sango and Miroku stayed elsewhere with Kirara and Shippo. Somehow Miroku had bargained his way into one of the villager's homes.

"I'm sleeping beside her mutt face!" Kouga yelled stealing the futon beside the one Kagome had slept on the night before.

"I'm the one who saved her!" Inuyasha rebut led.

"I can sleep in between you two" Kagome sat in the centre of the two and climbed under the covers they were forced to share. _If Kouga wasn't here I could sleep next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone._

"Kouga? Where can we sleep?" Ginta came over timidly.

"There's a mat over there you two can share" Kouga snapped. They crawled over and lied down next to each other, curling up and sharing the blanket. Inuyasha sat on his futon and lied back with his hands behind his head.

"I'll be here to protect you Kagome" Kouga whispered lying next to her as well.

"I heard that wolf!"

"Well at least someone's here to protect her!"

"I can protect her just fine!" Kagome tuned the bickering two some out and covered her head with the blanket, swiftly falling asleep.Kouga and Inuyasha continued to fight until finally they became tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Something was coming closer. The scent tickled Inuyasha's nose, causing him to open and eye.

_She's close. _He turned and saw Kagome, curled up next to him, her mouth open slightly, breathing in a steady rhythm. Her scent filled his nose momentarily but was soon blocked by the scent of the person he currently loathed. Kikyou.

Inuyasha stood and tip toed over the sleeping girl and obnoxious demon. He was outside and running full speed. Inuyasha saw the undead miko pacing by the Goshinboku.

"Kikyou" He growled in a low hush. Her head snapped up and met with harsh amber eyes. He couldn't see anything. No life, no death, no warmth, no love. Her face was expressionless as she leaned forward, into his arms. Collapsing within his grasp, as if she couldn't keep going.

His heart yearned for the old Kikyou. The Kikyou filled with warmth and love for everyone and everything. He closed his arms around her and stood silent, something came over him, he felt calm.

* * *

Kagome woke quietly. She had enough with sleep. She was wide awake and ready to go. Only no one else was up. It was late at night with no one stirring but her. She looked over to where Inuyasha had been sleeping, only to find the mat empty.

She crawled over Kouga and out the hut. Kagome had an idea of where he might be, but she wasn't sure. She was scared to see what was happening. A voice in her head said to turn around and go back, find something else to do, she should study or work on a long overdue project.

But that was the voice that kept her going. The voice that said what if Inuyasha was in trouble and needed help. She pressed in and came to the clearing with Goshinboku.

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from them. The hanyou and the miko. Only this miko wasn't her. It was Kikyou. All the air was pushed from her lungs. She found it hard to breathe. Kagome stood, gasping for air, trying to look away, but she couldn't.

She couldn't look away, she couldn't run. Her legs had turned to jell-o and refused to move. Her vision blurred. Both hanyou and miko were locked in an embrace that could withstand time. Kagome tore her eyes away even though they were too blurred to see them anyways. She took off and ran in no particular direction.

Just wanting to get away from everything. The pressures of school, being nothing more than a shard detector, longing for the one thing you can't have. Kagome collapsed, not wanting to go any further. She fell and landed directly onto her knees weeping into her balled fists.

_I'm sick of everything. Inuyasha and Kikyou. I'm tired of both of them. They should be happy together, because I will never be..._

Their embrace was etched into her mind. Neither wanted to leave. She quietly and slowly cried herself into exhaustion, tiny sobs and hiccups still escaping her lips as she lay out in the open grass.

* * *

AN: WOW i usually dont update this fast but i whipped up another chapter for you guys cause your so awesome. i dont know when the next chapters gonna be up so dont totally kill me. o and tell me if any of you want me to upload another story about a girl named Kaori! complete summary is the bottom AN of chapter 9.

XOXO

TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i love you guys soooooo much. OMG you guys are awesome! Whoever reviews gets cookies.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Tears... I... I can smell tears... I know these tears... Kagome... Inuyasha wrenched himself away from Kikyou.

"Inuyasha... What are you doing? You promised me... You promised you'd die with me!" Kikyou's voice echoed off the trees.

"Why would I do that? You tried to kill me and Kagome! You can tell I care about her! You're trying to pull us apart! Aren't you! You wench! Why would I follow you to hell" Inuyasha's words cut deep. Kikyou's eyes flashed with anger as the hanyou ran off.

"You'll see Inuyasha. You will come to hell with me. I can not live without you..." She stood up straight and tall, running her fingers along the stripped bark of Goshinboku.

"You will come to love me Inuyasha... No matter what it takes..."

* * *

He could see her tiny form shaking and sobbing. She was crying, because of him. Because of his stupid mistake. 

Inuyasha approached Kagome carefully, he didn't want to frighten her.

"Ka-Kagome..." He said her name softly and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. Her head snapped up. She had been crying.

"Why aren't you with Kikyou?" Her voice was filled with venom. He had hurt her again.

"I was going to tell her to leave both of us alone. I was going to yell at her for killing you. I no longer feel the same way for her." His eyes fell as Kagome continued to stare into space.

"Sh-Shippo heard you say... Never mind... He probably heard wrong. Pretend I never said anything." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms than stood. Her legs were still quivery.

"No. What did Shippo tell you?"

"Nothing. We should get back to Kaede's. Wouldn't want anyone to wake up and find us missing" She forced a smile and started to walk. Inuyasha stood in the same spot for a little while than followed. He really did hurt her. How could he be so stupid.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Kagome was close, she rolled into him a couple of times but quickly rolled away. Sometimes her ankle would brush his under the blankets. 

"Inu...yasha... I..." Her face twisted as she continued to dream.

"Inuyasha I... I love you... but..." she stopped mid sentence.

"But what?" He said quietly.

"But... You..."

"What?"

"You...don't... love me back..." She was answering him in her sleep.

"Kagome... I do love you back... Only I don't know what to tell you... How to tell you... I don't want to scare you..."

"Are you talking to her while she's asleep?" Kouga sat up in the futon and stared Inuyasha down.

"No! She started it!"

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Kagome sat up carefully and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Now look what you did! You woke Kagome stupid!" Kouga screeched. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who had to go and talk!"

"Can you two stop fighting... please?" Her voice was soft. Kagome seemed quiet. She was thinking. Shippo heard wrong. Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. _But he left her... to come and comfort me... He probably feels bad because he saw me crying... watch next time Kikyou shows up he'll be at her heels begging for forgiveness._

She sighed and lied back down. Inuyasha got up from under the blankets and sat in the corner. He couldn't stand watching her sulk about. He wanted to take her up in his arms and never let her leave, to mark her as his own so the wolf would leave her alone.

He could see Kouga cozy up beside the school girl. He forced himself to close his eyes, to shut everything out. Focus on one thing and one thing only. Telling Kagome how he felt.

* * *

The sun rose slowly, painting the sky with hues of red and orange. Kagome sat outside of the hut, her knees pulled tight to her chest. 

"Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. Red sky at night, sailors delight" She whispered so no one but her could hear. Her mother taught her that saying, she taught it to her when she was young and Kagome never forgot it for a moment.

She could see Sango and Miroku approaching from a distance. Sango looked angry while Miroku seemed calm. There was a large red hand print plastered on his face.

"Houshi-sama. The sun is barely over the horizon and you're already up to your perverted tricks!" Sango yelled, furious and literally steaming. Kirara and Shippo weren't far behind.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran faster and jumped into the miko's lap.

"Kagome-Chan! How are you feeling?" Sango leaned hiraikotsu against the wall and slid down next to her friend.

"Sango... I think I'm going to return to my time for a little while. Would you mind telling Kouga and Inuyasha?" She finally looked up. Sango could tell she had been crying.

"Hai. I'll tell them." She nodded her head slowly. Kagome stood and started for the well, leaving everything behind. The obnoxious demon, two timing hanyou, hentai of a monk, good friend and all her troubles.

* * *

"Kagome? Would you like something to eat? I have some left over oden soup from last night if you'd like?" Her mother poked her head into her daughter's room. Kagome had been home for no longer than an hour. She got in the door, said a quick hello and headed straight for her room. 

She had no intention to say anymore than needed. She didn't want her mother to worry about her while she was in the feudal era. After all she _had_ died at her last visit, and the miko didn't feel like explaining the Tensaiga to her mother or the rest of her family for that matter.

"No thanks mom. I'm fine" She gave a quick smile and continued trying to catch up on her missed school work. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and closed the door. Kagome was stuck on a problem now. Geometry and algebra had never been her strong points. She was better in literature and sciences.

She closed the book and hurdled herself onto her bed.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now... Probably worrying about whether Kikyou will forgive him or not" She buried her head in her pillow and tuned everything out. All her thoughts, feelings, memories. She wanted peace and quiet, and that's what she got.

* * *

"She what!" Inuyasha erupted as Sango told him where Kagome had gone. 

"She went back to her time for a couple of days."

"You mutt face! You probably chased her off!" Kouga wasn't helping as he slurped up the ramen noodles Inuyasha had made from Kagome's back pack.

"_I'M_ the one who chased her off? _You're_ the one coming out of nowhere and forcing yourself on her! _You_ probably chased her off stupid wolf!" Inuyasha chucked an empty carton at Kouga's head and hit him between the eyes.

"What was that for?"

"That was for chasing Kagome off!" Kouga delivered a punch to Inuyasha's jaw. Both macho males started to fist fight while yelling profanities at the other.

"Stop fighting for one second would you!" Sango finally yelled, getting fed up with their childish behavior.

"_Both_ of you caused Kagome to return to her world. Kouga, Kagome does not care for you as more than a friend. Inuyasha, she seemed upset. I think that has something to do with you."

"But... I thought I could wear her down so she'd like me as more than a friend..." Kouga seemed hurt.

"Kagome's heart belongs to another. You can't do anything about it" _Does Kagome really care for me? Or is it that boy in her world... Was she just mumbling and not really making any sense when she said I love you in her sleep? My feelings are real. But are hers?_

* * *

AN: Wow im updating really quickly so i dont know how good my chapters are. Sorry if they suck but anyways review please! 

XOXO

the true spirit of chaos


	12. Chapter 12

AN: 142!! yay! my next goal is 200!! the person whos my 200th review gets a cookie!!!! this is my best and longest story! yay! luv yall!!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Inuyasha was standing over the well, his head was a mixture of feelings. His youkai blood was fighting for him to jump down the well and take Kagome as his own, while his human blood was forcing him to stay, to stay miserable, stay uneasy, stay confused about his feelings and hers.

He sank down to the ground and covered his head with his hands. He was alone, he was confused, he was scared. Scared of what she might say, what she might do if he told her the three words he wanted to say so badly. The three words he regretted the most because he said them to another person.

He had only said it because she had loved him. He was worried no one else ever would. After a while his feelings grew, he began to love her back, but she betrayed him, she sealed him to a tree with anger in her eyes. She tried to kill the one he loved. She tried to kill Kagome, and she succeeded.

* * *

"Kagome? We heard you were feeling better, your mom let us in." Eri peaked through the door carefully. Kagome was sitting in a chair beside her desk, staring at the picture she had drawn in one of her composition note books.

"Oh. Ya. I guess I'm feeling better" She didn't move her eyes from the horribly drawn picture. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stepped in and sat next to her.

"Who's that?" Yuka pointed at the drawing. It was Inuyasha, the way he looked when she was revived with the Tensaiga. He looked so kind, so loving, so worried.

"Oh. It's nothing..." She covered her notebook with more sheets of paper.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall." Yuka asked.

"Only if you're feeling up to it though" Yuka clarified. _Maybe I should go. I should really take my mind off Inuyasha... But I don't want to... I want him to hold me like he held Kikyou..._

"O.K. Why not." Kagome stood. The three girls clapped and smiled.

"Yay! Maybe you'll see Hojo there..." Eri gave her a wink and suddenly Kagome didn't think this was going to be a good idea anymore.

* * *

He could smell rain, but he didn't want to leave the well, just in case Kagome decided to come back. Inuyasha had been sitting beside the well since Sango had told him Kagome had left. That had been in the morning, it was now nearly lunch.

_I should go after her. But she left because of me. Why would she want me to come after her if she left BECAUSE of me. She probably never wants to see me again. I'm so stupid._

Inuyasha shook his head and stood, looking into the well again. He turned and sat on the edge, trying to figure out what he could say.

"Kagome. I was stupid. I had gone to see... No hmm... Kagome I love you, I always have... No... I love you so much... no. Kagome I left the hut because I could smell Kikyou, I thought she was coming after you again. I was worried you were going to get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you. She collapsed into me. She looked so tired... No that won't work either"

Inuyasha pulled his knees up to sit cross legged on the edge of the well but tumbled into the bottom and became engulfed in the tingly feeling of time travel.

"Uh oh" He stood and climbed out. He was in Kagome's time. Inuyasha climbed out and headed straight for Kagome's window._ I should try and get my apoligy over now..._

"Ka-Kagome? Are you in here?" He slid the screen open and stepped inside. She was nowhere to be found, but her scent was everywhere. It sent shivers running up and down his spine. He took the time to look around a bit.

She had papers all over her desk with neat characters written all over them. The sleeve of his haori knocked a couple of stacks of paper over as he continued to snoop. Her composition book was at the very bottom, opened to a page she had drawn all over.

What he saw shocked him. It was a drawing of him. It looked like he was looking down. His expression was soft, gentle and worried. It was the same expression as when he revived her.

He picked up the book. He looked around again. Pinned up and hiding behind a couple of books was a small instant photo of him and Kagome. He remembered it well. Kagome needed more supplies before they went back to the feudal era. She had insisted on him going shopping with her.

Kagome dragged him all over Tokyo for the entire day forcing him into every store she could find. As a treat afterward Kagome took Inuyasha to a restaurant. On their way out she saw a photo booth, she wanted to remember that day.

The picture had taken the perfect tick in time. Inuyasha had been looking in all directions, not knowing where the flash was coming from or where he really was supposed to look. On the last frame he finally posed nicely, he was looking at Kagome with a sweet sincere gaze.

That was when he realized he wanted her. That was when his youkai blood started to fight to get her. That was when he had to put up an emotional barrier so she could never know.

* * *

"Kagome. Look! There's Hojo!" Eri waved her hands a little as Kagome tried to scooch away. Of course he noticed and came over immediately.

"Kagome! Are you feeling any better? I'm so glad you're out and about. I heard about your rash. That really is terrible." She turned crimson and sunk into her chair. They were right in the middle of a food court and he was talking about a rash. How embarrassing.

"Oh. Yes. Terrible." She mumbled taking a mental note that she should get gramps a book on medical diseases so he won't have to keep making up lame excuses.

"But since you're feeling better... Why don't you come to a movie with me tomorrow?" Yuka, Ayumi and Eri's eyes lit up. Kagome opened her mouth but all three answered for her at once.

"She'd love too! Pick her up at eight!" Hojo gave a quick wave and a smile than walked off. Kagome waited until he was out of ear shot than scolded her friends.

"I-I have... Something planned for tomorrow though... I have to... uh help... Gramps with some work at the shrine! I can't possibly go to a movie."

"You can cancel. Can't you?"

"I don't know... I promised to help last week but I got sick again. I can't cancel again..." _I've gotten better at lying._ Kagome congratulated herself but was quickly snapped back to reality.

"Sure you can. It's Hojo we're talking about. Are you still bummed out about your bad boy boyfriend?" _Of course they bring this up..._

* * *

"Inu-Onechan! Did you come to play! I have a new game for my play station that mom just bought me! Do you wanna play?" Souta roused Inuyasha from his snooping.

"Uhh... Where's Kagome?" He dropped the picture quickly and looked to the door.

"She went out with her friends a little while ago. She should be home before dinner. Do you wanna play or not?" Souta looked excited because Inuyasha was here and Kagome wasn't. That meant he could play with him without Kagome's interruptions.

"Ya... sure..."

* * *

"I win again!" Souta exclaimed jumping up off the floor and throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's play again!" He sat back down and hit play again.

"Are you sure Kagome's gonna be home soon?" Inuyasha doubted the third grader was telling the truth now. The sun was nearly setting and she still wasn't home. Suddenly he heard the slide of the door and soft footsteps. His heart started to race and he became jumpy.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha panicked and ran upstairs without her noticing. He ran straight for her room and closed the door.

"I'm going to go take a bath." He could hear her come up the steps and go into the bathroom. He panicked once again. Where could he go. What should he do? He paced and thoughts slowly formed.

_I could go back downstairs and wait for her there. Or I could run back to the well house. I could hide in the tree and see her before she goes to bed._

His pacing became quicker as time passed. The door handle soon started to turn, he jumped behind her bed and hid there, holding his breath. Kagome hummed quietly as she stepped over to her closet. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, it made his nose itch.

He liked her natural scent, not the over powering one that made her smell pretty to humans. She was by the closet, he could make his escape now and head for the window. Inuyasha took the chance and crawled out from under the bed at the wrong time.

Kagome was standing right in front of him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her head. She let out a blood curdling scream as his eyes went big. She tried to cover herself up with anything she could find.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled reaching for another towel.

"You pervert! Get out! Get out! Get out! ahhhhh!" She let out another scream as the hanyou stumbled out of her room. _She hates me for sure now..._

"Inuyasha. I didn't know you were here. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi seemed calm as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't-"

"Nonsense. You must stay. I'm making Ramen tonight. Your favorite."

"But-"

"I'll set you a place" She gave a warm smile and left for the kitchen. He slumped down to the step and covered his head in his hands. This was just getting worse and worse...

* * *

AN: ha. More suspense. I've got something really really good planned for the next chapter!! ha! Suspense!!

XOXO

The true spirit of chaos


	13. Chapter 13

AN: ha... sorry i positively LOVE suspense. as long as im not the one reading it. wow that made no sense to me. Anyways! im gonna be nice and update. wow ive been updating really quick! YAY! hmmm the A button on my computer is wearing out. so is the O. thats not good. i need a sharpie. o right. story. REVIEW! i had sugar...

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Dinner was brutal. Kagome kept her eyes on her plate the entire time, not even bothering to look up when someone tried to make innocent conversation. Inuyasha was caught on the other side of the table, tuning out all of Souta's useless conversation about people at school and something called Pokemon.

"It's been a while since your last visit Inuyasha. What was keeping you?" Mrs. Higurashi attempted more frivolous conversation. Kagome looked up with a worry stricken face just before Inuyasha answered. He was going to tell the whole story about Sesshomaru, Kikyou and the Tensaiga.

She locked his eyes with hers and gave a slow plead of no. She discreetly shook her head as well. Inuyasha nodded without anyone noticing and swallowed the noodles that were hanging carelessly from his mouth.

"Not much. Shippo won't stop bugging Kagome, Sango is trying to spend as much time away from Miroku as possible Kouga appeared out of nowhere with his annoying friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Same old same old." He gave a convincing shrug and looked for a sign of approval. Kagome finally smiled. Even if it was barely noticeable and lasted no more than a millisecond, it was warm and inviting.

* * *

"Inuyasha. You can sleep in Kagome's room or on the couch. Take your pick" The death sentence of dinner was finally over. Everything was cleaned up and now the only task was bed. He could go back down the well... or he could stay here.

Souta had insisted on Inuyasha sleeping in his room but Mrs. Higurashi said no at once. Her reason was Inuyasha needed sleep. Kagome hadn't said another word since their silent conversation. He wanted to explain. To tell her everything. But he was terrified. He'd try to get it out, than his mouth wouldn't form words.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch..." He said quietly, knowing Kagome wouldn't want him around. No one ever did. She was no exception. They had such a good friendship before, he didn't show it but he liked it when he could protect her, he felt important.

When he was injured, he liked the way she'd get so worried and stay up all night than end up falling asleep on his back the next morning. He liked being there for her. He liked everything about her, the only downside was he didn't know if she liked him back.

* * *

"Goodnight Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome quietly said her goodnights and walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her knees tight to her chest.

He had come after her. But why? Was he here to apologize or say goodbye for good? Did Inuyasha just come here for the jewel shards? Was it Sango's idea or Kouga's?

She fell onto her side and stayed there. She didn't want to move, to breathe. Everything was quiet. Kagome could hear Inuyasha downstairs talking to her grandfather. Her side ached from Inuyasha's claws. Everything reminded her of him. No matter what, she ended up thinking of him.

_Maybe if I can't stop thinking about him, than I'm SUPPOSED to be thinking of him... That's absurd. I still haven't told him about my date with Hojo tomorrow. I don't want to go... I want to stay... I want to stay home with Inuyasha even though he probably doesn't want to spend the day with me..._

* * *

It was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Kagome had gone upstairs hours ago. The sun had set in a ray of colors, yet Inuyasha still lay awake. He was still trying to think of an apology. But what could he say? What could he do to make it up to her.

_Kagome... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you again. No. Kagome I wish you could understand how much I love you, how much I need you... No... Why can't I just live my life without everything being so damn hard!_

He gritted his teeth and rolled onto his side, nearly falling off the couch. He growled and crossed his arms.

"This is far too complicated." His highly trained ears picked up a faint noise. Nothing more than a whimper, what shocked him most was it was coming from the kitchen. He snuck over to the doorway and peaked inside. He had been so busy worrying about how to apologize that he never noticed Kagome sneak downstairs.

She was hunched over with her head in her arms, looking like a wounded animal. She sniffled and coughed quietly, obviously not wanting to wake anyone. Inuyasha stepped closer, Kagome looked behind her quickly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and glanced at the clock.

"Inu-Inuyasha. I-It's nearly sunrise. Wha-what're you doing up?" He didn't know what he was doing. His feet shuffled forward and he sat next to her. He took both her small hands inside his larger ones. They fit perfectly, as if she was made for him. He sat and took a couple of moments to take her all in.

Her slightly salty aroma and her messy, unkempt appearance. He took one of his hands out of hers and wiped the stray tears that trickled down her face with his thumb. She blushed and turned away slightly.

"Ka-Kagome... I'm... I'm sorry..." He looked down at his bare feet. "For everything. Being such a jerk when it comes to your feelings... I'm-I'm also sorry about... Last night... I thought Kikyou was going to come after you again... I didn't want you to get hurt...because well... I-I care about you... I never want anything to happen to you..."

He took a chance and risked that glance in her direction. She was crying again. He didn't want her to cry anymore. He didn't want her to feel pain. He didn't want her to be unhappy. He didn't want to make her hurt anymore. He stood and slowly took his hands away. Inuyasha clambered back out of the kitchen but was stopped by a warm welcoming hug.

He turned slowly and found Kagome, crying silently into his haori. He lifted her chin with his finger and she smiled.

"Why are you still crying?"

"I never thought you'd say sorry. Inuyasha I'm glad you said sorry, I could tell you meant it too, but will you go after Kikyou again?" He wiped her tears away again and hugged her close, he never wanted to let her go.

"Kagome... I promise. I won't ever go after Kikyou. I swear" She hugged back and buried her head into his neck.

"I'm glad. Thank you Inuyasha..."

"Ka-Kagome? I-I'm sorry for uh... hiding and er... Coming out at the wrong time... it wasn't my intention to see you... er naked... I-I got... scared and I hid and well-"

"That's O.K. it'll be our little secret..."

* * *

"Shhh... Let them sleep. They probably haven't had a good night sleep in a while" Kagome was caught between two worlds. Dreams and reality. She could hear her mother's voice, smell breakfast cooking and feel Inuyasha's arms tight around her waist, but she could still see her dream unfolding before her eyes.

Inuyasha grunted a little and pulled her closer to him. He had insisted he wasn't tired when they sat down, but he was the first to fall asleep. She smiled. He had said the sweetest thing to her last night. She was upset because she couldn't stop thinking of him. She needed to get him out of her head, but how.

Kagome had thought she could get away from her imagination by taking a walk or doing something other than sit around in bed.

"mmm... Kagome? You up?" Inuyasha's deep voice vibrated in his chest. Kagome rolled so she could face him. His eyes were still closed when he spoke.

"Ya. I'm up" She gave a big smile.

"Good, cause I'm still asleep" She laughed a little.

"You are not still asleep. Come on. We should get some breakfast" She whispered playfully. His ear twitched and his nose scrunched. He could smell butter on toast and hear the bacon crackling in the pan. His stomach growled and his eyes opened.

"You're right we should." Kagome sat up and stretched along with Inuyasha. Both had fallen asleep on the couch, side by side.

"Good. You two are up. Come and have some breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi was all smiles this morning and held out a pan full of delicious food.

* * *

Breakfast had gone far better than dinner the night before. Everyone made light hearted conversation with one another between swallows of food.

After the dishes were clear and everything was washed Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome a favor.

"Can you and Inuyasha stop by the market? We need groceries. You can pick out food you like as well, for next time you go his time"

"Alright mom. We can go before lunch." Kagome nodded and took the long list of items. She went into the living room and quickly pulled Inuyasha from the video games Souta was showing him.

"We need to go and get some more supplies. You're coming with me." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his hat. Souta had brought it out for him just in case some of Kagome's friends came over to see if she wanted to hang out.

"Where do we need to go?"

"Well we need to go to the super market for more food, and I think that's it..." She looked over the list again and nodded.

"We only need to go to the grocery store. Than we can go back home and have a picnic under the sacred tree. How does that sound?"

"Feh... Sounds good to me" Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves. She _wanted_ to be with him. She really did...

* * *

"We're back! Inuyasha you can put the bags in the kitchen. I'll fix some lunch." Kagome placed the plastic grocery bags she was carrying onto the counter and turned to leave, only to be stopped by her mother.

"No need to make lunch dear. I already did" She handed Kagome a couple of plastic wrapped items and some bento boxes filled with rice and omelets.

"Thanks mom!" She snatched the containers away and ran outside to the sacred tree. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Whe-where do I put these?" She looked over and saw poor Inuyasha struggling with the mountain of plastic bags.

"On the counter. Kagome's already outside. I think she planned a picnic." he nodded and walked out casually. Kagome had already set up a blanket and all the food.

"It all looks so yummy! I don't know where to start..." She tapped a finger on a lid to one of the containers as Inuyasha sat down. He kept his eyes on his feet.

"Here" He looked up and saw Kagome holding out chop sticks. Inuyasha nodded and took them. She started to look around a bit.

"Hmm... I guess I forgot another set of chop sticks. No problem. I can go inside and get more" She stood and started over to the house.

"We-We can share?" Inuyasha held out his chop sticks and flushed bright red.

"Arigato" She sat back down really close to Inuyasha. He handed her the chop sticks and she ate a little than picked up some ramen noodles and held them to Inuyasha's mouth. He was a little shocked but took it anyways. Kagome blushed, he was never this sweet.

"Come on Ichiro!" the third grader yelled running through Kagome's picnic. A little boy was trailing him, brown hair flying back as he did so. His dirty jeans and tattered t-shirt said it all. They had been playing rough.

"Souta! We're trying to eat lunch!" Kagome exclaimed almost throwing the carton of ramen at her kid brother and his friend.

"Sis? You're by yourself. There's no one here. There is no _we._" Souta was talking as if he were explaining something to a child. Kagome looked around quickly, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

A glint of red caught her eye. He had jumped into the tree before Souta and his friend had come. He was hiding from the two.

"I-Inuyasha must have gone inside than... Souta why don't you go play with your play station? Don't you think... Ichiro would like that?" She plastered a fake smile on her face and shoved the eight year olds into the sliding door.

"Fine. Fine. You don't have to be so pushy..." She closed the door quickly and ran back to the tree.

"Inuyasha. You're safe now. Come down and finish your lunch." Kagome craned her neck to see where he had sat.

"No. _You_ come up."

"But-" Before she could finish her sentence she was up into the green leaves of Goshinboku.

"Oh. That's how. Never mind" There was a silence. Both started to shift slightly. Kagome looked up from her feet and saw Inuyasha's amber eyes staring back at her, she looked away.

"It's gonna rain." Inuyasha looked to the sky through the branches.

"I like the rain" Kagome leaned back and nearly fell into Inuyasha's outstretched arms.

"I've never liked the rain..." Inuyasha scowled.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because it's wet."

"That's not a good reason. Is there a real reason?"

"People say I smell like dog when I stay out in the rain" He scowled more and made an annoyed face.

"But... Ohhh... That's a little better reason... Is there any _other _reason?" Kagome probed deeper. _There has to be another reason..._

"Why do you _like _the rain? Hmm?"

* * *

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you two?" Gramps called from the ground. They had been talking on random subjects. Rain, Ramen, trees, why Miroku is such a pervert and many other random subjects. Neither knew the time, neither wanted to ask.

"Up here gramps!" He ran over and looked up.

"Oh! There you are. Would you two like to help out with a little job?"

"Sure why not" Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome sat up from leaning against him.

"Good! Good! I need you two to clean the store room!"

"Suddenly I don't think it was a good idea to say yes." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome sighed.

"Fine. We'll help." Inuyasha helped Kagome get down and gramps led the way to the house a little ways off from the well. He swung open the doors, revealing such a clutter it was indescribable.

"You...You want us to clean... this!" Kagome nearly passed out. There were boxes, artifacts, scrolls, seals, and dust so old it could have been classified as organisms from the prehistoric era.

"Yes. I do. Now get to work you two!" He left quickly. Kagome sighed.

"I'll go get the cleaning supplies."

* * *

"Little job my-"

"Inuyasha please watch your language. Souta might be around."

"Fine fine. But _this_"-he held his arms over his head signifying the large scattered mess covering the store house-" this is not a little job."

"Yes I agree. But if we work together we can get through this." Kagome tightened the bandana around her nose and mouth, continuing to scrub the floor with one hand as she did so. The deal between the two was Inuyasha cleared out all the boxes and clutter than Kagome would help scrub everything down.

Inuyasha pulled his pants higher above his knees and tried to reach a box that was piled higher than the others.

_I should really tell Inuyasha about my date with Hojo this evening. Than again, what would he say? What would he do? Oh no. What time is it? That doesn't matter. It's probably no later than four. Or it could be. Oh no. I should have worn the watch mom bought me._

"Kagome. You're stuck." Inuyasha pointed down to her apron, which got caught on a loose nail from the floorboards.

"Oh. Err... thanks... hold on..." She tugged at the fabric but it refused to come loose.

"Here. Let me help" Inuyasha got down on his hands and knees, pulling at the white apron and successfully yanked it free.

"There." He looked up and locked onto her gaze. Kagome shook her head and stood. She turned away and glanced out the little window in the corner of the storage house. It was dark. _Oh no! My date my date! I can't cancel now! It's too late_

She turned on her heel and someone caught her lips. Inuyasha pulled her closer as she soon realized who it was. She melted into his grip around her waist. All her worries and problems disintegrated like the dust on all the boxes. She was safe, she was happy. His ear twitched under the bandana as her arms snaked around his neck.

Her hands were soft against his bare neck. She was so tiny compared to him. She was right against him. Inuyasha started to back her up into a wall and held her there. She could feel him smile as she toyed with his hair. This was all new to her. He was her first kiss and she loved every minute of it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

AN: A longer chapter... but more suspense. Is it Souta, gramps, Mrs. Higurashi, Yuka, Eri, Hojo, or Ayumi?

XOXO

The true spirit of chaos


	14. Chapter 14

AN: i think some people hate me for the whole big cliffie last chapter. please dont hate me. read on and review. that sounds kinda funny anywyas im rambling on again. thats a good word. oops story. ok read and review. AND HOW DID LIKE EVERYONE KNOW IT WAS HOBO!! you guys are good... too good. LOL no you guys are awesome!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

She was content. She was more than content. She was bursting with joy in fact. Kagome melted against Inuyasha as he backed her into the wall. She loved the way he was so shy around her when it came to displays of affection.

"Am I interrupting something?" She could have died of embarrassment. She pushed Inuyasha away on impulse, not wanting to get in trouble from anyone. The voice was familiar, she turned her head and saw Hojo standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hojo... I-I didn't see you come in..." She avoided his eyes and Inuyasha was in pure shock. _I was too fast. She pushed me away. She wasn't ready. I've blown my chance. I've ruined it. I'm so stupid! I should have been more aware. How come that freak Homo or "Hojo" Had to show up anyways?_

"Your Grandfather told me you were helping clean out the storage room. I didn't know you hired someone to help" He gestured over to Inuyasha. She had to stop her jaw from dropping. Kagome could hear the annoyed hanyou cracking his knuckles.

"Did he just call me a servant?" Kagome grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's haori and stopped him. She didn't want him to kill the poor clueless school boy. Or maybe she did.

"Hojo, this is Inuyasha. He's not...err working at the shrine... He's my um-" _Think Kagome think. Come on girl you know you can come up with a good excuse..._"- He's my uhh... Boyfriend!"

"Oh. So you are friends than. Are you rehearsing for a play? I think that you two would be good for Romeo and Juliet. Your kiss reminded me a lot of Shakespeare" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She blushed and he blushed. They were so embarrassed. She buried her head in her hands.

"No. Hojo. Inuyasha and I are seeing each other. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka have been trying to get me to go out with you when I'm really seeing Inuyasha. That's why I never answered your date questions. I'm sorry you had to figure it out this way but I was going to call you to tell you sorry, than Gramps asked us to clean out the shed so I couldn't say no. and well I lost track of time. We can still be friends though. Just nothing more..." She waited for the answer. It was quiet. Everyone was still.

Her bandana itched because she pulled it down around her neck just before Inuyasha kissed her. The apron was tied too tightly and her knees were sore from crawling on the ground like and animal, scrubbing all the dirt away from the floorboards.

"That's O.K. Higurashi. I can wait. ja ne!" He smiled wide and left. Kagome could have passed out.

"He's so clueless" She hit herself in the forehead and shook her head, causing all her hair to fan out around her. Inuyasha laughed.

"Reminds you a little of someone huh?"

"If you're talking about Kouga yes."

"I'm sorry if I was a little bold. I'm sorry if I scared you... I shouldn't have been so forward." He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot. The awkward air between them was back. She went right up to the hanyou and kissed him on the nose.

"Inuyasha. You don't understand do you? Do you know why I get so upset when you go off to Kikyou? Why I cry? Why I'm angry? It's because I love you. I hate it when you leave. I hate it when I can't have you. You don't understand how much I want to be with you..." She let her voice trail, knowing she's said too much and probably scared him. She lowered her head. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She had said far too much.

"Ka-Kagome... You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that" He reached out and hugged her tight. She let out a long overdue breath.

"But..."

"Kagome. I only went after Kikyou because I was scared. She knew me... She knew everything about me... You knew nothing about me. I was scared you wouldn't accept me... love me back..." She looped her arms around his and squeezed him tight.

"So... You-You love me back?" He nodded and pulled away, capturing her lips once more. He backed her up into a corner, pinning her there and refusing to let her go. She was his captive. He traced her collar bone with kisses leading up to her ear.

He let out a growl and she laughed and collapsed into his arms, hugging him tightly. She stood on her toes and whispered his name into his ear. She smiled as he pulled her down to eye level.

"Inuyasha" She whispered into the night. She took a glance out the window, the clouds covered the moon and blocked out the stars, everything was grey, but she seemed to glow. To Inuyasha she seemed to shine. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her neck than her lips, than her nose. She giggled the entire time. That was his reward so he kept kissing her neck than her nose.

"Inuyasha... You're tickling me" She managed to get out before peals of laughter started again.

"Oh... You mean like this?" He ran his fingers down her back and she burst into full hysterical laughter. Kagome nodded her head and a devilish grin crept across the hanyous face.

"Oh that's too bad" He pretended to be hurt and pulled away. She followed him a bit and he surprised her by turning and pulling her to the floor. She let out a squeak and burst into laughter once more.

"Inuyasha!" She pretended to be upset with him as he hung over her, his face inches from hers. She blushed, his breath was hot against her cheeks. He slid his hands down her waist and kissed her big and full on the mouth. He wasn't pushy and didn't want to rush her. He was gentle and wasn't rough.

His lips were soft, his hands warm as they rested on her hips. For so long she wanted to know how his lips felt against hers, how his arms felt wrapped around her waist, how his breath would feel against her skin. She held her breath, she didn't know what else she could do. She was too excited to do anything else.

"Inu-Onechan! Kagome!" The third grader burst through the door, his eyes growing wide as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the floor.

"Inu...Onechan?Wha-what are you doing to my sister!" He panicked and backed away. Immediately Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and jumped up. She straightened her apron and pulled the bandana from around her neck to fasten it to her head. Inuyasha did the same, he rolled up his sleeves and fixed the bandana around his head because Kagome pulled it around his neck.

"N-Nothing! I was err...-" _Come on Kagome you thought up a good excuse for Hojo you can think up a good excuse for Souta..._ "- I was caught on a nail! My-My apron was caught on a nail!" She pointed to the little tear in the corner of the white piece of cloth and held down a blush.

"Are you sure?" She looked over to Inuyasha who was still fixing up his appearance. Nothing more than kissing had happened they both knew that, but Souta didn't.

"Fine. Mama wants you two in for dinner."

"We'll come in a second." Souta shrugged and went back into the house. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and gave a smile. He smiled back and she blushed. Everything that had happened, this kisses, the confessions, everything had happened so fast.

"We should really get to dinner..." She turned away and blushed.

"I'm starving."

"How am I not surprised..." Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a laugh. Inuyasha was always hungry.

"I hope your mom puts that yellow stuff on the table again." He rubbed his hands together and started for the house.

"The pickled radish?"

"Ya. That stuff..."

* * *

"Kagome dear. You don't have to help with the dishes you have a guest today" Mrs. Higurashi gestured to Inuyasha. They usually didn't eat this late but today was an exception. Every time Inuyasha came over something out of the ordinary happened.

Him saving people, helping to exterminate the youkai she had accidentally brought over, seeing a dog play with a cat.

"Arigato mama!" Kagome was smiling from ear to ear. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow her up to her room. He had been sending her looks across the table the whole way through dinner. Kagome was ecstatic, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

All her doubts, her worries, her problems seemed to disappear, vanish into thin air. Disintegrate. She loved this feeling she loved every minute of it. She through open her door and closed it behind Inuyasha and her. She threw herself into his arms and buried her head into his neck. Inuyasha rested his head on hers and stuck his nose in her hair.

_I-I finally told her... but now... what will she say about being my mate?_

* * *

AN: you guys are wayyyy too good. man. YOU ALL GUESSED HOJO! grr... totally unfair. some of you really put the pieces of the puzzle together too. one reviewer pointed out that it was technically night and they had a date and all. man you gays are gooood.

XOXO

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! YAY! im soo glad you guys liked the little kissy scene last chapter and yes I hate hojo and kikyou they should die in a hole together... ha ha allie... OMG kay when Inuyasha runs his fingers up and down between kags shoulder blades OMG if youre really ticklish like I am it scares the crap outta you. my friend jordan out of nowhere he comes up and starts running his fingers between my shoulder blades it felt so funny. anyways on with the story. Im rambluing again. ha my favorite word...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

She was there in front of him, she always was, but now she was his, almost. Inuyasha lifted his head and pulled Kagome away a little. He was going to ask her, but he couldn't, his tongue was tied and refused to come loose. He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to start again, but still, no words would form.

"Inuyasha? Are-Are you O.K.?" Kagome looked up at him with caring sincere eyes. He nodded quietly and kissed her again. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, but he didn't want to scare her off. She let out a gasp as he pulled her closer than before.

He started to lead her to the bed in the corner, but a knock at the door sent them flying apart.

"Kagome dear! Lights out you two!" Her mother said through the closed door. Inuyasha could hear her shuffle back downstairs. After he was sure she was gone he continued to lead Kagome over to her bed.

"Wait wait wait! We won't... _do _anything. Will we?" Inuyasha shook his head. Neither were ready, they knew that for sure. She nodded and threw her closet doors open.

"Hold on. I'm changing." Inuyasha flushed bright red and immediately turned around to face the window. He stood awkwardly shuffling his feet. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm dressed now." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. It twitched as her hot breath sent shivers down his spine. He spun around and caught her lips, slowly lowering her into the mattress. He wanted to ask her, he wanted to tell her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. At least not before he asked someone knowledgeable about the mating subject.

* * *

She felt someone beside her. Someone strong, and protective. The person gently ran a finger between her shoulder blades, causing an unexplainable sensation to jolt through her body. It tickled and was unbearable, yet she loved the feeling.

"Are you up?" He nuzzled into her neck as he asked the question. She rolled over.

"Yes. What's with you and smelling me?" Kagome toyed with his silver locks, running a thick strand between two fingers. He breathed deeply again.

"You smell so good though..."

"What? Like perfume?"

"Blech, I hate it when you wear perfume. And when you wash your hair. At first it smells too strong, it makes my nose hurt. Than you smell perfect." Kagome nodded.

"O.K. so I won't wear perfume and I'll get shampoo that doesn't smell too strong. How about that?"

"Perfect."

"That isn't so bad. I never wear perfume anyways." There was a silence than.

"Kagome! Inu-Onechan! Breakfast!" Kagome rolled her eyes, of course, always Souta to ruin perfect moments.

"Coming!" She yelled sitting up. Inuyasha winced.

"Sorry. A little loud?" She looked over to him and laughed, his nose was scrunched and he covered his ears with his hands.

"Only a little. I think only Sango heard you." She laughed.

"Come on. Breakfast."

* * *

"Do you two need anything? Food? Extra clothes? Kagome are you sure you have enough first aid?" Mrs. Higurashi was double and triple checking that her daughter had brought everything. Kagome lifted her enormous bag, with Inuyasha's help, and started out the door.

"It's alright mom. I think I have everything." She gave a quick wave to everyone and set off for the well house.

"I wonder if Sango and Miroku are getting along O.K." Kagome tapped the bottom of her chin.

"They're probably fine. As long as the pervert kept his hands to himself than Sango couldn't have done too much damage." Inuyasha shrugged it off.

* * *

"If that hand comes near me one more time monk... it's coming off your wrist." Sango growled. She could sense his presence beside her under the tree. That was the only coverage against the rain other than the village huts, but they had outstayed their welcome by far.

Miroku writhed back, pulling the wide brimmed straw hat further over his face.

"But my dear! I was merely coming to sit with you! To keep you company while you wait for Inuyasha and Kagome-chan!"

"Ya right Miroku!" Shippo jumped from behind the shade of the tree.

"But I am telling the truth!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. The rain grew thicker and came down in walls. Everything was blocked out and gray. The gate to the village was no longer visible from their spot beneath the tree. Lightning flashed across the sky.

It had been raining since Inuyasha left, over two days ago. The weather was unexplainable. The clouds would come and go like waves on a beach. Sango had slept in the rain the night before, Miroku had slept across from her, watching her sleep. Both travelers felt awkward around the villagers since Kaede had left for the village next to this one.

She would be back soon, but how soon is that? Sango's mind tended to drift from one thought to another, her head was fuzzy and her vision blurred as everything went black.

"Sango? Sango!" Miroku's voice was loud and thundered through her body.

"Mi-Miroku... help" She managed through one breath. She slipped down the wet bark and onto the soaked patch of grass.

"Sango! Sango! You need to hold on!" Miroku scooped her up into his arms and took off for the village.

"Help! Please!" He yelled running through the muddy streets, nearly loosing his footing as his sandals flipped and flopped under his feet. He ran into Kaede's hut and started to rifle through the many herbs scattered across the floor and shelves.

"Let's hope I can find what's wrong before it's too late"

* * *

"I wonder how long it's been raining" Kagome climbed out of the well and covered her head with her hands.

"I don't know. When I left the clouds were here but no rain. Here" Inuyasha took off his haori and held it over both their heads. The outside was getting soaked, yet the inside stayed soft, dry and warm. Kagome blushed as her hip brushed his.

"Do you think Sango and Miroku are O.K.?" She looked up at the hanyou.

"The only thing we need to worry about is Miroku and his wandering hands. They're probably perfectly fine."

"I hope you're right"

* * *

AN: This is probably going to be my last update for a little while. I can start another chapter tomorrow morning but I doubt ill be able to get it done until around monday cause im sleeping over at my friends than shes coming here until whatever time on sunday. anyways, what happened to sango? what was kikyou plotting a couple of chapters ago? and will inuyasha ask kagome to be his mate?? questions questions questions!!

XOXO

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	16. Chapter 16

AN: sorry i havent updated in a while but my long weekend was so crazy but totally awesome. please dont hate me for taking too long!! read and review!!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

"What? Where am I?" Sango sat up carefully and rubbed her forehead. She felt nauseous and her head pounded like the rain on the roof.

"Sango. How long have you been out in the rain?" Kagome was calm but her voice showed worry. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and peered on from where he was sitting in the corner. He had his own problems and didn't want to worry about hers.

"Since yesterday. I think..."

"Why! Couldn't you stay with one of the villagers?" Kagome searched through her bag and found more things for her sick friend.

"None of the villagers will let either of us in their homes since Kaede left. They're all worried about Naraku coming after them because of us. They think that since both of you left they should be alarmed and ready. Also, all the women are terrified of Miroku. "Inuyasha was deep in thought and barely heard whatever other small talk there was.

He was worried about who he could ask about mating. He only knew a little, barely any on the subject. He was worried, nervous and terrified all at once when the thought came into his mind. But who could he ask.

Kirara came in through the door unannounced and shook herself dry quickly letting out a little mew before curling up beside the crackling fire, right in between Sango and Miroku.

"Warmth!" Myouga leapt from deep within the neko's thick coat and plopped himself right next to the fire. _I can ask Myouga. He'll know... but I'll wait. I'll wait until everyone's asleep. I don't want anyone to hear the conversation. That would be more embarrassing than it already is._

"Myouga!? What are you doing here?" Shippo stopped slurping his dinner and became social.

"I heard about young Miss Kagome's mishap and thought I'd drop by to make sure she and Inuyasha were co-operating with each other." He crossed all four of his arms and closed his eyes. Kagome hid her face and blushed.

_News travels far too quickly in this village..._ She thought bitterly. _I wonder if Inuyasha is going to tell anyone about our confessions. Will he keep it a secret forever?_

* * *

Sango was the first to drift to sleep, she was sick with a high fever, chills and nausea. Kaede finally came back from the other village, glad to see Kagome and Inuyasha getting along, but soon left to stay with another villager because the group took up the entire hut.

The villagers seemed to be less edgy since Kaede had returned. Shippo was asleep in a corner with Kirara curled up close by. Myouga was enchanting Kagome with stories of Inuyasha's bravery as a child as Miroku and Inuyasha sat close and listened in.

"Master Inuyasha used to get into all sorts of trouble with the other villagers, always fighting and brawling with anyone bigger than he was, only on one occasion he picked a fight with a samurai who gave him a dirty look. This samurai was only a teenager and off to battle, but master Inuyasha got in his way while gathering more food for him and lady Izayoi." Inuyasha tuned the rest out, he knew the story well, he was there, and it was about him.

Myouga was probably going to say how brave he was and that he stuck around, but everyone knew that was a lie. Myouga had run, no hopped, away when Inuyasha yelled an insult at the samurai. But Inuyasha's mind wasn't in the story, it was wandering, lost.

He had finally said I love you, but now what. What's he supposed to do now? Ask if Kagome wants to be his mate? Ask if she would live with him forever? Take away her freedom? Take away everything from her? Including her? She would become his, he would become hers. His Kagome, His miko, his priestess.

Inuyasha liked the sound of that. He liked calling Kagome his, and only his, not that scrawny mutt.

"Did Kouga leave?" Inuyasha broke into Myouga's story.

"He left soon after you did. He didn't want to stick around since Kagome wasn't here." Miroku answered quickly.

"As I was saying." Myouga continued but Kagome quickly stopped him.

"Myouga. I'm exhausted I didn't get much sleep last night.-" She covered her mouth and yawned for effect. "-I'm going to bed. Goodnight" She curled up on the futon beside Inuyasha and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Inuyasha peered down at her.

"Night" She said sweetly closing her eyes.

"Love you" He murmured so only she could hear. Miroku crawled under the covers of his futon as well and quickly fell asleep.

"Does no one want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Goodnight Myouga-jiji." Inuyasha closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep, he was waiting. Waiting until the sleeping girl beside him was breathing steadily. Everything was dead silent. The fire had gone down and crackled softly.

"M-Myouga. I have to uh ask you something..." Inuyasha let his voice trail as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha?" The little flea hopped onto the hanyous shoulder. Inuyasha started to flush and searched for words.

"uhh... When you... er mate... do you have to... you know... become one?" He turned away and flushed more. Myouga jumped onto his nose and stared up into his eyes, squinting and closing one beady little eye.

"Master Inuyasha. You're in love." Myouga stated simply and hopped back onto his shoulder.

"Well... Who is it? Are you going to tell me master Inuyasha?" Myouga pressed further.

"It's... its Kagome." He scratched the back of his neck and stared down at his feet.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!"

"Can you get on with my question now?"

"Right, right. Hmm... Let's see, when a full blood demon mates he usually marks his mate by biting their neck so it leaves a mark, after a while the mark becomes like a tattoo. But after that it's up to you, you can become one, or wait. That is your decision and your mates."

"Well if I bite Kagome what will she do? To make me hers?"

"That's not how it works. She is yours but you are not hers. Some youkai think that as long as they are not marked they can mark as many other mates as they would like. If both of you are marked you are hers and she is yours." Inuyasha stared at him blankly. Myouga sighed.

"If Kagome doesn't mix her saliva with your blood you can mate with as many other females as you want, but she can not mate with any other males." Inuyasha nodded. He didn't want to mate with anyone other than Kagome, but how will he get his tongue to work and ask her?

The sleeping miko rolled and ended up on Inuyasha's lap. He smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"I think you should get some sleep master Inuyasha" The little flea winked before he hopped over to Kirara and disappeared into her thick fur. She was so peaceful lying beside him. Inuyasha slipped between the covers and wrapped his arms around the school girl.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the hanyou.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Inuyasha looked sad and retracted his arms.

"No. Not really." She gave a warm smile and curled up into his arms more, falling back to sleep instantly.

* * *

"Kagome. Can you go get the herbs I showed ye? We need them for Sango." Kaede had come back to her hut and found Sango's head cold had gotten worse. She had a high fever, sweating one minute freezing the next. Miroku didn't leave her side once.

"Hai. I'll go." Kagome stood and was about to leave the hut before Myouga hopped onto her shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha wants me to go." The little flea answered when Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Like you're going to be any help." she grabbed a basket and took off anyways. She didn't want to lose Sango, she's been there for her for so long, she couldn't stand to lose such a good friend.

She came to the edge of the forest and kept running, the miko knew where the herbs were growing, it was right beside the well, where this mess had all started.

"Lady Kagome! Watch where you're going!" Myouga yelled keeping two hands on his hat and two more clenched around a little ball of material to keep him from falling off Kagome's shoulder.

"Sorry Myouga!" She slowed and came to a stop as the clearing appeared with the well. She tapped the bottom of her chin.

"Where are they?" She circled a small spot beside a large oak tree while Myouga calmed himself. The girl stooped down and gathered a small handful of grasses in one hand.

"Let's try these. Do you see these flowers Myouga? They make good tea for curing illnesses, and the leaves are good for healing small injuries. Oh! And these grasses here ore good for headaches and chills, perfect for Sango." She finished gathering the herbs needed and stood, only to walk right into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see...you" She looked up to meet the cold hard gaze of dead eyes.

"K-Kikyou..."

* * *

AN: Im sorry it took so long. ya you can read the whole AN at the top to figure that out. hmmm... theres some suspense. ha! ya im really tired i havent slept in days. three to be exact. so ill probably get the next chapter up by... tomorrow or friday.

XOXO

THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	17. Chapter 17

AN: usually i put something here but today im too tired to. read and review please. i think this chapter is pure crap so please dont kill me. its 2:30 in the morning and i have writers block but i cant sleep cause its so damn hot. damn A/C isnt working. stupid useless piece of junk. anyways. i dont have to bore you my awsome readers with usless info on my life. so read and review 3

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

"Kikyou!" Kagome cried standing and backing up. She stumbled and fell.

"So this is my re-incarnation then? What happened to your fearlessness? What happened to you?" She drew an arrow and waited.

"Inuyasha is mine. He would never love you when he can have me." An evil glare spread across her face. She narrowed her eyes and aimed at the shaking girl. Kagome was paralyzed with fear. Where could she go? Where could she run?

She peered over the lip of the well. She could go back home...

* * *

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" The hanyou's ears swiveled and twitched at the sound of a faint voice.

"It's Kagome" The flea panted. He didn't need to say anymore. Kagome_! Hang in there! I'll be with you soon..._

* * *

Flashes of light emerged from the trees, the yellow looking blades slicing through Kikyou's skin. She staggered and clutched her arm. Sesshomaru walked out from his hiding spot with a murderous look on his face.

"Who's the fearless one now? You are no longer useful Kikyou. I have no use for you. You may die now." He held his hand over her head, Kagome had to look away, she couldn't look at Sesshomaru killing Kikyou. Something inside her was grinning evilly. Kikyou would be gone Inuyasha would finally have to stop thinking about her and focus on Kagome.

Wars were raging inside her head. She was happy yet sad. Inuyasha loved Kikyou even though she had sealed him to a tree, would he love her that much as well? She couldn't take it any longer. Kagome reached over for her bow. She hadn't brought it. In her rush to find the herbs she hadn't brought her bow.

She felt unprotected. That was why she had fallen beside the well. She stood and took off, running blindly into the forest. Tears fell and hit the ground causing a trail to form behind her. She finally stopped, exhausted and shaky. She crouched to the ground and hugged her knees close to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang throughout her mind. She didn't know if she was dreaming or he was actually with her.

"Inuyasha! Kikyou... tried... Sesshomaru...saved me..." He crouched down beside her and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Shh... Don't cry...Please" He ran his hands up and down her back.

"I-I was so scared... she tried to kill me... I didn't have my bow..." She sobbed louder and buried her head into Inuyasha's neck. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe now. Kagome... Please stop crying..."

"I was scared... You weren't there... I didn't want to die..." She nuzzled into his neck and took a deep breath. She was terrified. She was helpless. She breathed a heavy sob and calmed down. She was finally getting back to normal since the incident in the caves, now she had taken a step backwards, she was shaking and terrified.

She had died once and she refused to die again, though now her life was nearly complete, she had told Inuyasha she loved him. He loved her back, but he seemed hesitant around her almost skirting away from her when she came near.

"I'm never going to let you die, ever again. I felt terrible, I felt empty, Kagome you complete me..." He let his voice trail as he whispered incoherent phrases into her ear. She shivered at his closeness and his grip tightened around her body.

"Inuyasha..." Someone was approaching quickly, Kagome could sense jewel shards, two of them.

"Grrrr... wolf..." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, causing his whole body to shake in anger.

"If he comes near you again, I'm going to make myself a pelt out of his hide..." Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and held her close to his chest. She looked up into his strong eyes and he kissed her cheek.

"Relax, let's go back to the village. I have a feeling Kouga will be there..." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest, passing out from shock and exhaustion.

* * *

Both demon slayer and miko lay on mats opposite each other. Inuyasha was knelt next to Kagome along with an agitated Kouga. Miroku was tending to Sango carefully, keeping his perverted thoughts to himself.

"I let her out of my sight and look what you do mutt face! She could have been killed! _Again!_" Kouga whisper yelled. Kagome had already awoke with a fright to see them battling it out with their bare hands. She made them both promise not to fight while she slept and they had both agreed.

"You! Are the reason for all this trouble! Why are you here anyways?" Inuyasha whisper yelled back, his voice sounding rather hoarse from all the yelling.

"Your other miko, the clay one with the cold eyes. Ya well I saw her manage to drag herself away from Sesshomaru. Some little girl appeared with a frog thing and a dragon, Sesshomaru ordered the frog to take the girl away but he wouldn't listen so he took them away himself. The miko managed to drag herself away from her spot on the ground, but she most likely didn't survive, those wounds were pretty bad..." _Kikyou's still alive..._

"You mean... Kikyou's still alive..." Kagome caught onto the last of his words, but kept her eyes closed. She listened for a couple of more seconds before yawning and stretching on the mat. She spread out like a star and made sure she brushed her ankle with Inuyasha's.

"Kagome are you up?" He asked quietly, leaning over Kouga and getting down right beside the girl.

"Mhm." She nodded. His nose brushed hers as he suspended himself over her.

"Good. Feeling any better?" He brushed his lips momentarily on hers.

"Mhm" She laughed a little and blushed from his sudden display of affection.

"Stop smothering her mutt!" Kouga threw Inuyasha off Kagome and nearly fell on top of her.

"Did he hurt you? Did he bite you at all?" Kouga examined her neck carefully, looking for any mark at all.

"No. He-He didn't do anything. Kouga... You're-You're crushing my hand..." He had been so worried about Inuyasha marking her without his knowing that Kouga had been leaning on Kagome's hand.

"I'm-I'm sorry Kagome. It's just... you're beauty can get so distracting sometimes..." He looked down and pretended to be sweet. Inuyasha shook his head and had to stop from bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Wolf. Oi, you would you put a cork in it? Kagome doesn't like you! Get over it!" Inuyasha burst out taking a menacing stance and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you think she likes you half breed?!" Kouga exploded back. They were at it again, fighting over her. She sat back against the wall and hoped they wouldn't try to claw the other to death. Inuyasha was on one side of the mattress while Kouga was on the other, she was literally in the middle of everything.

"What's happening?" Sango asked Miroku quietly.

"Inuyasha and Kouga are fighting over Kagome again." Miroku whispered back, taking the opportunity to stroke her thigh.

"Pervert!" Sango whacked him over the head with her fist than broke out into a coughing attack.

"Dear Sango I am no such thing" Miroku seemed to be offended.

"You pervert!" She had to stop herself from slapping the monk again. Kagome felt small. Wars were going on right beside her. Shippo appeared and curled up into her lap.

"I'm glad you're O.K. Kagome" He said cheerily with a big smile.

"Inuyasha saved me..." She glanced off to see Inuyasha risk a glance to her.

"Inuyasha sure seems to be acting nice Kagome... I think he likes you." The kitsune whispered.

"You really think so?" She said already knowing the answer.

"Listen wolf! You need to leave! Kagome's mine!" Inuyasha finally yelled so everyone could hear. He went red but turned away so nobody could notice. To his despair, Miroku and Sango had stopped fighting and heard his outburst.

"Well Kagome? Who do you choose? A filthy half breed or a full demon?" Kouga looked pleadingly over to her but she took no notice.

"I-I choose Inuyasha. I'm sorry Kouga, I only think of you as a friend..." She stared up at the hanyou.

"If that's how you feel than I guess I really should leave. But I'll be back. I promise Kagome." Kouga took her hand and kissed it lightly causing Inuyasha to growl threateningly in his throat. Kagome blushed and watched the demon leave.

"It's about time that wolf left." Inuyasha said in a huff crossing his arms and sitting.

"Why do you hate Kouga so much?" Kagome turned to face he hanyou who slid down the wall. He couldn't tell her. But he could and he was going to.

"Kagome. It's because I love you. I don't want him to take you away from me..." He looked around awkwardly and hoped he didn't have to repeat the, slightly embarrassing, confession.

"Well. You should be happy than. I would never go after Kouga, because I love _you _Inuyasha, and no one else." She tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger and crawled into his lap.

"Do any of ye want breakfast?" Kaede entered the hut the group had successfully taken over and shuffled to the cooking pot.

"Breakfast would be fabulous." Miroku cooed stroking Sango's hand.

"Hentai! You can't even stand five minutes now can you?" Her hand made contact with his cheek in a loud _slap_ He rubbed his left cheek and couldn't help but smile.

"It was so worth it though" He muttered making sure the blushing demon slayer wouldn't hear.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Inuyasha was the only one up. He stared blankly at the girl propped against his chest, her cheek squished against his haori, her right hand against his hip. He toyed with a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She moved a little, re-positioning herself so her head was on his lap. She sighed lightly and he smiled a rare smile. All was peaceful, until a familiar scent entered the hanyous nose.

"Kikyou." He growled getting up carefully so he wouldn't wake his sleeping miko. He crept through the village slowly, seeing the forbidding silhouette of the undead priestess not far off.

"Inuyasha" She choked, holding her arm that was bleeding heavily. The moon reflected off a small pool of blood, enhancing the red coloring. He growled and stopped, not wanting to get too close. She reached out and tried to touch the hanyou before he backed away.

"What do you want, why are you sill here?" He said letting his voice drip in venom. He wanted to lash out and kill her right then and there, but restrained himself, he kept the anger bottled up.

"Inu...Inuyasha" She through herself across the gap and enveloped him in her arms. He stayed stiff, he couldn't stand that she tried to kill Kagome for a second time. He growled and stretched his claws readying to pierce through her skin and end both their misery.

The miko stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his forehead. Something shot through him and it felt like fire, she whispered something but he couldn't hear it, he was too busy trying to get the ringing to leave his ears. He tried to move, to break away but it felt like he had been tied to a tree.

Everything was a blur, he couldn't move, all he could hear was horrible high pitch ringing. Than everything was black.

* * *

AN: a little bit o suspense. Sorry i couldn't update earlier a ton o stuf was happening this week and now im actually supposed to be memorizing a poem i have to pick due tomorrow. sad thing is i haven't picjed the poem yet, oopsies. also i had to write my own poem and put music to it. Im not the best ith a piano or anything so i went over to my friends house and we worked on that than on saturday and sunday i went horse back riding on my horse general who im showing this summer and my friend came over for a sleepover but on friday i went to nother friends house for a sleepover and the weekend before was the long weekend and i slept over at my friends house than she slept over at my house and we had firewrks and sparklers and we ate ice cream and all that stuff. wow ok im definatly rambling on now. sorry review pretty pretty please. 3

3 XOXO 3

SPIRIT OF CHAOS!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: so ya. I dont really know what to say... just read and review please. im dying of heat! man, im always the one stuck with the room that doesn't have the AC geez. its so damn hot! grr... no AC... im done with my little rant now o and im glad some of you think my little rants are funny. i dont mean for them to be boring or anything, its just i tend to ramble on alot. ask my friends.. I WENT TO GO SEE POTC 3 AWE! long. very long. but enjoyable. theres a naruto movie coming out soon, hmph, dont remember when though. oh ya. this is whats on Inuyasha's forehead.

非停止愛 - non stop love

o yes and thank you to cobaltheart who introduced me to the word updation. thank you kindly! that is now my new favourite word. updation... i want to get a coke from the fridge. but am wayyyyyy too lazy to walk all the way down four (count em) four! flights of stairs than all the way across the pool deck, find the keys to the pool house and open the door, than find out in was in the kitchen fridge all along. true story.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**  
His eyes fluttered open, only to find it hard to breathe. He quickly looked around, cringing in pain as his forehead stung like someone took a branding iron to it. His eyes settled on a calming sight, Kagome was safely tucked into her sleeping bag, her head on his lap, just as he had left her.

Inuyasha didn't know if his encounter with Kikyou was a dream or reality, he couldn't decipher between the two. The girl sighed and rolled into him more, he rubbed his forehead wishing for the pain to stop only to be alarmed. Straight lines and bumps ran across the left side of his forehead in neat lines, it seemed as if metal was protruding from his flesh.

He knew Kagome hated when he rooted through her bag but this was an extreme emergency. He ignored her rules and didn't care if he got sat for his curiosity. Inuyasha knew she kept a small mirror in the front pouch of the enormous yellow bag. He rifled through quickly and found what he was searching for.

The mirror opened with ease, he lifted his bangs and inspected his forehead. Neat characters were sticking out like a plowed field. They were the color of charcoal and very noticeable. Small fragments of memory worked their way into his mind.

_Kikyou stood on her toes and kissed his forehead daintily, whispering a small spell "Love be undying, love be true, hold this lover so close to you. Keep him under this spell for he shall not break free, shall not listen to anyone but me. Shall not tell anyone of this curse that I set upon thee"_

He rubbed his forehead once more, taking a glance back down at the mirror. He studied the characters carefully, trying to read what they said, he was under educated and struggled greatly.

Inuyasha repeated the characters over and over in his mind, trying to decipher their meaning. Soon he became frustrated and growled. He had never been one for reading. The only time he remembered reading was when his mother read him stories when he was very young.

"Non stop love" He finally blurted out, eyes going wide. Kagome looked up carefully and Inuyasha snapped the mirror shut, shoving it back into her bag before she noticed. She stretched like a star and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck from his lap, she was still on her back.

He rested his hands on hers and leaned over, kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled.

"Hello." Her voice was cracked and groggy.

"Hello" He kissed her forehead again. She couldn't take his teasing and sat herself on his lap, not caring if he protested, but he didn't, instead he kissed her passionately on the mouth. All his previous worries about the mark on his forehead dissolving into their kiss.

He dragged his top fangs over her bottom lip teasingly and rubbed his nose with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently raked her hands through his hair, not wanting to hit his ears. He nodded when she stopped right in front of his white Akita ears.

He could feel her smile from beneath the kiss as she pat him on the head and scratched the base of his ears. He seemed to purr and started to shake his foot a little but soon stopped himself from going any further. He pulled away from the kiss so they could breathe and growled low and deep into Kagome's ear.

She laughed as shivers raged through her body from his hot breath.

"You've got no idea how good that feels" Inuyasha slouched down and lay on the mattress pulling the girl on top of him. She let out a squeak.

"Shhh... Sango and Miroku are light sleepers. They'll hear us if you don't keep quiet" He whispered checking if everyone was still sound asleep and sure enough they were all presently piled onto one mattress, with of course, Shippo on top and Miroku slumped on top of Sango.

"Fine. I'll stay quiet. No tickling" Kagome made that clear before he kissed her again. She loved the way he seemed to gather her up in one subtle movement, He rolled her so he was on top, suspended above her lips, nipping at them teasingly.

"How come you're always on top huh?" Kagome whispered.

"I like being in control" Inuyasha grinned and captured her lips once more, running his hands down her waist, being careful not to tickle her while he did so. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth. She hated not being in control, so while he was busy thinking about what his tongue was doing she flipped him so she was on top.

"Didn't think I was that strong now did ya?" She asked laughing a little when she came up for air.

"keh. I let you do that..." He looked away and she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're so... impossible sometimes. Can't you just admit that I won?"

"Ah, but the battle has just begun dear priestess." A devilish look crossed his face as he started to kiss her neck madly trying to get words in between each kiss.

"I (kiss) told you (kiss) it was (kiss) just beginning" She arched her back as he trailed up to her ear.

"See... I always win" He whispered nipping at her ear and dragging his fangs across it slowly.

"You think you won? Just wait and see" She smiled and kissed down his neck making sure to drag her dull teeth along most of his flesh. She worked her way up to his ears and gently kissed the tips, careful not to hurt him.

"Who's winning now?" She purred running her teeth along the edge of his ear. It twitched and he was nearly wide eyed and jaw dropped. What happened to the timid Kagome that got scared when he looked at her a certain way?

"Kagome... I can't sleep... I had a bad dream" A little voice made its way into the couples ears. They had rolled away from the group substantially.

"Oh... well Shippo..." Kagome peaked over at the sleepy eyed kitsune staring expectantly up at her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome's busy right now." Inuyasha said annoyed, trying to kiss his miko but she stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"We can't just let him sit there... Come on... as soon as he falls asleep...I promise O.K.?" He nodded and she pulled her finger from his lips. He rolled off the girl and got comfortable, placing his hands around her waist from behind and pulling her close.  
"Here Shippo, you can sleep beside me" Kagome patted a spot beside her hands and he curled up right next to her, his tail tickling her nose. She hugged him close and he wiggled around, stopping when he got comfortable.

"There. I'm here, I'll make sure to scare away all the monsters Shippo, Inuyasha can help too." Kagome whispered snuggling into him. The kitsune looked up at the miko and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome" He yawned closing his eyes and swiftly drifting to sleep. Kagome found her eyelids closing slowly until she too fell asleep.

"Kagome... He's asleep... Kagome... Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her gently but to no prevail.

"She's asleep." He rolled his eyes. Kagome rolled over onto her side so she was facing him and Shippo was in the middle.

"I-I love you Inuaysha" She muttered sleepily burying her head into his chest.

"Love you too Kags, but are you really asleep?" He whispered into her ear playfully.

"Yes. Now shhh..."

* * *

"I think they've slept long enough. I'm getting a stick" Miroku said trying to leave the hut but was only stopped by Sango's hand gripping his shoulder.

"I guess I won't be getting a stick than..." He said looking over to the demon slayer with pleading eyes.

"You pervert. Inuyasha would kill you if you woke him A-CHOO sniffle sorry..." She brushed off his shoulder that she just sneezed on. They were crouched side by side, staring intently at Inuyasha and Kagome snuggling with Shippo in between them.

"You do know I can hear every word right?" Inuyasha cracked open an eye and gave Miroku one mean death glare.

"I'll be over here, fixing some ramen..." Miroku backed away slowly being sure not to aggravate the half demon any more.

"You two looked pretty snuggly Inuyasha" Sango said cheerily watching Miroku slink away.

"We-we were not! Ka-Kagome was just cold is all..." he tried to cover up quickly rolling away from the girl.

"I could hear you two last night. All of us could. Something about you always being on top..." She tapped the bottom of her chin in thought and Inuyasha nearly passed out from embarrassment.

"You-You heard that..." He covered his face with his hands and could have died on the spot.

"Oh and wasn't there something about... being in control?" Miroku looked up from the cooking pot and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We didn't _do_ anything if that's what you're trying to say you lecher!" Inuyasha stood and whacked him in the back of the head with a balled fist.

"Why Inuyasha! I'm appalled that you thought I was suggesting that!" Miroku faked modesty and rubbed the lump on the side of his head.

"That's enough out of ye two" Kaede shuffled into her hut with a large basket of herbs, placing them in the middle of the room. She sat and started another cooking fire for herself.

"Is Kagome still asleep?" She asked looking over to the girl passed out in the corner of the hut.

"Ya. She's been sleeping a lot lately..." Miroku started looking over to Inuyasha.

"I said I didn't do anything last night!" He held his hands in front of his chest, both palms facing the monk.

"Well have you done anything to her? _Ever?_"

"Ewwww... Are you... No! Eww... No! You pervert! I did not do anything to her! Especially not that!" he protested loudly.

"Wha-? Is it morning?" Kagome rolled onto her back and stretched while yawning.

"Kagome child, you're up. Good"

"Ya took you long enough sleepy head."

"Are the effects from last night catching up to you?" Miroku asked looking from her to Inuyasha.

"I told you monk! We.Didn't.Do. Anything!" Inuyasha slowed his speech down until he was enunciating every letter and syllable he could fit into the words.

"What! What's Miroku talking about!" Kagome shot up, straight as a board, catching onto the boy's conversation.

"Will you stop talking about that in front of Shippo for god's sake? You're going to scar him more than he already is hanging around with you Miroku." Sango gathered the kitune into her lap and covered his ears.

"Sango's right. It was your decision not ours-" Miroku's voice got real low and he leaned over so only Inuyasha could hear. "- you will tell me what happened though... right?"

"You perverted, lecherous monk!" Kagome screeched slapping him across the face.

"Wait wait! Inuyasha is that a yes or a no?"

"Drop it perve!" Kagome screeched standing letting her temper spill over.

"I told you they were light sleepers Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Come. I have to tell you something." He took her hand in his and led her away from the hut. Miroku followed in a shadows distance.

"Alone monk! I have to tell her something _alone!_"

"Oh come on-"

"ALONE!" Inuyasha was steaming, he had suffered enough from that monk and his suggested activities from the night before he was rearing to kill something with his bare hands, preferably the monk himself. Inuyasha continued to lead Kagome away from the village until he got to the edge of the forest.

They continued walking until the entire forest engulfed them in its canopy of branches.

* * *

"He thinks he can tell her of the curse. Well now I have solid proof that half demon is dense" Kikyou smiled coldly at the smooth pool of waters satisfying reflection.

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into. He's falling right into my trap..."

* * *

"Ka-Kagome. I'd-I'd like to uh... ask you something..." Inuyasha was squirming as they neared the well. He kept darting his eyes into the distance and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She sat on the lip of the well and he sat next to her.

"Well... um..." he stuttered looking back into the greenery. He stopped and tried to gather up the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask for a long time. Would she be his mate. Something started to ring at a high pitch tone only he could hear. He tried to cover his ears but his hands wouldn't listen, he couldn't move.

"Kagome... I never want to see you again. You need to go back to your time and never come back to this place." His voice was monotone as he stood. Kagome stood as well and reached out for his shoulder. The half demon turned around immediately and gave her a dangerous glare.

Inuyasha's normally kind hearted eyes showed daggers. He wasn't himself.

"Inu...Inuyasha... What's wrong..." She tried to reach for his shoulder again but he grabbed her wrist, and hurdled her down into the well, standing over the box with a shocked expression. A wind blew as everything slowed in Kagome's mind, his bangs moved out of the way and Kagome let out a shrill scream.

There on his forehead was written in glowing red hot metal non stop love...

* * *

AN: ha suspense ha. wow ok. so its been awhile since ive updated. im supposed to be working on a project on tigers. i have to be an expert on them for monday because i have to give a presentation with alot of pictures and no papers or anything. wow. im screwed. but its only saturday so i need to go to the library. dammit imn still screwed i suck at memorizing stuff. grr... kay ya thats my problem not yours. ill update as soon as i can!!  
XOXO ♥&  
SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	19. Chapter 19

AN: my feet hurt and its still too damn hot. i have to go to my sisters dance recital but i dont want to go. i want to go to the park with my friends and hang there. or sleep. sleep will work too. im still supposed to be working on my project on tigers. oops. i should really be doing that. o well. that can wait. HERES CHAPTER NINETEEN!! ARIGATO FOR THE GOOD LUCK WISHES FROM COUPLE OF MY REVIEWERS!!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's shrill cry echoed off the sides of the well. She pounded her fists on the soft muddy ground and buried her head in her hands. What was wrong with him? Why did he push her down the well? Was someone controlling him? Was that why he had the characters on his forehead?

"Inuyasha!" she cried again letting the tears fall.

"Why... Why Inuyasha..."

* * *

Everything blurred together than sprang apart. The horrible ringing left his ears momentarily as he watched her fall into the well. His body wouldn't listen he wanted to gather her up in his arms and never let go, never let anything like this happen again.

"Ka-Kagome..." His voice cracked as he choked out her name. He peered over the well slowly to see if she was there, to see if she was O.K.

"Kagome" His voice got higher with worry as he jumped down, getting ready to become engulfed in the cool feeling of time travel, but that was not what he met at the bottom of the well. Instead he met the bottom of the well. No rushing feeling or flashing lights, only dirt and more worry.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air and falling in a heap at the bottom.

"Kagome don't leave... I love you..." He said quietly. There was a stinging on his forehead and finally a high pitched, unearthly crack. His hand flew to his forehead as tiny bits of crushed metal fell into his hand.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

"Inuyasha! You'd better not be hurt..." She was huddled on her knees, crouching over herself like a wounded animal.

"You'd better be O.K..." she looked up and saw light spilling into the well.

"Am I back?" She stood and climbed over the edge slowly, only to see the well house door open.

"I'm still at home. What if I never see Inuyasha again..."

"Kagome dear! Are you back already? Did Inuyasha come with you?" Her mother said cheerily craning her neck around her daughter to figure out if the half demon had tagged along or not.

"No mom... Inuyasha didn't come..."

* * *

"He... He broke the spell. How... But how could he have broken the spell..." Kikyou waved her hand over the pool of water trying to regain the image.

"This is impossible! He must... He must really love that girl..."

* * *

Inuyasha climbed over the lip of the well and stood on one of the four walls.

"One...Two...Three!" He leapt into the air and landed with a thud onto the hard cracked ground.

"Why... won't... this... work!" He managed to say between wild leaps on the ground, trying to break through the barrier or whatever was holding him back from seeing Kagome. A quick cold raindrop hit his nose gently. He crossed his eyes to see where it landed and brushed it off without another thought.

"Come on!" He yelled into the air taking another leap, only to fall flat on his face once again.

"No. This can't be happening!" He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"No...No...No...No" He shook his head causing his hair to fall on either side of him. More raindrops started to pound his back, urging him to get up and run for the village but he was determined to see Kagome. Determined to ask her the one question he was positively terrified of.

Would she be his mate.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi took her daughters shoulders and led her into the house carefully.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Y-Ya I'm fine..." Kagome said. Her mind was reeling and spinning. Why did her push her down the well? Was Inuyasha under some sort of spell? What if he wasn't and he really didn't want to see her again?

"Would you like to help with breakfast dear?"

"O.K. mom. I'd like that." _maybe than I can take my mind off this mess. Maybe Inuyasha will find a way to get back to my time. If he wants to..._She doubted his words to her. Last night, right before she fell asleep she whispered I love you Inuyasha and he answered I love you back. But did he really mean it? Or was it just the thrill of the moment?

Was he lying to her the day in the storage house? The girl followed her mother into the house and towards the kitchen where her grandfather was reading the paper and Souta was finishing up some homework.

"Nice to see ya sis" He said giving a quick greeting before going back to his studies.

"Ah. Kagome. How is your friend the half demon?" Her grandfather asked folding the top edge of the paper over o he could see his granddaughter.

"He's-he's fine..."

"Here Kagome. I'm making omelets for breakfast. I know that's your favorite. Would you like to help?" Mrs. Higurashi motioned for her daughter to come around to the counter and help chop up the vegetables. There was a small knock on the door.

Kagome quickly excused herself and checked who it was.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! What are you doing here?" She said with a quick smile, opening the door and letting the three girls in.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us again. We thought you know... If you were feeling better after the incident with the rash ointment." Ayumi said cheerily.

"Oh yes. I'm-I'm feeling much better" _I must tell gramps to get better excuses..._

"Good. We were going now." Eri grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. She barely had enough time to grab money, tell her mother she was leaving or even get on a pair of shoes.

"How's the bad boy boyfriend treating you Kagome?" Eri wanted in on all the juicy little secrets that were going on in Kagome's after school life with her "boyfriend"

"Oh... Well... He's uh... he's fine..." She said quickly, not wanting to explain the newest mishap between them. The mall was nearly down the street from where either of them lived. It only took the group a couple minutes of fast paced talking and walking, major multitasking.

"I heard you stood up Hojo again" Yuka said casually dragging the rest of the group to a clothing store.

"Ya. What happened between you two?" Eri peaked over a rack of clothes nearly startling Kagome to death as she held a T-shirt against her chest to see if it would look O.K.

"Oh... well... Inuyasha had come over... and well..." She blushed and got nervous, causing the other three school girls to drop everything and rush over, they knew something had happened between them.

"What! What! What did he do?" Yuka was nearly jumping out of her skin waiting for an answer.

"Nothing really. It's nothing. Well... Hojo walked in on Inuyasha and I while we were...um...kissing..." She had to turn away from her friends while she reflected on the day in the storage room. _Thank goodness gramps or mom didn't walk in..._

"That's not nothing Kagome... That's something alright!" Eri shrieked grabbing both her friends hands and giving them a quick squeeze.

"Come on! Give us some detail over here! Was it nice? How long do you think he kissed you? What did you say! Did he kiss you again?"

"Oh well... I guess it was nice..." _It was the nicest thing I've ever done!_

"Oh come on Kagome what else? Has he kissed you since?" Ayumi leaned on both elbows propping up her head on a pile of T-shirts as they questioned Kagome.

"Well... Yes... He has..."

"Really! When!"

"Umm... Yesterday..." Her mind dragged her back to the heated kiss they shared the night before.

"Are you saying your boyfriend was in town and you didn't tell us!" Yuka whined.

"Well... He... er came into town unexpected and well... I didn't want to bother you because it was late..."

"Wait. Wait. Late. How late?"

"I don't know... He woke me up though..." Her mind drifted to this morning. _Inuyasha was definatly under a spell. Either that or he really doesn't want me to come back to the feudal era... No... He said he loved me... he has to... you can't just lie about that type of stuff... or can you..._

"He woke you up! Wow that's so sweet!" One girl cooed.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet!" Ayumi dance around a little.

"Don't they both die in the end?"

"Yes... well... this is a version where they don't die in the end..."

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? I'm starving." Eri linked arms with Kagome and pulled her from the chair they had backed her into while asking questions.

* * *

"Kagome dear? Are you home?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the living room as her daughter entered the house, exhausted.

"Yes Mom. I'm home."

"Were you at the mall for that long?" She asked looking up from her book only to see Kagome struggle with all the shopping bags.

"Yes. Eri wanted to stay longer but it was closing soon" She yawned and excused herself to put the bags up in her room. Kagome placed them in front of her closet, changed into a pair of pajamas and opened her window carefully to get some air into her stuffy room.

She started to put the clothes away, carefully folding each article of clothing and putting it in its proper spot. She let her mind wander slowly as she finished up the task at hand. Would she ever be able to go back to the feudal era?

* * *

He was still huddled over the well waiting, seeing if she would come back. The rain had drenched his hair but he didn't care, he was still kept dry from his haori and hakamas, the outsides were wet but he was warm and dry on the inside.

"One...two...three" He stood on the lip of the wall once more, trying one last time to reach the person he couldn't live without. To his surprise he wasn't met by the cold earth at the bottom of the well, but by the cool feeling of time travel.

"Finally..."

* * *

Kagome was getting tired, her eyes slowly shutting. It was nearly eleven but she was still up, she couldn't sleep, she had slept for too long. She stood and turned to her door, debating whether to go downstairs or not. She could go to the kitchen and fix a snack, or maybe she could finish the science she was supposed to do for next month.

She turned to her desk only to find someone strong grab hold of her waist and pull her into them. She felt the person cradle her head with his hand.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She asked already knowing who it was.

"Kagome... I'm so sorry... I didn't know what I was doing... You have to forgive me..." He pulled her closer to him as she was wide eyed with shock.

"I knew there was something wrong... Inuyasha its O.K. I-I forgive you" She nuzzled into his chest as he ran his fingers through her head. He pulled away and kissed her, gently backing her into the desk in the corner of her room. She gasped as he kissed her neck roughly. He stopped and looked into her eyes carefully.

"Kagome... I've wanted to ask you this for a really long time... will...will you... be my mate?"

* * *

AN: Kay so its... noon up here in Canada and i started this chapter yesterday night, i just got up and thought id finish it so here you go! by the way i finished my project.. ha LOL

XOXO ♥&

THE SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	20. Chapter 20

**PREVIOUSLY ON POISON: **"I knew there was something wrong... Inuyasha its O.K. I-I forgive you" She nuzzled into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away and kissed her, gently backing her into the desk in the corner of her room. She gasped as he kissed her neck roughly. He stopped and looked into her eyes carefully.

"Kagome... I've wanted to ask you this for a really long time... will...will you... be my mate?"

sorry i just had to do the whole previously on bit. Anyways, what will she say? yes no maybe so? o the suspense. But I know what she's going to say... ya ive had a really crappy week so far and its only like tuesday. ugggh, ya im kinda depressed now... but ya read on please. o ya and now. of course its cold up here. one minute its too cold the next its too hot... im moving to australia... man at least there its ok. its just hot. and some parts get snow.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

"Inuyasha... I love you... I always will but-" He let go of her waist and wrenched himself away from her.

"I know I know. I'm not human like you. You wouldn't want to mate with someone like me..." He went to the window and was getting ready to jump to the ground but stopped when someone pressed against him from behind.

"Silly hanyou. I was saying I always will love you but what do you have to _do_ to mate" She buried her face into his shoulder blades and hugged him close.

"Oh well... I'm sorry Kagome for answering you like that... I just thought… well you were saying no..."

"That's alright." He turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Usually when demons mate the male bites the female here-" he ran his thumb along where Kagome's neck met her shoulders, brushing some raven hair away from the specified spot "- Than she is his and is not allowed to mate with any other male. If the male is not marked than he can mate with as many other females as he wishes." He leaned in and whispered gently into her ear.

"Kagome. I don't want to mate with anyone but you... I want to be yours and yours alone..." He traced the cartilage of her ear with his fangs and she gasped gripping his arms tighter.

"Is-Is that all?" She croaked as he kissed down the side of her cheek and onto her neck.

"I know you're not ready. But when you are... We can become one in a sexual sense" He managed between hot kisses. She nodded.

"But what will I do? For you to become part of me?"

"As long as your saliva mixes with my blood, you will be part of me and I will be part of you." He continued to kiss her collarbone, running his teeth and tongue along her flesh.

"I don't have any claws or fangs though..."

"Yes, but I do." He caught her lips quickly before she could ask anymore questions. He backed her into the bed in the corner and she collapsed onto it, her feet still touching the ground, Inuyasha hovered over her, nipping at her lips playfully.

"I told you. You're always on top." She whispered as he continued to tease her. She twisted a piece of silver hair between her fingers, he carefully undid the top couple buttons on her cloud pajamas and slipped the left shoulder down her arm, exposing a little bit of flesh.

She blushed like mad but Inuyasha didn't notice, he was to busy kissing Kagome's neck. He slipped his hands under her back and rubbed small circles with his knuckles. She arched her back and he caught her neck once more, circling a small patch of flesh carefully with his fangs.

He hesitated but Kagome nodded faintly giving him the go ahead. He sunk his fangs into her tender flesh. She closed her eyes and arched her back until she was right against him, Inuyasha held her close as he started to lap up the blood pooling from the wound. This calmed her slightly as she started to relax.

Inuyasha finished quickly and grinned down wolfishly at her. She blushed. He was soaked and smelled like spring rain.

"You're all wet..." She said kissing his nose.

"I know and you're dry." He hurdled himself onto the bed rolling over so Kagome was lying on his chest.

"I'd like to stay that way thank you..." She kissed him, pulling away and kissing down his neck. She slid her hands down his chest and started to remove his haori, he helped by pulling it over his head. She threw it to the side and started on the next layer, Inuyasha had to help but soon it came off.

She lied right on top of him and whispered his name into a soft ear before kissing his nose, his lips and finally his neck. He ran a hand down her arm, causing shivers of excitement to course through her. He placed his hand in hers and held out two fingers to match the bite mark left on her neck.

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome carefully lined his fingers up.

"Here?" She asked kissing the spot.

"Hai." He nodded and she put pressure on the two fingers, causing a thin line of blood to trickle from the wound. She lapped up the blood carefully, trying not to think of the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. He kissed the top of her head and she pulled away, snuggling into him.

"mine..." He breathed into her hair, noting that she had a slightly rough edge onto her scent now. She was his and he was hers...

* * *

Kagome was limp against Inuyasha's chest as he ran small circles on her back, slipping his hands around her waist, careful not to wake her.

"Mmm..." She seemed to purr, opening her eyes slowly to meet his own. Inuyasha held back a gasp. Her eyes had changed, they were no longer just brown, instead they were tinged with violets and amber honey colors, much like his own demon and human eyes.

"Kagome... You're beautiful" He cooed nuzzling her neck. She didn't seem to notice his slight alarm from before. _She can find out on her own._ He thought quickly. There was a knock at the door.

"Kagome dear, come down for breakfast. If you'd like you can go to school today." Mrs. Higurashi said through the door.

"Hai mama." She sat up and scooted off Inuyasha's chest.

"If you want... You can go to school today Kagome. I uh... I know how much you miss it and all" Inuyasha sat up as she hopped around her room looking for her uniform.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No. I wouldn't mind." He said taking his haori off the floor as well as the white shirt to put on underneath.

"Arigato Inuyasha. Now I must get ready, you can go downstairs for some breakfast if you'd like. I'll be right down." She disappeared out of the room and Inuyasha went downstairs.

Half way down the stairs a blood curdling scream echoed through the halls. Immediately Inuyasha ran back up the stairs and attempted to find where the cry had come from, only to find Kagome standing in the bathroom, jaw dropped and trying to point somewhere.

"Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said frantically grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"I-I don't know... There's something wrong with my eyes..." She managed to say

"Shhh... I have a feeling what's wrong... I'm just gonna have to check with Myouga though... Calm down..." Inuyasha tried to calm the frightened teen. She took a couple deep breaths. The rest of the house bounded up the stairs everyone sporting a worried look.

"Inu-Onechan! When did you get here?" Was the first thing anyone managed to say.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked rather frantically.

"It's alright. I can handle this..." Inuyasha stated as Kagome looked up with wide eyes.

"Kagome dear! What happened?"

"I-I don't know..." She said looking from Inuyasha to her mother.

"I'll ask Myouga alright? He probably knows what's going on. Go to school and I'll be back before you get home. Be careful." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath calming her slightly.

* * *

"Kagome-Chan! Good to see you!" Eri smiled and waved cheerily as Kagome slinked into the class, she kept her head down low.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Yuka slowly crept towards the girl, not knowing what was happening and not risking to get to close in case it was contagious.

"Ya... Ya I'm feeling fine..." She waved them off and sat at her desk. All three of her friends pulled up chairs and waited as she unpacked her books and pencil cases. She finally looked up to meet her worried friends' eyes.

"Kagome! What happened?" They all exclaimed at once.

"Oh well... I uh-"

"Good morning class." The girls returned to their normal seats but kept looking back at Kagome. _Oh no. They're going to ask about my eyes again and I know it. Finally... Inuyasha asked me to be his mate... I'm not having any second thoughts or anything though... maybe I am..._

"Miss. Higurashi. Answer the question please." The teacher pointed to a quick algebra problem on the board. _Uh-oh..._She stared at the board blankly, her mind not contemplating the numbers and letters. _This is going to be such a long day..._

* * *

"Myouga! You coward I know you're here!" Inuyasha bellowed coming out of the well.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha! What happened? Did you finally mate Kagome?!" He exclaimed landing on the hanyou's shoulder and inspecting the mark on his shoulder.

"You idiot. You didn't warn me. How come Kagome looks different." He said finally letting his anger loose. Yes Kagome looked beautiful the way her eyes would change colors at will if she was angry or depressed but he wanted to know the reason why this was happening, why her eyes were tinged with amber and violet as well as brown.

"Did Kagome mark you as well Inuyasha? The same way you marked her? By biting into her flesh and licking off the excess blood?" Myouga sat cross legged and folded both sets of arms.

"Ya. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, if she drank some of your blood than she's slowly turning hanyou. Because you have demon blood coursing through your veins that means that if someone with weaker human blood was to mate with you and mark you than slowly they would become Inu-hanyou the same as you."

"You-You mean... Kagome's not gonna like this..."

* * *

AN: ok. its only tuesday and i know already this week is gonna be really crappy. i have another project due friday and this chapter sucked. Im sorry but im kinda dizzy right now and dont feel so good. i got a shot today and i think thats why. anyways again my problem not yours so please R&R

XOXO  
♥&

SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	21. Chapter 21

AN: thanx for all the good lucks. man i have the BEST readers ever!! I just had to say that. im so glad so many people like my story. Read and review please!! also im looking for a lemon writer. ive tried to write one but cant really. i dunno but ill write the chapter than say where i want it and write PLACE LEMON HERE in big bold letters. youll get a whole thing like arigato to my awesome co writer for this chapter and such so dont worry people will know who wrote it. anyways PM me if your interested.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?" A worried Eri finally said catching up to the school girl.

"Well... I uh... I uh got contacts! Ya." Kagome looked around nervously, she was starting to run out of excuses and this one was no better than any of the others she had come up with on the spot.

"Oh... Good we thought you were sick or something." Yuka patted her on the shoulder and they headed off for lunch.

"Well... Whose house are we going to study at? You do know we have an English test next Monday and it's already Thursday." Ayumi managed to point out. Kagome was ready to pass out.

"Another test!" She exclaimed.

"Hai, another test. Why don't we go over to your house Kagome?" Eri led the way turning down a street, the others following close behind.

"We can't possibly go over to my house." Kagome started to panic.

"How come? We haven't been over in ages."

"Well... You see... Inuyasha came into town late last night and well-"

"Really! Oh good! Kagome's bad boy boyfriend! Can we meet him again? If he wasn't yours I'd ask him to the movies this Saturday." Yuka fantasized, While Kagome tried to sneak away. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome scooted by her nosy friends and into the house. Mrs. Higurashi gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home dear. Inuyasha's waiting for you. He looked troubled but don't worry, we'll figure out what's wrong." She hugged her mother back but quickly let go.

"Mom. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi came over to study. We're gonna go upstairs to have more quiet. O.K.?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, instead she bolted up the stairs and threw open her bedroom door, her three friends in tow. She was worried. Terrified even. She had no clue what was going on, there was a test she was supposed to be _studying_ for, Inuyasha was probably in her room now and she can't even make up a decent excuse for why her eyes are such a... _different_ color now.

Well... Maybe she didn't mind her eye color now. It sure was... different.

"Is he in your room? Has he been waiting there all day Kagome?" Yuka asked trying to look inside. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome's heart dropped, where could he be? Wasn't he supposed to explain all this to her? Wasn't he supposed to be there for her? They were now one. So much for that. He was supposed to protect her, what if she was too scared to move anymore.

What if she wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave?

"I-I guess he er... I don't know where he went, probably to go pick up some... Ramen... from the Ramen shop around the corner..." Kagome faked a preppy smile but felt like her heart was being ripped out. Come on where was he?

"But their Ramen is terrible" Eri stated dropping her books.

"Well it's the thought that counts I guess."

"I really wanted to see him again..."

"We really should get studying you know..." Kagome flipped open the text book and escaped to another world. She couldn't focus. She didn't want to...

* * *

Kagome slumped down the wall against the door to her room. Finally after three long slow hours her friends had left. She liked hanging out with her friends only now she felt awkward and clumsy around them, like she had grown apart from them.

"Kagome! Would you mind taking this to the storage room?!" Her grandfather yelled from the bottom of the stairs, holding up a box filled with Lord knows what.

"Coming gramps!" She skirted down the stairs, taking the box and walking out to the small house on the corner of the property. Inuyasha was still missing in action. Mrs. Higurashi had said he looked worried, maybe he came back and left again. Kagome kicked open the door with her foot because her hands were occupied with the box and quickly set it down.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out from the shadows enveloping her in his arms. Something was different about him, suddenly he was more vivid in her mind, she was more aware of him, how he smelled and sounded. His arms slid around her waist as he smelled her neck.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, I would have never asked you if I knew what would happen..." He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He loved the way she smelled even more than before, she had a bit of an outdoorsy tinge to her already perfumish scent.

"Inu...Inuyasha... Did you find out what's wrong? Why is this happening?" She muffled into his haori, hooking her arms around his. She had waited all day to just snuggle into his chest and now was her chance. Finally...

"Kagome... I'm so sorry... Myouga told me... Since when you marked me, you licked off the excess blood that... because I have a strong demon father that my demon blood is stronger than most hanyous. Because of that... You're becoming... You're becoming Inu-hanyou as well... I'm so sorry Kagome... Stupid flea... I should've asked more... I'm so stupid."

"I'm-I'm what?" She pulled away from his grasp and looked into his eyes with a tinge of fear.

"I'm sorry Kagome... I'm such an idiot. I wish we could turn back time so you wouldn't have to put up with this..." His ears drooped as he turned away and slinked into a corner, putting his head in his hands and staying like that. Kagome didn't move. She couldn't.

A part of her was happy, she would be stronger, faster, more agile and have cute little doggy ears to boot. But another part was terrified. What would she do? Her friends would notice the changes for sure.

"Tha-That's alright Inuyasha... You-You didn't know... I would have still said yes. No matter what. I mean it Inuyasha. I-I love you..." She sat next to him on the crate, wrapping herself around him and kissing his cheek.

"I bet I love you more than you love me..." He said playfully kissing her nose.

"Oh, you really think that huh?" She said catching on and playing the game with him.

"Yup. I do." He looked all smug while she laughed.

"I love it when you laugh" He whispered heatedly in her ear. Kagome blushed like mad as he laid hot kisses down her neck, making sure to linger on her mate mark and drag his fangs across the still tender skin.

"Come on... That tickles..." She giggled pushing him off lightly.

"Oh now I'm curious to see what you do when I do... This" He dragged his tongue across her flesh and ran his hands up and down her sides.

"You know I'm ticklish Inuaysha... That's cheating" Kagome whispered into his ear, making sure to tease him by kissing the tip.

"Ya well, what if I don't like to play fair?" He pulled her to eye level and kissed her on the lips. She sat on his lap with both legs to one side. It was getting dark, but neither of them cared as long as they were together. As long as Kagome was comfortable they would stay there.

* * *

Kagome woke to find herself in her room, she had the familiar warmth of blankets and another person beside her. She stretched and rolled out of bed, being careful not to wake Inuyasha. She was still in her uniform from yesterday. _I guess I fell asleep._ She shrugged going into the bathroom and washing her face.

She clenched her teeth and looked in the mirror.

"I'm getting fangs..." She said continuing to inspect her teeth.

"I wonder if I'll get dog ears too..."

"You will." She jumped at the voice even though she knew it well.

"Inuyasha. You scared me. Don't do that."

"I was only answering your question. Do you always talk to yourself?"

"No." She answered hastily, blushing.

"Did you tell your mom?" He said placing his chin on the top of her head.

"No. How am I going to do that? It's not something we talk about everyday you know."

"Than I suggest you cover your neck."

"How come?" He pointed to the bite mark.

"Oh. Well how am I going to explain the claws and fangs and ears! This is complicated stuff you know."

"Well if we leave for the feudal era today than you can figure something out and by then the whole becoming a hanyou thing will be done."

"O.K. we'll leave after breakfast than"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

AN: OK im going to be updating a little slower now because i have to figure some things out. anyways im tired as usual. the project that was due on friday was pushed over to monday which is good. but now im sick. i cant wait till summer is here. ugh school is a pain and is seriously cutting into my social time. anyways. you know the drill R&R please

XOXO &HEARTS&

SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	22. Chapter 22

AN: ok so im planning on wrapping this story up within a few more chapters cause well i wanna start working on another one. anyways if you like this story i suggest you read hitting the USA. Kagome is way OOC but people are saying they like her the way im writing it. anyways like i said in my other chapter there will be a lemon and i have gotten ShintoSakura to write it for me. anyways. R&R

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

"Mmm...Morning..." Kagome yawned. Inuyasha kissed her neck and growled.

"Good morning" He whispered. She laughed as his hot breath ran down her neck. She stretched and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome, you're going to have to tell your mom about us soon" He whispered playing with a strand of hair.

"How come?" He stopped playing and found her hand, holding it close to his.

"Look. You already have claws." He opened her mouth and inspected it carefully, running his index finger along her teeth.

"Your fangs are nearly fully grown, soon you'll have ears too" He kept his voice low as she squirmed under the covers.

"But what do I say? How can I tell her?" She asked, wanting to put the task off a little longer.

"Can't we go back to the feudal era? I thought that was what we agreed to do?"

"Yes. We did agree to that but Kagome, you're going to have to tell her soon... You never know... maybe she will like us being together?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily running full speed into the girl's outstretched arms. They had left quickly after deciding to tell Mrs. Higurashi later more than sooner. Kagome gave a warm smile and Sango stared at her for a couple of moments.

"Kagome-Chan... You somehow look different?" Sango walked around her a couple of times as the school girl played with Shippo carefully.

"There seems to be a slight youkai energy around you..." Miroku rubbed his chin while Inuyasha grinned wolfishly from behind her.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Sango stopped staring and met his gaze with a rather venomous one of her own.

"He didn't do anything. Don't worry Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha... you didn't... Finally!" Miroku yelled hugging Kagome tightly and nearly suffocating Shippo.

"What?" Sango asked as Miroku moved over to hug Inuyasha.

"I'm his mate." Kagome stated with a wide grin. Sango immediately hugged Kagome tightly.

"Does that mean that Inuyasha is my dad?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yes Shippo. I'm your mom and Inuyasha is your dad." Kagome said carefully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Shippo cast him a hopeful look.

"Ya."

"Well... Sango. You know we really should follow in Kagome and Inuyasha's example... so, I'm going to ask you one more time-"

"Kagome! Will you get ears like Inuyasha? You know since you're mated now?" Sango rushed cutting Miroku off. Kagome nodded slowly as Miroku tried to start over.

"Sango? Will you-"

"We really should get going! You know... Kaede may be waiting for us!" She yelled walking ahead of everyone.

"Yay! I have a mommy and a daddy again!" Shippo exclaimed hopping to Inuyasha who stood stone still.

"Come on, I'll give you both a piggy back, who knows how fast Sango can run." He flung Shippo onto his shoulders and helped Kagome onto his back.

* * *

Everyone sat around the small dugout fire in Kaede's hut. Miroku had given up asking his mystery question because, no matter what, Sango had cut him off. He sat, defeated in the corner staring at his right hand. Kagome was playing with Shippo while Inuyasha was talking to Kaede in a hushed voice.

"Are you _sure_ it won't affect her at all?" He asked once again. Kaede nodded.

"Yes you had a strong demon father but she will only have the characteristics of a hanyou. She shall not have the same strength as you Inuyasha, maybe a better stand of pain, but other than that she will be the same Kagome." Inuyasha seemed to relax at Kaede's words. He didn't mean to lose Kagome completely, he wanted her to be herself and nothing more.

"We should really get going. We don't want to intrude more than we already have." Kagome said finally losing her patience, she was tired of staying in one spot. She was excited to get moving again.

"Fine fine. Come on Miroku. We're going now." Inuyasha stood and they all made their way to the edge of the village. Kaede stopped at the red entrance and waved goodbye.

"Safe travels! Inuyasha stop worrying about Kagome!" She yelled waving them all off. Kagome turned to wave but tripped and ended up falling into Inuyasha.

"How can I not" He muttered holding her up and slipping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"I'm tired. Can we please stop walking Daddy?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha nearly clobbered the little demon, he still hadn't gotten used to the little Kitsune calling him dad, or daddy, even though Shippo has said it at least a hundred times within the hour.

"We _just _left Kaede's hut. Come on, just over that hill. Alright?" He managed to say through gritted teeth. He was doing all the walking anyways. Sango was ahead talking with Kagome and Shippo was on his shoulders. It had been Kagome's idea for Shippo to ride on his shoulders, something about not wanting him to complain.

"Inuyasha I think everyone's tired. Come on. We've been walking since this morning. The suns nearly setting!" Miroku whined as well.

"You're starting to sound like Shippo monk." Inuyasha grumbled setting the fox demon on the ground.

"Kag! Sango. We're stopping for the night." he called. Sango immediately turned around, dreading having to sleep next to the monk. She sighed. _Deep breath, face your fears..._ She thought trying to over come the sad truth. She was head over heels for the lecherous monk. But she was far too terrified to admit it to anyone.

She had only told Kagome just now. The miko seemed excited, but calm. She said you could tell. Sango nearly fell over.

"Do you think Miroku knows?" She pleaded. Kagome shook her head.

"Only Shippo and I seem to notice that you two are in love." Kagome seemed to be off in thought. Her eyes drifting behind her friend to Inuyasha, growling and sneering at the demon on his shoulders. He was putting up with Shippo for Kagome's sake and she knew it.

"He's changed Kagome. Really. I can tell he has. You don't have to worry about anything" Sango saw that look and immediately tried to comfort her friend.

"Yes. But something in the pit of my stomach is telling me he hasn't..."

* * *

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and lay inside it, gazing through the trees to the many stars lighting the sky. Shippo was curled up next to her, Inuyasha was against a tree not far off, Sango was asleep on the other side of the smoldering fire with Kirara and Miroku close.

"I like stars..." She muttered rather dreamily, rolling over and directing her gaze over to Inuyasha. He met her stare and smiled. A rare smile she didn't see often, but she knew he couldn't lie through a smile. Her eyes drifted shut with Inuyasha in her mind. She had suddenly gotten sleepy.

But she wasn't the only one, soon Inuyasha was trying with all his strength to stay awake, but soon, he gave in. He could no longer keep his eyes open. He was enveloped in darkness when a dream started to play across his mind.

_Kagome... I can see her... but... where am I?_

_Inuyasha struggled to regain his balance as he sat motionless in the tree tops, looking down on Kagome. She was dressed for a special occasion in a red kimono made of silk with black designs all over the bottom skirt. She was knelt down beside a river, waiting. But for what?_

_He tried to jump from the tree, to go and meet her. But hogs body wouldn't listen to the messages being sent from his brain. He tried over and over again, but couldn't move. She started to disappear, become transparent._

_"Kagome!" He cried, she looked up, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from, but she didn't seem to see him. Inuyasha saw tears glistening on her cheeks as she fell to her knees again, looking at the ground hopelessly._

_"You said you loved me... But why aren't you here?" She muttered quietly. Her voice traveled through the wind and caught Inuyasha's attention. He tried calling out again._

_"Kagome! I love you and you know that! Help! Please! I know you can hear me! I know you can..." He struggled and pulled as she finally disappeared. The only thing left from the miko was a small hair comb that adorned her hair as well as a sandal._

_Finally, the force that was holding him down ceased, but it was too late. She was gone, but where?_

* * *

A rustling came from the bushes as two strangers emerged.

"They're asleep. Listen to me Kouga. Follow my instructions. Take Kagome away from here. Bring her anywhere you wish. She is yours now. Leave Inuyasha with me" One said in a cold tone as she crept over to Inuyasha. She knelt beside him, watching him slowly.

"I told you I'd find a way." Kikyou smiled as she ran a hand down his cheek.

* * *

AN: alright. that's chapter 22. did you like it? Did you hate it? Kagome is nearly inu hanyou don't forget. Wow. whats sad is I nearly did. woops. anyways. review please. cookies for everyone who reads!!

XOXO

SOC


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I dont really know what to say again hmm... read and review please.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

Kagome awoke on hard ground. Her head was throbbing and her limbs ached. She sat up carefully, her hand immediately flying to her head. She groaned and carefully opened her eyes. She was no longer in the clearing. She was alone. She was afraid.

"H-Hello?" She managed to choke out. She stopped rubbing her head as something fuzzy brushed passed her hand. She didn't have a mirror but it didn't take a genius to figure out, the transformation was complete. She was no longer just human, she was hanyou.

"Ahh... Kagome. You're up." A figure appeared, seeming to emerge from the darkness of the cave she was currently in.

"K-Kouga? What's going on? Why am I here!?" She yelled attempting to stand but falling onto her backside. Her legs were bound together so tight they were losing color quickly.

"Dear... dear Kagome... You shall find out soon enough..." She squirmed and backed into the wall of the cave. She was petrified, there was something about his eyes, something hard and evil had taken over him.

"Inuyasha... Help me please..." She muttered pulling her legs close to her body and trying to untie the ropes binding her feet together.

"It's no use Kagome... There is no escape" The wolfs voice was monotone yet filled with lust as he knelt and looped her hair around an ear. He ran his hand down her shoulder and stopped, his other hand balling into a fist.

"Did the mutt do this to you?" He said in disgust, standing and looking down on her like she was a young child being punished.

"Inuyasha is not a mutt! I love him Kouga... Don't do anything to me... please" She backed away more as Kouga turned once again, kneeling beside her and playing with her hair, those cold steely eyes catching hers. She had seen them before, but where?

"Oh I won't do anything to you yet... I have to wait until mutt face is out of the way. Than you my dear Kagome, are mine" Her face dropped. She was Inuyasha's and no one else's. His hand traveled down her side and to her waist, his other doing the same. He pulled her close, sitting the terrified girl on his lap and kissing her roughly.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she struggled against the wolf, catching a glimpse of his forehead. The same four characters were on his forehead as when Inuyasha was being controlled. _Non stop love..._

* * *

"Inuyasha... Do you remember this place? This tree? This forest? It was where we left off... Where Naraku sealed our fate... Do you remember what we had?" Her eyes played off sadness. That was one of the only emotions she had, sadness and anger. The miko paced as Inuyasha lay bound to the sacred tree.

"This was where we said goodbye Kikyou, but because of your decision I met Kagome. She is nothing like you. You have come to realize that haven't you? She has become more of a threat than you expected?" A smirk crept across his face, he knew what she was planning, she was waiting for her soul collectors. Kikyou wasn't as powerful as she used to be. She was considered weak compared to Kagome.

"She is still only a re incarnation and nothing more. You promised to come to hell with me Inuyasha and I plan on taking your word." His face fell as he struggled against the lightly bound ropes. There was some sort of seal, a barrier keeping him from escaping her clutches.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you? Kagome is probably on her way here, we are one now. We can sense when the other is in danger" He managed a cold laugh when something hit him. A faint feeling of danger, not for his life, but Kagome's.

"Silly dog. Kagome is becoming someone else's mate now. You remember Kouga? The leader of the demon wolf tribe?" She waved her hand over a puddle of water beside her feet. An image was encased in the still pool.

"Kagome..." He managed a whisper as he could see her struggle, he could see her fight with all her might, try to escape, to get away, to find him...

* * *

"Get away from me!" She yelled pushing herself towards the entrance to the cave. Kouga was right after her, catching the school girl as she wobbled and fell.

"Like I said before. There's no escape. You don't need to worry. I will untie you as soon as we are mated."

"No! You haven't noticed yet have you? I'm completely hanyou now! You can't do anything to me!"

"Watch me" a devilish grin was widely spread over his face, she squirmed and thrashed, trying to get closer to the mouth of the dark cave, that way she could escape, be free or die trying. Kouga's grip tightened as Kagome let out a strangled cry for help.

Something was tugging at the edge of her mind and it wanted in. Kouga continued to tighten his grip, pulling her further away from the mouth of the cave. She let out another cry for help as something engulfed her in pressure. She found it hard to breathe, to stand, even seeing straight was becoming a hassle. She became limp in Kouga's arms for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

What was happening to her? Why couldn't she breathe all of a sudden? Her vision slurred together and soon she started to act on instincts and they were telling her to kill...

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome no! Kagome!" Inuyasha wailed thrashing and squirming against the ropes. The image disappeared and Kikyou laughed a cold laugh.

"She has given in. Funny how love works. Am I right Inuyasha?" She turned and met his death glare.

"Kikyou... how dare you... Why not just kill me now!? Why are you dragging Kagome down as well?" He growled tugging on the ropes. If he could distract her for just enough time, that would be perfect. He could feel the ropes slacken as he thrashed more and more.

"Because she holds my soul. Inuyasha I cannot live without a soul. I cannot live on anger and sadness. I must have a soul..." She turned away, as if in a trance. The ropes fell to the ground as Inuyasha pounced on the miko, slicing her side.

"What!?" She spun around and saw him land. Her hand on her side.

"Kikyou. I have mourned you for long enough." He growled attacking once again. Kikyou reached for her arrows and shelved on in an instant. Inuyasha stopped eyes wide.

"Stay back." She held her ground and met his gaze. He was caught.

* * *

She smelt blood, but who's blood. The scent was new to her but she relished the way it tickled her nose and sent shivers down her spine. Kagome looked down at her palms, it was her own blood, her claws had gotten longer than she remembered, her feet were free, she walked slowly, tugging against Kouga and winning the battle.

They were both in a trance, Kagome was set out on killing anything in her path, friend or foe. Inuyasha's youkai blood was stronger than she expected. Kouga yelled her name, his voice had gotten soft, his eyes were clear, small shards of red hot metal were scattered across the ground. He had broken free. She snarled and jumped back. It was as if she were watching from another body, everything seemed vivid and real.

Kouga tried to reach out and grab her, to pull her close and get the old Kagome back, but she was gone.

"Kagome... Kagome... it's me... Kouga..." She backed up more and walked outside of the cave, into the forest. Kouga followed slowly. Her head cleared momentarily as she felt something else tug on the edge of her mind. It wasn't murderous thoughts or scents of other living creatures dying. It was something soft and gentle, like a hand on her shoulder.

She welcomed it and saw images of Inuyasha, they were memories. Her standing, looking up at the god tree, remembering how she and Inuyasha had met. The memories were forced away again, her instincts replacing them. She took off into the forest with no one following, Kouga had given up on the chase.

Kagome leapt over a small brook, following her nose the entire way. Something smelt so familiar, yet so far away.

* * *

Something moved from beyond the clearing. He dared to look over and saw Kagome, but she wasn't herself. She kept looking from him to Kikyou, her eyes were nearly bloodshot but had a hint of fear. She looked around furiously and settled on him. Her eyes softened and faded slowly, Kikyou turned at the moment when Kagome fell to the ground.

Kikyou had been distracted and let her guard down, Inuyasha took his chance. He leapt into the air and came down hard, slicing the clay miko to pieces. He was panting hard as he watched her disappear into dust. Like a firework doing off at a street fair. There was a crack and an unbearable light. She was gone.

"Ka-Kagome?" He approached her with caution, Forgetting about the dust blowing away slowly in the wind. Kagome looked up, dazed, and confused.

"Are you alright? Kagome? Answer me. Are you alright? Do we need to go back to Kaede's?" He rushed out sitting the girl on his lap and looking over her carefully.

"I-I'm fine... Just... a little shaken..." A couple tears slipped down her face. Who was she kidding, she had been terrified, her body wouldn't listen to her, she kept going off in different directions following her nose and nothing else. She had no sense of where she was going, her legs just kept moving.

"Shhh... It's alright... Everything is over now..." Inuyasha rubbed small circles in her back as she cozied up to him.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening... I... I..." She broke down and sobbed into his shoulder, letting everything out. Inuyasha just sat there holding her tight and offering some reassurance that she was going to be O.K.

"It's alright. You're O.K. That's all that matters..." He put his chin on the top of her head and noticed the pointy black dog ears. She was inu-hanyou now. Just like him.

He moved one of his hands from her back and gently started to rub the tip of one of the ears. Kagome shot her head up immediately, knocking his chin on her forehead,

"I'm-I'm sorry..." Inuyasha stammered retracting his hands and rubbing his chin. Kagome blushed.

"I-It's O.K... actually... that felt... um good..." She avoided his eyes and seemed to smile. Inuyasha nodded and rubbed the tips again, she fell against his chest, not wanting to get up from that spot.

"My mom used to do this when I was sad or scared..." He seemed a little distracted by the memories. Kagome looked up and kissed him gently. He smiled with a warm look and kissed her back, running a fang along her bottom lip. Kagome opened her mouth. Inuyasha let his tongue explore, running it over Kagome's newly found fangs and toying with the black dog ears atop her head.

The girl sighed contently as Inuyasha guided her onto her back, suspending himself above her once again. She let out a bit of a laugh and felt him smile against her lips.

"You're miiine" He purred into a soft ear, tracing it with his tongue. She arched her back and tried not to burst out laughing.

"That tickles" She hissed closing her eyes.

"I know" He laughed. Kagome's newly acclaimed ears swiveled as something moved in the bushes. Inuyasha looked around carefully and pin pointed the spot in the bushes.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

AN: sorry it took me so damn long. ive had some pretty bad writers block and what not. this chapter sucks by the way. ive read it over so many times but i dont know whats wrong with it. anyways sorry about the little pity party. read and review.

XOXO

SOC


	24. Chapter 24

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wow. some people must really like my story. Some of my beloved readers are even saying please... Im really sorry for the utter sappiness of this chapter. I warn you now. There's a hell of a lot of it.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

"Kagome... You can't put it off any longer... I think we should both go back to your time tonight and tell your mother..." She was dreading that moment. The unknowing nagging at her insides like a parasite. Would her mother be happy for her decision? Or furious?

Different scenarios ran through her mind like mice, whispering their takes on the situation and scurrying away as fast as they had come.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was unsteady and unsure. Inuyasha picked up on this immediately and gave a frown.

"Are you scared?" He whispered into her ear as they continued to march on through the forest to the village. On instinct she started to shake her head, than stopped.

"Y-Ya... A little..." Her voice was low and squeaky.

"What're you scared of?" Sango caught up to the two. She and the monk had fallen behind quite a bit.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all..." Kagome turned red and shifted. Her eyes landed on Shippo, who was sound asleep on Inuyasha's shoulders. The little Kitsune had come out of nowhere, trying to act tough and less worried than he was. He had tuckered himself out. Kagome suggested for Inuyasha to carry the small demon and Inuyasha agreed after a little bit of persuading.

"Kagome..." Sango's voice became serious.

"Don't worry... It's nothing to worry about..." She managed a smile and Sango let her friend go with a nod that was slightly contradicting.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome departed from the group in the direction of the well. Shippo had insisted on coming along, but after a couple reassuring words and a bribe or two he was off with Sango and Miroku.

Now, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well having second thoughts.

"Kagome... If you want... I can um... Stay here..." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Her head shot up and she met his eyes.

"Inuyasha. You're coming with me... I don't care if you don't want to or not. We're in this together!" His cheeks turned pink. _In this... together... I'm not alone anymore..._

She leapt into the well and appeared on the other side, Inuyasha close behind. Her strides were confident as she yanked on his hand, through the door and into the kitchen. Souta sat at the table, flipping through a math book.

"Sis! You're home! Good I need help with my ma-" He looked up and fell off his chair.

"What have you done to my sister you shape shifting demon!?" He quivered a little as Kagome approached him.

"Souta! Souta! It's me! It's me Kagome!"

"How do I know it's really you!?" His voice was stern as he leapt to his feet. She sighed.

"In grade one mom made you wear my kimono for the New Year's festival because you put a tear in yours. Remember the pink one? With all the little beads and koi?" She knelt down to his height and pinched his cheek.

"You looked so cute in it too!" Inuyasha stifled a laugh from behind the girl.

"Souta!? What's wrong!?" Mrs. Higurashi nearly galloped into the kitchen.

"Kagome's back." The girl got up off her knees and presented herself to her mother.

"Kagome... Wha-what happened...?" Her voice was filled with concern as she looked her daughter over.

"Um... Inuyasha and I are... together... as in... M-mated..." She pressed her fingers together and avoided her mother's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Her voice was unreadable.

"B-Because... I-I didn't know... what you'd say..." Inuyasha couldn't bear seeing her like this. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome... Darling... I'm so happy for you..." Tears welled in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. Inuyasha backed off as Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a welcoming hug.

"Inuyasha. You're part of the family too you know!" She went up to the hanyou and hugged him tight.

"The only downside is... I won't be able to spend as much time home now... Because of my ears..." Kagome blushed as she pointed to the top of her head.

"That's quite alright! You look very cute with your ears Kagome dear, and you too Inuyasha!" The news had come at a shock, but Kagome was relieved that her mother was happy for her decision. Now, all she needed was an excuse to stop attending school entirely, she had barely gone to school for the past year and now she'd stop going completely. She was sad yet happy at the same time. A whole mix of feelings that had been welled inside her for so long had now just started to show...

* * *

Both Kagome and Inuyasha had spent three days in her time, filling Kagome's mother in on the on goings of the feudal era, leaving out some of the details so Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't worry too much.

Inuyasha had become more friendly and smiled often Kagome had noticed. He was constantly offering to help with little jobs around the shrine, such as cleaning up the storage room and washing the dishes while Kagome dried them off and put them away.

They were finishing up the lunch plates, Kagome had decided that they would go back to the feudal era as soon as they were finished, which wouldn't take as long as she'd expected since Inuyasha was helping so much.

"Good bye everyone! I'll see you as soon as I can!" Kagome waved as her family bid them farewell.

"C'mon Kagome! Hurry up!" she sped off to the well house, leaping over the edge and emerging on the other side with Inuyasha in tow.

They weren't far into the forest when Inuyasha yanked on Kagome's hand, causing her to stop.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She looked at him worry lacing into her voice as his fingers laced in hers. He backed her up into the trunk of a tree slowly, pinning her there so she couldn't move.

"Inu...yasha... what're you...?" He kissed her ear, causing it to twitch. She closed her eyes as his breath seemed to surround her.

"Something I should've done a long time ago..."

* * *

AN: ok. Im sorry it took so long. and im sorry the beginning is good, the ending is a cliff hanger and the middle is so badly written and completely sappy. but... still... people were begging me to update so i did. be happy... :) ha ha... smiley face! ok. so im really tired anyways. the next chapter will be up shortly and i think that shall be the last chapter. im sorry kagvsinu your idea was good, but i have to end this story now to focus on my other story as well as a couple drabbles im working on for Chrno crusade. I fell in love with that series and im proud to say i cried at the end... HOW SAD! ×tear× ×tear×

XOX

SOC.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: OK. the last chapter. Thank you so much to ShintoSakura, for her aid. she was the one who wrote the lemon. wow. i never thought id get this far. technically. this chapter is completely ShintoSakura. only the first and last little itty bitty paragraphs are mine. thank you so so much to everyone. especially ShintoSakura. read please. it won't take that long.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

"Inuyasha... what... what are you..." He captured her lips before she could say anymore, kissing all the way down her neck and over her shoulder, trying to undo the first few buttons of her school shirt.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, a content sigh escaping her lips. She had been imagining this moment ever since Inuyasha had first spent the night at her house. Now that her family knew the extent of her relationship with the hanyou, it seemed right that they finish what they had set in motion the day they decided to become mates.

He had removed her blouse now, revealing her shell pink undergarments, and was kissing the soft skin on the side of her breast when she gently pushed him away and went to work on his kimono. As it fell away, she took a moment to take in the sight that lay before her. Of course, she had seen Inuyasha without his shirt many times, but it seemed different this time, now that he was all hers. It also struck her that she would soon be seeing much more of him than just his naked chest and torso.

Kagome ran her new claws lightly across his shoulders and down his back, memorizing each crease and scar. It was amazing how much detail her new demon senses could pick up. Her fingers traced lower and lower on his back as she teased his neck with her fangs. A low growl of pleasure from deep in Inuyasha's throat let her know she was headed in the right direction.

Hardly able to contain himself, he pulled her hips into his and kissed her roughly on the mouth. He slid his hand down her skirt and was beginning to ease it from her body when he felt a familiar, heavy feeling.

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome giggled and tore off through the trees.

"Kagome! What are you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled. But it was too late; she was already out of earshot.

As the spell began to wear off, he scrambled to his feet and sprinted after her scent. â€œShe got farther than I thought. _Maybe I should have waited to make her hanyou_ he mused as he vaulted a low wall and booked through a vegetable patch.

Her scent led him to a small, long-abandoned shrine next to a stream. He padded into the antechamber and pushed back the threadbare curtain that separated it from the altar.

"Are you going to be a good boy this time?" Kagome sat princess-style on a prayer mat in the center of the room, completely nude, with one arm covering her chest.

Inuyasha was hard-pressed to resist running to her side and lavishing her with kisses, but he knew that was not what she wanted. He swallowed hard and kneeled in front of her, kissing the center of her forehead.

"I'll always be good to you." Kagome smiled and undid the straps on his hakama.

He gently guided her onto her back and brushed his lips across her collarbone. She held his hips as he centered himself over her and eased between her legs.

Slowly, they became one. Kagome planted her feet on the floor and rose to meet each of his thrusts. She bit her lip as he moved faster and buried his face in her neck.

The ceiling began to spin, and a warm feeling spread from her thighs out to her toes and fingers. A few moments later she felt Inuyasha's body stiffen, after which, he collapsed on top of her. She massaged the back of his ears as their breathing returned to normal and a calm rainshower began to pound on the shrine's aging roof.

Inuyasha managed to murmur something before drifting to sleep out of exhaustion.

"Mine. All mine..." A broad grin crept across her face. She laced her fingers into his, knuckles interlocked.

"Forever and always..."

* * *

AN: you guys can fill in the blanks of what happens next. I thought id end it off with a cute line like that. -rolls up sleeves- ok and now on to the good part. Since its finished... id like to thank every one who gave my story a chance and sat through all 25 chapters. thank you! now. im going to finish hitting the USA and im debating whether to submit a little one shot type story. i might if i feel like its good enough. may start writing a chrno crusade fic. planning on reading a couple naruto if you have any good ones PM me. thinking of a couple fruits basket and a full metal alchemist or two. i dont know. anywyas. check out some of the other stories im writing!

-XOX-

SOC


	26. epilogue

AN: ok. some people wanted me to write an epilogue so its just going to be a short little twenty years later or whatever.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

"Mommy! Ichiro pulled my hair!" Hana screeched running into her parents bedroom in a rut and leaping onto their mattress.

"I did not! She's lieing!" Ichiro rebutled, crossing his arms and standing in the door way. Kagome moaned. She wasn't going to get any more sleep and she knew it.

"Ichiro. Don't bug your sister." Inuyasha growled hugging Kagome closer and shutting his eyes tighter.

"Aren't we going to go see grandma today?!" Hana cried, managing to slip between her parents arms and snuggle close.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are. Go on you two, get dressed, time for some breakfast." Kagome got up slowly after the other two had gone into the main room of the hut. Shippo had left over a year ago yet Kagome still missed his little self running around the hut in the morning, complaining about Ichiro being just like his father.

She laughed and Inuyasha rolled over, sheilding his eyes from the sun that now streamed dangerously thorugh the window.

"What're you laughing at?" He murmured, sitting up.

"Shippo."

"But he's not even here."

"I know. Come on. We'd better get those two soem breakfast before they start to bicker again."

* * *

After everyone was fed and dressed, the family made their way out into the village. Inuyasha carried Hana on his shoulders while Ichiro ran circles around his parents. The villagers greeted the family with warm smiles and congratulations as they walked towards the forest.

"Daddy? Isn't this forest named after you?" Hana put her head next to her fathers, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Of course it's named after Dad! He was the most ferocious half demon!" Ichiro exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and spinning around. Hana's eyes widened as she looked over to her mother.

"Well... he used to be a ferocious beast. But now Inuyasha just a big softie." Kagome gave his head a pat and he wrapped his free arm around his mate.

"I'm a big softie eh?" He growled into her ear, giving it a quick kiss.

"Dad! Mom! ew, not in front of me please!" Ichiro covered his eyes.

"I think it's sweet." Hana crossed her arms.

"Well that's because you're a girl! men like dad and me aren't into that whole mush thing. right dad?" He looked at his faher expectantly.

"Well... it's not so bad..."

"You're going soft on me!" he let out an exasperated yell.

"Come on Ichiro." Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha picked the boy up, passing Hana off to her mother.

"If you don't walk faster we'll never get there."

* * *

"Mom! We're here!" Kagome hadn't been back home since Shippo left, and she was eager to see her mother and brother again. Grandpa died two years before, but his stuff still remained in the same spots, giving her house the same feel.

Mrs. Higurashi had told the school Kagome won a scholarship to a university in the US so she wouldn't be found out.

"Kagome!" Her mother cried attacking her daughter with a hug.

"Dear I've missed you so much!" She hugged her mother back, Inuyasha let go of Ichiro and Hana.

"Grandma!" they both ran up and hugged Mrs. Higurashi.

"Wow. You two have grown since the last time I saw you! Ichiro you look just like your father, and you my little Hana look like your mother."

"Really?" Kagome smiled at Hana's little response.

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you. You have such a wonderful family and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you..."

* * *

AN: OK so it was complete fluff, but i thought it was nice and light, just like the ending to the harry potter books. anyways. thank you again to ShitoSakura for her awesome chapter, drop by my profile and read some of my other fics.

XOX

SOC


End file.
